Winter Blues
by AnySciuto
Summary: Hotch tests Garcia on the field at the same time as a killer tests the team. Morgan needs to gather the courage to tell Pen his feelings.
1. Winter Blues

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any character here.**

 **Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for any translation or concordance errors. English is not my original language so I use translation services.**

 **If you see something wrong let me know.**

Hotchner always considered himself the best team leader. It might sound cheesy or even a lot of vanity, but he knew how the team worked and what was right and wrong.

And this was reflected in the field. One protected the other when they were at a crime scene. And when everyone was on the trip to the eccentric Penelope Garcia, he personally took care of her safety.

After she was shot by someone who only drew her to kill and a subsequent failed dating, he knew that Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan should be together.

His flirt said everything he wanted to know and a little more. They loved each other, but were afraid to admit it.

In this work area, nothing was easy. He lost Haley, his great love and mother from his only son to an enemy and still lost some friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the wave of color in the shape of Penelope Garcia entering her office. It was always what motivated him to go to work. He did not see her as a passion, but as an older, happy sister.

\- Good morning Boss. - She left some files. "I came to leave the files for today.

"Can you sit down for a moment, Penelope?" He saw her confused for a few moments. "I admire your work as an analyst and you've saved us from every cold in those six years, but I'd like to give you a promotion."

"I'm not going to use guns." She was quick to say. "Nothing against it, Bossman, but I've been shot enough to know how it hurts.

"Actually, I'd like to test you out in the field." Hotch saw her surprise. "You'll need a weapon."

"Boss ..." She tried to counter.

"No, Garcia. He sat down beside her. - Listen to me. Everyone here is worried about you. You do not use a gun, damn it, or carry a Taser.

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

\- You start in the next case. - He just said. "I'm going to request permission from you and a starting gun."

\- Right. Pen stood up. "I will not discuss a direct order.

Hotch watched her leave and mentally hit her. He practically forced her to accept that.

\- Son of a mother. Penelope grunted. "I can not even disagree with him.

"Are you all right, Baby Girl?" Derek caught her before she left. "Who are you cursing?"

\- Hotch. She got lost in his embrace. - He wants to give me a gun.

\- Because? Morgan was surprised. "You're not going to camp."

\- He to test me. Penelope said. "I'm not even sure I really want it."

\- I'll be able to protect you. He smiled at her. "And we'll be able to share a room."

"Do not tempt me, Derek. She joked. "I do not think I would resist lashing out at night."

\- If you want to know something. He spoke to her ear. "I'd let you rape me all night."

She let go of Derek's embrace and left. He was trying it day after day.

Derek sat at his desk, smiling like a fool in love. Penelope was always one of the only women Derek refused to spend a night, even because she deserved more than one night. She deserved her whole life with him, waking up beautiful at his side. Pregnant, carrying her baby.

He was lost in thought to see Reid throw a pen in his direction. She slammed into his face, bringing him to reality.

"A penny for your thoughts." Reid said. - What is the great Derek Morgan thinking today?

"Cute boy, not now. Derek sighed. - Have you ever fallen in love with someone you can not have?

Morgan. Reid straightened. Did you know that 80% of people who fall in love end up being unhappy with other partners? So much so that 30% of them end up in an unhappy marriage and going to live in a hole?

\- I want someone. He saw Spencer startled. "But I'm afraid I'll hurt her." She is a special woman and deserves someone who loves her.

\- I can give you some advice? Reid approached. "Just tell Penelope that you love her." I remember Battle trying to kill her and Kevin being an idiot pig.

"I see you still hate him." Derek smiled at his friend. "Even more of the flour pump you made him take to hurt Penelope.

\- Well, he disappeared, right? Spencer threw a bonbon. - Give it to her.

\- Attention people! Houch interrupted the conversation. - We have a case.

Penelope passed by Derek, who turned to her. She smiled back and kept walking.

Derek just watched his hips sway as he moaned in excitement.

\- Hey! Emily slapped him on the head. - Respect Penelope.

\- Excuse me. Derek looked embarrassed. "It's just that I love you."

"Then tell her, man. Emily laughed. - After this case.

They went in and got together. Even with JJ present, Penelope earned from the blonde agent the duty to present the cases. Penelope and JJ were friends for many years and after the analyst replaced her in one case, she knew that Penelope would be wonderful at doing that.

"San Francisco, California has a crazy psycho to loose. "Pen showed the pictures. - Last night, two bodies were found at the reform conference center. Adriella had been dead for four days. Ellen White was dead only four hours ago.

"They were gone two months ago?" Reid was surprised. "Because they're dead, they look fed and tidy."

"So we're assuming they were taken care of by the unsub?" Hotch did not understand. "Did the woman who found the bodies say anything?"

"She just said she needed to faint. Pen smiled. "She needed care when they got there.

"They died with a single shot in the heart." Hotch said. - I think I understand why they called us.

Hotch took the photo from his briefcase. Everyone gasped when they saw BAU written on one of the bodies.

\- Wells Up in thirty. Hotch said. - And Penelope. Your experience begins now.

Penelope just nodded and left before the questions that would surely come.

"What is it, Aaron?" Rossi asked. "What are you making her do?"

\- Penelope is going to be field tested. Hotch saw the startled faces. "She will not have a gun yet." She really needs the courses.

\- Okay, but Aaron. Rossi spoke again. - We're going to her town. We can find your brothers or not and we have a psychopath behind us. She'll need help.

"You and Morgan can have it." Hotch determined. - Look, it's going to be all right. Nothing is going to go wrong.

 **São Francisco, Califórnia.**

 _"What's the latest Tiffany?"_ The newscaster asked his reporter. - _What new information about the bodies found at the convention center?_

 _\- The behavioral analysis unit was called to profile this killer_. - The reporter informed. _They are composed by agents Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Rossi. Analyst Penelope Garcia completes the team. Everyone is coming here._

The killer laughed and looked at his own photos on the clothesline. He did not want all the staff. It was only two people that he was thirsty for revenge. Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia. Both had put him behind bars and he had left.

Now they had come them here. He hoped to have to pick up Garcia in Quantico, but he smiled for more than welcome luck to have her in his own backyard.

 **Quântico, Virginia.**

\- Baby Girl, wait! Derek ran to her. "Why the rush?"

\- I need to get my purse. She did not want to see him crying. - I'll see you in the SUV.

\- Hey. He turned her gently. "You can tell me about anything."

"I did not want to go home." Pen sighed. "Not with a killer on the loose. What if I screw up?

"Listen to me, Baby Girl. Derek tightened his hold on her. "I will not let anyone touch you." And if that happens, I'm sure Hotch will fight for the fatal shot.

"What would I do without you?" She hugged him. - I love you.

"No." He looked into her eyes. - I love you more. And when I say that, I mean, I'm in love with you.

"Derek ..." Their mouths drew closer. - Do you want to stay with me?

"Just ask, Baby Girl. Derek caught her with his hands. "God, I wanted to kiss you so much.

She did not answer. Approaching her lips, she kissed him and Derek loved it. His hands rested on her back and she needed the strength to pull away.

\- Then? She made a cute face. - I kiss well?

"I saw fires, girl. Derek hugged her. - Just wait till we get back. I promise we'll do it right.

\- We're dating, right? She just wanted to be sure.

"Honey, if I did not date you after that kiss." He kissed her neck. "I'd probably be dumb."

\- Oh! Pen smiled at him. "Then we can tell our friends."

\- For sure. Derek helped her get her purse. - They will finally win the bet.

They went to the SUV on hold. It was time to get a bad man.

But if each of them knew the problem they were going through, they would have left their two agents away.


	2. Revenge

Derek and Penelope sat next to each other on the BAU jet. They were not the only couple here today.

In the last four weeks, Hotch and Emily have started dating. He needed to move on after Haley and Emily's death and he had been in love for some time.

None of them told anyone. It was none of their business. But seeing Derek and Penelope together, they knew that sooner or later they would have to tell the team.

Nothing against it. Hotch wanted to get into the FBI building and tell everyone about it. He was happy for the first time in years.

\- Right. Hotch finally spoke. "Let's review what we have.

Two victims, chest shots. Penelope put the file on the wheel. - Kidnapped for two months, well dressed and fed.

"It's all so weird. Reid commented. "They were clearly taken by a man, but there is no sign of sexual abuse.

\- You'll see the guy can not. Rossi looked at the photos. "You'll see that having control over both is what excites you.

"Bind women for two months, but take care of them?" JJ raised an eyebrow. - Sadomasochism?

\- BDSM. Penelope commented. "It's a common practice now. Soon after the release of fifty shades of gray, people find it exciting to tie someone up.

A silence fell on the plane. Everyone looked at the technique.

"What are people?" Penelope tried to minimize. "These movies are on the rise now. This tie-and-pants thing while you have sex. Very bland.

"I'd like to know about it, Baby Girl. Derek looked at her wistfully. "Is that what you like?"

\- Derek! She slapped her bald head. - Not!

\- Let's focus here? "Hofch changed the subject. "So we assume he likes sadomasochism. Are we looking for someone from this area or with internet access?

\- Maybe both. Reid offered. - It's amazing the level of information you get with access to the web.

"Okay." Hotch sighed. "Arriving San Francisco, Penelope, Dave and Derek are going to the crime scene. JJ and Reid, to the police station. Emily and I are going home to the first victim.

"And the house of the second victim?" Rossi was surprised. - No one's going?

"We can not risk anyone going alone. Hotch explained. - This killer is teasing us, testing us.

Derek looked at Penelope and sighed. She just shook her head and he understood.

\- People. Derek demanded attention. "I'd like to say something." I know we'll be working together, but Penelope and I are dating now.

You could hear the drop of a pin on the plane. JJ was in shock as Emily smiled. Reid took a ten note from his wallet and handed it to Rossi. Hotch just smiled shyly.

"As long as it does not disturb your work." Hotch shook Derek's hand. - I do not see a problem.

"I'll talk to Strauss as soon as we get there." Rossi said. "I'm going to melt the ice queen's heart."

\- Thank you. Derek blinked and kissed Penelope. "I'm pretty sure we could make a baby."

\- Calm down. Hotch laughed. - Let's get this nut.

\- Hotch. Penelope demanded attention. "Do you mind if I go with you to the first victim's house?" There's something I need to talk about. In particular.

\- Right. Hotch smiled. "But we're both just friends."

\- I do not want you Hotch. Pen laughed. "I just want to ask something really personal and I need some kind of privacy."

The team's plane went down to the hangar and everyone broke up. Penelope went with Hotch in an SUV while the rest split.

"Not that I mind bringing you, Garcia. Hotch looked at the blonde technique. "But I'd just like to know why."

\- I want advice. Pen said. "Me and Derek have been friends for some time, but now we're dating.

"You will be happy." Hotch smiled. "And Emily and I will be happy."

Unsub was watching the entire team. He did not even believe the golden chance of his two targets together in an SUV. Fixing his disguise and turning on the van, he figured out a way to do it.

He parked his van in a place they knew they would both pass and waited, ready for an ambush.

Hotch and Pen smiled into the SUV. It was not true, but they decided to take a shortcut down a road where few cars were passing. The woman lived almost isolated and they did not know why, after all, he chose her.

Beating the door of the SUV, Hotch left through a path to the door of the house. Opening the door, everything seemed in order. The woman had a cleansing craze that both knew that if she knew Spencer they would be perfect together.

The man came out of his hiding place and moved into the house. He watched Garcia and Hotchner talking.

\- Then? Hotch asked Penelope. "What would you say about this woman?"

\- That she no doubt has toc. Penelope smiled. - Everything is millimeterly arranged. It seems that nothing is left without support at the table. She has magazines at the end of the couch and appears to be much richer than she really is.

\- Great. Hotch smiled. "I suppose we can assume she was not kidnapped here."

Penelope did not have time to argue when something fell in the back.

\- Go to the SUV, Garcia. Hotch took the gun. - I'll be right back.

She walked quickly to the utility. She did not notice when someone hit her from behind and she fell to the ground, totally unconscious.

Dragging him to the car, he did not even seem to have difficulty dragging Pen by himself. He had really trained for it.

Hotch checked the back of the house and could not see anything that showed where the noise was coming from. A small earthen jar was on the floor, but there was no one.

His head joined invisible pieces and he raced to the SUV, trying and praying that Penelope was safe. He looked at the empty vehicle and saw one of his jumps on the ground.

"I would not do that if I were you." The man shouted. "I have your precious friend here, Hotchner. A move, a direct shot at it.

"Leave Penelope alone." Hotch tried to negotiate. "Whatever you have, take me, but leave her alone."

"I spent five months in that jail in San Jose because of her and hers. - He laughed. "That will not happen again.

\- Where is she? Hotch was afraid to take a step. "I need to know she's alive." That she's fine.

Put the gun down. The bandit began to wield his power. "Come slowly here and in."

Hotch thought and then did. If he went with her, he could keep her safe.

Penelope was unconscious in the van, her arms tied.

\- Good dreams, Agent. He hit Hotch's head, which fell to the floor, unconscious. - It's time to pay.

Dropping their phones on the floor and taking Hotch's guns for yes, the man closed the van door and left. When everyone found out, it would be late and they would be far away.

Skirting the road, he headed in the opposite direction of the city. Entering a route almost never used. The whole place was covered with woods and trees.

He planned this for months. And he would put it into practice.


	3. The Bells Of Necklace

**Four hours later ...**

Derek and Rossi looked at the watch again. Four hours since the last contact with Hotch and Penelope.

Rossi tried again and again to Hotch while Derek called Garcia.

\- Mailbox again. Derek sighed. - You think she's avoiding me?

"I think Hotch would be avoiding me as well." Rossi sighed. "They went to the first victim's house. There is an area of forest.

"I do not know if I have any good ideas." Derek took the coat. - Call Reid and Prentiss.

\- JJ. Rossi called the agent. "Did you get in touch with Pen?"

"No." JJ sighed. "You think they're hurt?"

\- I do not think. Rossi tried not to think too much. - I just want our friends back.

Rossi drove to the victim's home with Derek, Reid, JJ and Emily at his side. Nobody had good vibes.

The first thing they noticed was the black SUV with the doors open in front of the house. Derek came down half desperate from the SUV just as Prentiss did. He hoped Pen and Hotch would be fine.

Derek drew the gun toward the house. Moving forward, he saw one of Penelope's heels on the floor and the cell phones of both of them broken.

\- Clear. Rossi shouted. "Whatever happened, I think we might be dealing with a double kidnapping."

\- I'm sure. Derek sat down on the gravel. "She did not want to go to the field, Dave.

\- Hey. Dave touched Derek's shoulder. - Let's find them both.

\- Rossi. Emily advanced to one of the bedrooms. "I think it's more than double kidnapping for an unsub."

\- Who is this guy? Rossi entered the room full of photos of Hotch and Pen. "He's been watching her for ages."

"I thought Penelope was safe with us." Derek took a picture of Pen. "This is my house in Quantico.

"Emily ..." JJ called her friend. - It's you.

Emily took the photo of JJ and was startled. It was a picture of her and of Hotchner in front of Aaron's building.

\- He set these murders. Emily needed some air. He set it up to pick up Pen and Hotch.

"We gonna find then both, Emily." Rossi said. "I know you two are dating, and I honestly waited for it. But now it's time to focus our efforts on our friends.

"What's he doing to them, Dave?" Emily began to cry. "Pen, she has no training.

"I honestly do not know what to say. Rossi looked at Derek. "Let's call the CSU and look for traces."

Derek pulled away and at the same time he wanted to take Pen's heel and keep it with him, he knew it was proof.

 **Somewhere in the woods ...**

Hotchner woke up with a terrible headache. His wrists were free, but the bars confined him to a space with two beds. Looking up at the second bed, he noticed that Garcia had not yet awakened.

All he noticed in the analyst was the bump on his head and blood on his clothes. He went to her and tried to see if she was alive at least.

His pulse was strong but a little quick, he sighed. She was unconscious. Unlike him, his wrists were fastened to the metal bed frame. His heart broke. That was not how he wanted her to start.

\- Pen. He tried to wake her up. "Penelope, can you hear me?"

"She will not be able to hear you for a while." The man appeared in Hotchner's eyes. "It's been a long time since the last time. You and your friend got me.

\- Tommy. Hotch did not touch the railing. "Why take Penelope hostage?"

"Because she was one of the responsable people." Tommy laughed. "I always wanted to meet the incredible Penelope, and I thought, why not bring her here?" After all, she lived here.

\- Let her go. Hotch stared at him. "Do not think I'm not going to protect Garcia. You know, Tommy, one thing you're going to learn about me, is that I protect my team.

\- Right. Tommy looked back at him. - I'll be back later.

He left, closing the door. Hotch, ran back to Penelope, trying to get her out of the way.

His hands were on thick irons, his legs with electric wires. He had plenty of time to do this. How he found out about the team was a mystery. He screamed when he could not move the wire.

\- Garcia, please. You need to wake up. Hotch touched the analyst's face. "What did he do to you?"

He fell beside her bed and began to cry. After finally finding someone who loved her, she would be dead. He stopped with his negative thoughts. He would get her out of here, even if he died later.

For now, he sat on his bed, watching her friend. His suit was gone and now he only had his shirt and pants on. Her shoes were gone, too, and her color dress was changed to a simpler, blue one.

\- I swear, Pen. Hotch said. "He'll pay for anything he did to you."

There was nothing to do now but to remain silent.

 **Police headquarters of San Francisco, California.**

\- Agent Rossi. The deputy ran to him. - I see what happened.

\- We need a communication with an analyst. Rossi started. "Do we need to tell Jack and Jessica, and does anyone know anything about Pen's brothers?"

"Get a bulletproof vest, Agent." The deputy said. - Carlos Garcia is a very angry guy and any mention of Penelope, it seems that the world is falling.

"Good." Rossi took the keys. - I think he needs to become a man. Even if I have to bring it here by the ear.

\- Agent Jareau? A policeman approached. - What do we do with the media?

\- I need Agent Rossi's authorization for a press conference. JJ took a picture of Pen from his cell phone. "It's so hard to know that someone you love is gone.

\- Do you think he's targeted? Emily looked at JJ for comfort. "I know Hotch would do anything to keep Pen safe, but what if she also decides to get hurt by Hotch?"

"Then I think Derek would be very sad." JJ looked at his friend. "I really do not know what I would do if it was someone I love." If it was Will or Henry then. I think I would do the impossible.

Derek glared at him as he was going to give Garcia the night. It hurt too much to know that she had disappeared like this. He knew Hotch would try to keep Pen away from this guy, but he knew she would give his life for any of the team.

\- You want some help? Spencer passed coffee. "To hold the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

\- I bought a ring. Derek said. - I thought I could not just stay friends any longer, so I bought a ring. I kept it in my bag for a long time.

\- Let's find them. Reid leaned back. - I have a hunch about who might be. I just really need more information.

Derek looked at him confused. He knew that Spencer was able to remember everyone. And having the killer's name could help get you started.


	4. The Past Calls

The night had fallen in San Francisco when Rossi arrived at Carlos Garcia's house. He and Penelope had not spoken to each other in a long time. The investigator had been kind enough to give the man's address.

When he rang the bell, it seemed his hand was made of stone. He was out of Barbara's life as soon as Pen was two. He had never told her that he was her real father.

The door opened. He and the man stared at each other for a few seconds, silently.

\- Carlos Garcia? Rossi recovered his voice. - I'm agent David Rossi. FBI.

"If it's Penelope, I have not seen him in years." Carlos looked annoyed. "Then I do not know what she's involved in."

\- She works for us. Rossi saw the shock on the man's face. "And she's one of the best we have on the team." I'm here because she was kidnapped.

\- Look, officer. -Carlos was arrogant. "I'm not in the mood to know what that girl got into."

"I think I know why she never talked about you." Rossi was not happy. - I just want to tell you something. You do not know the strong woman that she turned without you. Sorry to come here and make you have a little humility.

Rossi left the house, leaving a Carlos stunned. He knew he was being childish. He felt that stones knocked him down when he finally fell.

Returning home, he went to the attic and took the box he would open secretly.

Pictures of Penelope as a girl with him and his other brothers, old and dusty. He wanted to talk to her. Know everything that happened. Rossi should have punched him. He deserved it.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Eddie and waited. He would do everything right now.

\- Carlos. Eddie answered. "It's not Saturday yet.

\- I know. - He replied. - It's about Penelope. I know I asked to avoid talking about her, but she was kidnapped.

\- Kidnapped? Eddie jumped out of bed. - At where? As?

"Apparently, our sister works for the feds now. Carlos smiled. "I do not know everything, but she worked for case the girls at the convention center. And she was kidnapped.

"If I can never apologize to her again, Carlos." Eddie was annoyed. - It's your fault. It was you who forced us to take her for away.

\- Yes I know. He answered guiltily. "And you can punch me in the face if she dies." I know she needs us now. Call the others and see you in the police station.

Eddie nodded and hung up. He set the box down and went down to the kitchen.

\- My angel. He hugged his daughter. "Dad needs to go find Aunt Penelope."

\- Do I have an aunt? The little blond girl turned. "Because I never knew that.

Daddy fought with her. Carlos let out a tear. "And she's in danger." I need to reach out to a friend and rescue her.

\- Save her, father. Bella hugged her father. "And then bring her to me."

Carlos kissed his daughter's forehead. Leaving the house, he had someone to see. The FBI branch in San Francisco was full of cops he knew.

\- Luke! - Carlos called the agent. - I need you.

\- Carlos. Luke squeezed her hand. "Do not tell me your dog got lost again."

\- I came for another reason. - Carlos took him outside. "I do not know if I told you about my sister.

"Yes." Luke smiled. "Your sister you do not know where she is."

\- She works for the FBI. Carlos saw Luke's eyes startled. "She was caught by the behavioral analysis unit and is now a technical analyst.

\- Wait. Luke had a silly grin. "Is Penelope Garcia your sister?" I hear she's with Agent Morgan. After the shot she took I thought it would not be long before they caught up.

\- Wait. Carlos felt his knees bend. "Was my sister shot?"

\- Let's go to the police station, Carlos. Luke lifted the man. "They can say more about it over there.

Somewhere in the woods ...

Hotchner looked at Penelope again. She was finally waking up. He soon ran to his side. She opened her eyes and tried not to be afraid.

\- Hey, I'm right here. Hotch reassured her. "I really need you to stay calm.

\- What happened? Her voice was hoarse. - How did we get here?

"I do not know how he got you, Pen. Hotch moved his hand to her cock. "But he may have hit you with something."

\- The blow. Pen closed her eyes at the memory. - I dont understand. Five months ago. He should still be stuck.

"I promise as soon as we get out of it." He looked into her eyes. "I'll personally give him a bullet."

\- Do you think they already know? She looked nervous. - What do we get?

\- Probably. Hotch replied. "He tied you up with thick irons, Pen. This must be painful.

"I can not feel my feet." She saw Hotch staring in horror. "Hotch, what did he do to me?"

And for the first time, he wished he did not know the truth. There could be so many things. From that simple chemical immobilizer to breaking her legs. And if that was it, Hotch would break his in return.

A door opened and Hotch stepped in front of Penelope. Tommy appeared in the door of the cell and began to smile to the despair of Pen.

"Good thing you woke up, Miss Garcia. Tommy opened the door and stepped inside. "If you do not mind, I must immobilize you, Agent Hotchner." This beautiful young woman and I have something to begin with.

"I do care. Hotch was even closer to Penelope. "What did you do to her?" She does not feel the legs. It's very unfair.

"I would not be crazy to break those beautiful legs." Tommy stared at Pen. "I gave the lady a chemical immobilizer.

Hotch knew he was doing anything to a victim. Of course he had some help in that.

He glanced to the side and saw that he was approaching Penelope dangerously.

"Leave her alone." Hotch pushed him away. -I already said, take me.

A man came up behind him and dragged him. Tommy approached Garcia and began to massage his legs. She tried to go somewhere happy all the time.

\- Edward. Tommy instructed another henchman. "Take Miss Penelope with you."

"No." Penelope felt herself being lifted. - I do not want to go.

"Bring Mr. Hotchner too." Tommy instructed. "I'd love him to join in."

Hotch was forced forward by another henchman. They were coming out of jail. He just needed to think fast.


	5. Flowers For You Grave

When Penelope was taken to the other room, what she saw made her freeze her blood. The tub filled with water in front of her was a sign that things would look ugly before they got any better.

Penelope was pushed into the tub and held barely able to support herself. Hotch was handcuffed to the wall, far from being able to help. He knew why he was here. And it hurt him even more.

"You were a bad girl, Miss Garcia. Tommy laughed. - Time to pay.

He pushed her face into on the icy tub. Penelope tried to struggle, tried to break free, but it was all useless. Hotch could not look. He wanted to break the wall and free Penelope from it.

Tommy pulled her head off the water. Her lungs burned now and she tried to catch the air as he pressed her again into the water.

She was completely frozen in the water, hair floating and Hotch screaming for her to survive.

When she was taken out of the water, she was thrown to the floor and her legs felt like jelly. She began to cough and vomit water.

Tommy looked at the image of a practically sick Penelope. He wanted her to suffer everything he went through in jail time. Picking up Hotchner, he subjected him to the same treatment as Garcia. However, the head of the unit looked much better than Penelope in surviving underwater.

Tommy was too nervous. He did not get what he wanted with Hotchner.

\- Take them back. Tommy ordered. - Leave the girl loose. At the moment she is completely sick to run away.

Hotch looked out into the hallway, seeking a chance to escape. He noticed the door that was always open and the trees that did not seem to end.

He looked at Garcia. The girl was not the usual girl, bright and happy. She had bruises and all this for her getting involved in picking him up.

Tommy Weller was a troubled young man. He set fire to places in the city because of his sister Tina. In one of them, she killed her then husband. He had been identified by Penelope and arrested by Hotch during a hostage situation in a building.

He had access to the lawsuit with all the evidence gathered and saw the name of Penelope written in some of them. Looking for the girl's name he discovered she was an FBI technical analyst.

She was the one he wanted now. He wanted revenge. He wanted her. And Hotchner would be his spectator.

He had made the perfect scene.

 **California Police Headquarters ...**

 **San Francisco, California ...**

\- Where's Agent Rossi? Carlos asked hurriedly. "Tell him Carlos Garcia is here, please."

The officer went in search of Rossi. The agent looked tired. He had not left all night the night before.

Derek was sleeping on one of the couches while JJ convinced Emily to go to sleep in the hotel. She knew it would be difficult.

Entering the room, Emily kicked off her shoes and took off her shirt. Her heart was beating slowly as she wondered if Penelope and Hotchner had beds that night, how they were now or if they were hurt.

She unlocked the phone and started crying in a photo with Aaron and Pen and she in the middle of both.

It was Penelope's birthday, and Emily had made sure she'd given the best present. A cat calling Hurricane. He came already big from a shelter. But as he was old, he eventually passed away. And it was one of the few times she saw Penelope cry.

"Where are you two?" - She asked. "What is he doing to you two?"

Derek entered the hotel room. Hotch had changed them for a double room. Garcia's suitcases were set up in the corner of the room. Opening one of them, he pulled out one of her sweaters and lay on his arms.

 _Hey, Morgan_. The memory of that birthday struck him. _"I know you had a bad case, but I was thinking of going to dinner with you."_

" _Nothing like that, sexy mama_. Derek pulled her to him. - _I got a surprise out there in the bullpen._

 _\- Seriously?_ Pen looked at her. _Surprise?_

 _"It's your birthday, Pen._ He opened the glass doors _. "We would not forget about this never._

 _\- Surprise !_ \- The whole staff, including a smiling Hotch shouted.

They ate cake and laughed. Emily introduced him to Hurricane and Derek kissed her on the cheek. Kevin was not around, and it annoyed her.

Derek knew how upset she was that Kevin was not at the party. It was the day she discovered that she was cheating on her.

Derek had comforted Penelope that night. And had never been so sure, hold her girl close.

Morgan? It was Reid beating. - Morgan, wake up. We have a body.

That made him jump out of bed. No, this could not be happening.

He opened the door and through Reid's expression the thing was really serious. They did not say a word when they passed Emily's room. The agent was depressed and they wanted her to sleep.

Everyone knew deep down, she and Hotch were a couple, but no one said anything against it. Both deserved and Hotch was being happy for the first time after Haley's death.

"Do you know whose body it is?" Derek saw Reid hesitate. - Spencer?

\- It's a woman's. Spencer was in defeat. "They asked us to look. They know about the kidnapping of Pen and Hotch.

"You said earlier that you knew who you were." Derek stopped the elevator. - Who is it?

"It's just speculation. Spencer braced herself. - Tommy Weller.

"The case at Royal?" Derek was confused. "But there was no fire.

"One of the women was his parole agent here in San Francisco. Spencer explained. "The other was his new employer. His lawyers were able to prove mental incapacity and he was released and promised never to return to Royal.

"But the method has changed. Derek wondered what he was missing. "Do you think he did it on purpose?"

"Hijacking two women and treating them well may be a part of the method we did not know at the time. Spencer shrugged. "If I'm right, then we have a mentally unstable young man loose with two of our friends."

Rossi dealt with the Garcia brothers. They appeared in weight at the police station. No one wanted to bend over.

"She's our sister." Carlos demanded to know. - We know we were fucking kids, but we want to help.

"You can sit in the corner." Rossi needed alcohol now. - I'm staying with Agent Alvez. You are civilians, you can not infiltrate it.

Carlos, Eddie, Manny and Rafe sat in a corner of the police station, still unwilling to leave. Rossi watched the men.

After they rescued Garcia he would tell her the truth. That he was her father.

Luke took the files from Hotch and Pen and sat down with Rossi to help find them both.

His wife sent him a message he ignored. Lisa was being extremely jealous now.


	6. Jealous

"I think we can finally tell who we looking for." Rossi looked at the body. - Tina Weller.

I was almost sure about him. Reid sighed. "At least it's not Pen or Hotch." I know it sounds bad.

Derek rushed out of the crime scene and sat on a bench in the square ahead. He did not know why, but he felt that his heart was being kicked in the moment.

Penelope. He knew she was being hurt. And Hotch too.

 **Somewhere in the woods ...**

\- Put her on her feet. Tommy ordered. "Now, Miss Garcia. Or should I call you Penelope?

"You can call me Garcia. She fell back when she received another cover. "You will not bend me."

\- Be quiet! Tommy kicked at his ribs. Shut the fuck up.

Hotch ran, trying to get Tommy away from his friend before he hurt her too much.

\- Stay still. Tommy tossed Hotch to the floor. "You will not stop me."

"Leave Pen alone." Hotch recovered. - Leave her alone.

Tommy was in a fit of rage. All he looked at Hotch as if he were a sworn enemy.

He left the two agents in the same place where they fell. Hotch ran for Garcia, who was bleeding from his mouth after the kicking sequence.

"I'll find a way to get us out of here." Hotch held his friend. "You and Morgan need to get married."

He wanted her to go back to Morgan and he wanted to go back to Emily.

He did not even notice when he fell asleep, right there.

 **California Police Headquarters ...**

 **San Francisco, California ...**

\- Not Lisa. Luke already had a headache. "I'm not at the bar now.

\- Seriously? Lisa practically screamed on the phone. "Last time you were.

\- Look, Lisa. Luke apologized. "You should learn to trust me." I'm not going to go from bar to bar in the middle of my Work. You've been finding this since we got married.

\- Are you blaming me? Lisa could burst his eardrums. - I'm babysitting your dog.

"I'll call you later." He started to hang up. I need to go. I need to hang up.

Rossi looked over a file at Luke. He knew what that was.

"Is your wife jealous?" Rossi asked nonchalantly. "I understand if you do not want to talk, but believe me when I say I know what it's like." My exes were like that, too.

"Lisa never understood my work. Luke complained. "It seems like every time I go out she creates a new story.

"You should separate. Rossi was frank. "That will start to get worse.

"I'll give you one last chance." Luke knew how it would end. "Just let me focus on this guy's files.

"Why would he buy a warehouse in the middle of a bush?" Rossi looked at Luke. - What's it?

"He bought some gadgets and sent them to the same place. Luke saw Rossi's understanding. "And if that's where he's keeping them?"

\- Possibly. Emily said. "I heard about Tina and came to help.

"Do you have your gun, Emily?" Rossi asked. "We're going to get our friends back."

The agent smiled. Luke, Emily, Rossi, Derek, Reid and JJ went in search of friends. And they would get it this time. Two days were already unacceptable.

Tommy Weller's Warehouse ...

\- Take the girl. Tommy ordered. - And put her in the van.

"No," Hotch pleaded. "You've hurt her too much already."

\- I do not care. Tommy tossed Hotch into the wall. "I'm done with you."

Hotch was stunned for a few seconds after Van left. Two SUVs stopped outside and He knew they had finally arrived.

FBI! Dave came in first. - Tommy Weller!

Dave! Hotch shouted. -On here.

\- Aaron. Rossi came in and helped his friend. - Where's Garcia?

\- She's in the van. Hotch said. "You need to find her. He hurt her too much.

Derek joined Luke and Reid in the SUV and followed Penelope. They had seen a lake at a glance and if what Reid thought was true, he would throw it into him.

Tommy went down the hill and went on the lake route. He would get rid of that bitch and disappear.

Opening her door, they stopped close enough and threw Penelope, barely conscious inside him and they left.

Derek stopped as he approached and saw the worst scene of his life. The killer threw his heart into that icy lake and left.

Shifting glances, Luke and Derek ran into the lake while Spencer called for the ransom. Not even taking off his vest, Derek and Luke jumped for Penelope.

He did not get here to lose Penelope now. He would not live another day without her. The ring was still stored and he would give it to her.

Penelope's body sank deeper and deeper into the lake. She did not even try to fight. She lost the last remnant of consciousness she had and let the darkness call her.

Derek managed to reach her. Taking her in his arms, Derek brought her to the surface with the help of Luke.

\- Derek! Reid ran to his friends. "Put her down.

He laid her down quietly. She looked like a wet-haired angel, but her thoughts stopped when Reid began a cardiac massage on her.

"She has no pulse!" Spencer shouted. "Derek, you have to.

He did not need more information when his lips hit hers, trying to revive his girlfriend at all costs.

The sound of the helicopter took them out of any dream.

"She's breathing, but she's very ill. Reid explained. "I called a helicopter, but they can not land here.

"Let's take her somewhere." Derek took Pen in his arms, very carefully. - Come on Baby Girl. Do not give up on us.

If it were not a horrible circumstance, it could be the sweetest thing they've ever seen. But the situation was too terrible.

\- Agent Morgan. The paramedic had him put Pen on the stretcher. "Only one can come with her now."

\- I'll. Derek climbed into the helicopter, leaving Luke and Spencer waiting for the others. - I'll send you the news.

The flight seemed everything, less welcoming. She was put into a oxygen, IV and everything. No one really knew if she would survive.

\- Arriving at the hospital. The paramedic said. "We really need a good fight.

\- What does that mean? Derek almost shouted. "Can she die?"

"I will not deny it. The nurse said. - She has broken ribs broken basin, the nose seems to be broken too.

\- Baby Girl. Derek started to cry. "I can not let her go.

"And any trace of DNA was carried through the water." He saw Derek's confusion. You know, sexual violence.

Now Derek was sick. If he touched Pen ...

\- We're five minutes away. The nurse gave him a partial smile. "Let's be glad she has not yet coded.

Derek nodded, but the heart monitor started to go crazy. He just did not want it.

He looked like a ghost in that helicopter. His hand was disconnected from Pen during the shocks. She could really die.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Hotch was being examined by a paramedic. Prentiss stood next to her boyfriend, throwing dirty looks at the girl who tried to flirt with her boyfriend.

"Just apply the ointment once a day, and you'll look good again." She smiled and left without another word.

\- Hey. Hotch pulled Emily to him. "You know I only have eyes for you, right?

\- I am sorry. Emily kissed him. "Two days were enough to get you away."

\- I missed you too. He was lost in the scent of her hair. "But believe me when I say that being with Garcia that time was better. He hit her so much and I do not even know what happened.

Derek rescued her. Emily sat in the ambulance. "After Tommy threw her into the lake." He and Luke jumped in and she was already unconscious. They brought her back, but she went by helicopter to the hospital.

"Then we should go there." Hotch said. "But I prefer it in an SUV. Ambulances make me afraid.

"A federal agent afraid of ambulances?" Emily kissed him and smiled. - My hero.

He laughed and kissed her again. He would take X-rays at the hospital and stay with Derek for whatever happened.

Rossi felt his heart break when Emily said that Penelope was thrown into a lake and that most likely, Tommy had run away.

He needed to see his daughter. And tell her about her role in the life of technique.

But could he really?


	7. Ashes Like Snow

A silence fell on the SUV that took the BAU team to the hospital. Tommy had disappeared shortly after releasing Penelope into the lake.

Reid and Luke searched everywhere, for all the entrances and exits, but he had escaped.

Hotch was leaning on Emily while JJ drove the SUV. Spencer was with Dave and Luke in the other car. He stayed in his own little world reminiscing the day she was shot.

It was another one of those horrible days. He was reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee when JJ's call arrived.

 _\- Spence?_ "Your memory traveled to that day. _\- It's me. I need you to go to the hospital. Something happened._

\- _What happened?_ Spencer jumped off the couch. - _Who's there?_

 _\- Penelope_. JJ had begun to cry. _\- She was shot in front of your building. They do not know if she will survive._

 _\- I will be there_. Reid got ready in a hurry.

This could only be a bad dream.

\- Spencer? Dave's voice sounded. - Are you alright?

"Have you ever wanted to do something else?" Spencer asked. - Or maybe have a memory that does not remember every bad and bad thing that ever happened in your life?

"I already wanted to forget everything that happened. David sighed. Especially when Garcia was shot.

\- I know about that. Luke looked at him. "I think one of you, uh, should call her brothers before they set fire to that police station."

\- We can do this from the hospital. Dave grunted. "Let them wallow in pity for a while. They got out of her life and now they want to go back.

"Seriously, Dave. Luke did not know the story from Garcia's point of view. "I think they need to know about it and before they set it on fire." Carlos seems to be tough all the way to "I do not want to talk to my sister", but inside he misses her.

"Just do not let them get in my way." Rossi dialed. - Carlos. It's Agent Rossi. We're on our way to the hospital. Your sister is there. Goodbye.

Rossi hung up his cell phone and sighed.

\- Very professional. Reid joked. "Let's hope it does not take a fire truck."

"They're already at the hospital anyway. Rossi tried to lighten the mood. "They can be treated there if I have to hit them."

Carlos hung up with Rossi and his expression went blank. He could not believe it. Rossi did not tell him anything else, but he suspected it was serious.

\- Let's go to the hospital. Carlos was able to speak. "Penelope is there now.

Getting in the car, Eddie, Manny and Rafe feared for their sister. Carlos's expression was a mystery, and they did not know what his brother was thinking.

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital, where the medical team waited for Garcia. Predictably, Derek was not allowed in the emergency room.

\- Female about 35 years. The nurse began. "She was physically assaulted and thrown into a lake." Encoded in transport.

\- Take her to surgery. The surgeon said. - I'll be there in a second.

Her dress was cut in half when she reached the living room and a blanket was placed over the most intimate parts of it.

\- I need suction here. The surgeon shouted. - More gauze.

"She's going to have a good fight going forward." The attendant shouted. "There are three broken ribs.

\- Right. The surgeon sighed. "We'll fix this girl and give her back to her friends."

"There's a black man out there. The nurse said. "He look really anxious, and we had to get him out of here."

"He would not help by staying here. The doctor sighed. - She was beaten. Is very.

\- She was kidnapped by a serial Killer. The nurse said. "The one who killed the two women at the convention center." And Royal's girl.

"He was brother for one of the girls?" The doctor looked at Penelope. - My God, what's going on?

Her heart is stopping. The assistant shouted. - We need shock here.

Hotch arrived at the hospital being helped by Emily and JJ. He came in and was taken straight to an x-ray. he had possibly a concussion and Emily refused to leave Hotch alone.

Rossi sat down next to Derek. Looking at the agent his clothes had some slime from the lake and his pants were still wet. Rossi took a small picture from his right pocket and did not notice JJ staring at him.

"Is this Penelope?" She said at a considerable height. "Why do you have this?"

"JJ, this is not the place. Rossi sighed. "It's not the time anyway.

\- David Rossi. JJ was annoyed. - I'm a mother. Believe me when I tell you that you look at the picture as if you were looking at your daughter.

\- Right. David put the photo in JJ's hands. - I'm her real father. I do not think she knows, and she does not seem to guess at all. I never told her.

\- Because? Derek asked. "Why would you hide it from her?" Do you know how many days she cries for her parents?

"Yes." JJ sat down beside her. "She misses her father. She knows he left when she was two.

"I do not know how much she knows. David sighed. "When I got back to the agency, I could not even get up and hug her. That was just awful. When she was shot, I never felt so lost as on that day.

David closed his eyes against the memory of that day. It was Aaron who called. And he did not look well.

 _"Do not say we have another case."_ He hung up the fire _. - Where is?_

 _Dave._ There was a pause _. - It's Garcia. She was shot._

 _\- I'll be there in minutes._ David set down the wine.

 _Turning off the fire completely and dropping the wine, he put on a robe and went. He would never forgive himself if she died._

\- Was difficult. He repeated as JJ hugged him. "And it is now."

"You did not want to hurt Pen. JJ found. "I'll call Will and tell him Pen and Hotch are safe. And that Pen is in surgery.

\- I need some air. Derek got up and walked to the chapel.

Sitting on one of the benches he clasped his hands again and wept. He could never forgive himself if it was too late.

 _\- Penelope_. He remembered the conversation he had with her. _"I never meant you're not good to him or that you have something wrong."_

" _You've had me before, Derek_. "She was upset and right. _I'm going to this meeting._

 _"Then go out with me._ " He was afraid of something he would never know. " _Come with me and have some drinks."_

 _\- Go to hell_. "She slammed the phone into Derek's face and left.

He knew the result. She had been shot and bleeding in front of her building, like an angel wounded to death.

He collapsed in tears in the little chapel when his heart seemed to be ripped out of him.

"Hit 300." The doctor slapped the blades. - To put away!

He shocked Penelope again. Again nothing from her come back. In one last effort he reached for the shovels again and shocked her again.

Finally the beeps came back and he felt better. He was not ready to lose Penelope.

\- If she survives. The doctor looked at her. "Coma may be inevitable.

And none of them doubted it.


	8. This Love

Hotch finally finished his exams and was forced by the doctor to stay one night hospitalized for a concussion.

Emily sat down next to her, a little annoyed at how she'd gone so wrong with her best friend and her future fiance.

"You're going to get sick if you continue to martyre." Hotch said. "I know you're scared for her, and so am I.

"It's just that I can not lose her. Emily sighed. "After the shot, I thought she was always safe in her Batcave, making the bats fly while she helps us."

\- Can I tell you something? Hotch looked at her passionately. "After I got the news that she was shot, I just could not believe it. I could not think she was going to die, because that girl is strong.

"But Battle is dead." Emily sighed. "And Tommy does not. He's still loose.

"I have something in mind if Pen survives." Hotch made her sit on the bed with him. "You just need to tell Derek she'll be safe."

\- I know what it is. Emily saw him startled. "You want to hold a press conference saying she survived and she's in the ICU. This way we're going to lure Tommy and put him in jail for three attempts at murder.

\- I need to rest. Hotch smiled. "I think you could really replace me while.

\- Not yet. She kissed him. "I'll see if Pen has left while you sleep and dream about me."

"Then it will be good dreams." He joked. - I love you Emily.

\- And I love you more. She kissed him. - Aaron.

Emily waited until Hotch fell asleep to leave. She needed news on Pen.

"I brought you a change of clothes for you." Luke set the bag in front of Derek. "Or you'll catch a cold."

\- Obliged Luke. Derek started to cry. "I can not shake off that feeling of the chapel. Why does it have to be her?

"Because these cowards think she's weak." Luke said gently. "But they forget that she's strong."

\- Thank you Luke. Derek smiled. "It's her two doctors."

Both men looked tired and sad. They approached Derek and Luke, since Rossi needed a coffee. JJ was with Reid and Emily with Hotch.

"Are you here for Penelope?" The doctor turned to Derek. - Eric Colson. I'm Penelope's primary doctor.

\- I 'm Dr. Edgar. The other introduced himself. - I had her surgery.

\- Derek Morgan. He shook hands. - Boyfriend of Garcia.

"Let me be frank just before you begin. Dr Colson sat down. "She had three broken ribs, tying her wrists, trauma to the lungs in what I think she was drowned, her leg was broken, a distended wrist. And a concussion. She lined up at the operating table, so she's a tough girl to die for.

"We fixed everything on the table, except for the concussion. She needs time. Edgar related. "Only, the trauma she suffered brought her into a coma.

Derek felt his legs weak, even sitting. With the. Your Baby Girl was in a coma.

\- We do not know yet if it is something lasting in the long run. Colson explained. "Let's do some tests as soon as she's in the ICU."

\- Can I see her? Derek was crying openly. - Please?

"Usually we would not." Edgar explained. "But I see how much you love her and a discussion would not help her at all." I'm going to ask for a sofa for her room.

"I wanted to see your father first." Derek asked. "He's with the other agent, and I'd like him to personalize her room."

\- Light colors may help. Edgar smiled. - Weak pink and flowers.

Derek smiled a little. He would give Pen a different room and some of his things. He knew he could not stand the field while she was in a coma.

There was another problem: She was in San Francisco and he wanted her to be taken to Virginia. Everyone would want to be with her.

\- Where is she? Carlos shouted at the hospital. "I'm her brother, I want no, I demand to see Penelope Garcia.

\- Carlos, enough. Eddie demanded. "This is no place of confusion here. Sorry, I'd like to see or know something about Penelope Garcia.

\- Right. The nurse threw a dirty look at Carlos. "Your sister has a boyfriend and a father so I can just tell you that she's in a coma at the moment.

\- Wait. Manny was stunned. - Dad?

"Yes." The nurse looked at him. - Special Agent David Rossi. He presented her certificate.

\- You! Derek intervened. - Come here.

They passed directly to Morgan. Stopping in front of the agent, Carlos seemed nervous that his sister hid it.

"David never told her that he was his father. Derek drew his face. "Now stop being children and sit down.

"How could David Rossi be her father?" Carlos asked confused. - When her mother came, she said she did not tell how she broke up.

\- Agent Morgan? Luke saved Derek from explanations. "I got a position on that." They can transfer Penelope to Virginia safely from here two days ago.

\- Thank you Alvez. Derek smiled. "I'd love to have you around."

Luke sat up and smiled. He liked Derek and was worried about Penelope.

"I'd love to stay here and watch you slay me." Derek stood up. "But I'm going to see the woman I love now."

He went into a hallway and entered a room. Seeing Penelope lying so still and with a tube in her mouth, she broke it. He knew it was the most he could have after all.

But still, she never looked so beautiful. They arranged her hair on the pillow and her hospital gown was a pink instead of standard white.

The sound of the machines made him break his fantasy. She was still alive. He had to believe.

Sitting next to her, Derek took a lock of hair in his hands and sniffed. As cliché as those movies they watched, but so right anyway.

\- I will always be here. Derek kissed her cheek. "No matter how long it takes you to heal. We're all rooting for you.

His eyes were heavy with sleep and he closed slowly on top of his bed and slept with one hand entwined in hers.

That's how Rossi found him. Looking out the window he took the medallion from his pocket and wept silently. It was Gideon who gave the gift medallion. He and Pen were great friends when her father and he were colleagues.

 _\- I have a gift for you_. Jason handed the box to Rossi. - _I hope you like it. Penny helped me do it._

" _You love my daughter_." Rossi smiled. - Jason ... _It's beautiful._

 _The medallion had the pictures of Penelope and Rossi together and one of Gideon with Penelope_.

 _He never left that gift when she left._

Walking back to the waiting room, he was going to have a chat with his foster brothers now. And he would not measure words.


	9. Because Of You

**1981 ...**

"That's not the Barbara question. Rossi defended himself. "And I do not want to fight in front of Penny." She's a little girl.

"God, David, you're such an idiot. Barbara left, leaving Penelope with David.

"Are you sad, Daddy?" Little Penelope asked. - You know it will.

"I love you so much, my girl. He hugged her. "I'm sorry for the fight. Do you want to come with me and Uncle Gideon to have ice cream?

"Is he bringing the baby?" Penelope asked innocently. "He looks like a full-size doll."

\- We will see. He put her on his lap. - Chocolate ice cream.

Barbara looked at them both joking and going out together. She would never tell him that it would be the last time he would see her.

 **Today...**

David walked over to Penelope's adoptive brothers. He was not happy for Carlos to still try to take control of Pen's life for himself.

\- Agent Rossi. Carlos approached. "Why did not you call us to wait if Pen would come out alive or not, did not you tell us?"

"Do not tell me what to tell you. Rossi would not take it lightly. "When I got there, you just had to kick me out.

\- Well, she killed our parents. Carlos seemed irreducible. "Did you want us to give flowers?"

"That's not what I meant. Rossi looked at him. "I wanted you to hear it giving your own version."

Nothing would change the facts. Carlos closed his arms around her. "And the fact is that you're her father and did not tell her."

Rossi sat down, a little away from Carlos and close to the others. Both seemed understandable to David.

"Barbara and I had another fight about my job. Rossi started. "One day I go out with Pen to have ice cream with Gideon and Stephen, and the next day I come to an empty house.

"Did she take Pen away?" Manny asked. - Because?

"We had almost nothing when Gideon and I began to drive. Rossi explained. "When I got home, there was a letter explaining that she hated me and that my Penelope would never be mine again.

"How long have you been looking for her?" Rafe had tears. "I mean, you came looking for her soon after that, did not you?"

"They've been searching for information about them for five years. Rossi looked at the medallion. "I found them, but they were happy with their father.

"Room 101 emergency." The voice brought them out of the conversation. - Emergency room 101.

Rossi raced through his life when he recognized the number. He arrived just in time to see Derek being put out of the room.

No one could speak for nearly five minutes. Emily and JJ and Luke rushed into the bedroom and watched two men break their barriers.

\- She was there. Derek spoke robotically. And in the next, she began to die.

JJ screamed and started to cry. Spencer hugged her and Emily needed to sit down. She looked at Hotch's room and saw her brothers frozen.

The door opened, revealing Dr. Colson very shaken. He sat down with his hands on his face and sighed.

\- She's back now. He breathed. "But I must warn you that it may or may not happen again."

\- What can we do? Derek asked for a solution. "There must be something."

\- I wish there were. He handed her some documents. "It may be consoling to know that she is not suffering."

Derek looked at him and Rossi and Emily held him so he would not hit the doctor.

\- Get the fucking document on your ass! Derek shouted. "I'm not going to kill my girl." Do not even try, okay?

\- Calm down, Derek. Rossi said. - Listen to a doctor. I am her father and I will not authorize this.

\- Right. The doctor gave it up. "But she's going to be in a coma until her body lasts, and every day she gets into a coma, it's a lovely day she can wake up."

He got up and left. Intimately, he admired the love for the woman, but on the other, he knew the chances of her surviving or even waking.

Hotch was anxious after hearing the emergency code on the loudspeaker. Emily came in, defeated, and sat down on a couch away from him. He got it. She needed some time.

\- Love. He called her. "What happened to Penelope?"

\- She's in a coma. Emily knew he already knew. Her heart stopped once and they brought her back.

\- What happened to her? Hotch insisted. - After the announcement.

The doctor brought her back. "She was really avoiding it. And he gave Derek the papers to turn off the devices. Then Rossi got into the middle of the story.

\- Rossi? - The achievement hit him. "He told you, did not he?

"You do not look surprised. She shook her head. When did you find out?

\- I always knew. Hotch replied. "He told me about his daughter he never saw again. That's why I accepted it at BAU because Pen worked there and at least he would be near her.

\- Damn Hotch. Emily looked annoyed. "Pen misses your daddy damn. I never see her so sad when her mother's death anniversary comes.

Hotch just started crying. Emily was right. And if Pen never woke up his dreams would be cut short.

Derek sat down next to Penelope again in his hospital room. Rossi managed to get her to a private room. His house, all equipped with medical equipment.

Luke won a transfer at his request. He wanted to be around. He spoke to Lisa and ended it when she accused him of sleeping with Penelope. It was so stupid he did not even deign to respond.

Lisa threw a clog at him and he bent down at the right time.

Derek just needed Penelope to be all right. Hotch asked Emily to take him to see her friend. He went in a wheelchair and stopped at the door of the room.

The darkest agent was only a shadow of the strong man he had always been and Penelope so still and still in bed. Approaching them, Hotch placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

\- She needs to get back, man. Derek almost begged. "I can not go on with my life without her."

"There are people who spend up to ten years in a coma. And Hotch wanted to kick himself at that moment. "Penelope would love to live her life with you and you will. When she wakes up, you can finally count on me for a wedding.

"What if she does not wake up?" Derek demanded a cheerful response. "How am I going to live without her?"

\- Will not. Hotch hugged him. "None of us will.

Rossi stood outside. He still had to take care of something.

Going to an office, he filed one of the errors in Penelope's certificate. And he was tired of hiding it. He would tell her.


	10. Love Never Felt So Good

**Six months later...**

The worst thing about returning to an empty house was knowing that the love of his life was still in a coma.

Every time Derek would travel with the team his fears would come back. Six months of agony with Penelope in a coma. Six months of searching for Tommy Weller and no clue.

Six months they would never come back. He felt so powerless with it. He wanted to kiss her lips and tell her how much he loved her. He would open the buttons of her blouse and make love to her.

Sitting in the chair, Derek imagined life without her. It was not pleasant.

\- I knew you'd be here. Rossi's voice, equally broken. - Any change?

"No," he said automatically. - Anything. Not a fucking move.

"But she's still here." Rossi sat down with Derek. - Brain activity has increased. They are confident.

"From the time she was shot I'd come out that she'd be back." Derek sighed. - We were going to start a life together. Children, a dog. And he's still out there. Not even our bait worked.

"Hotch asked me if you intend to take a leave of absence." Rossi looked down. "He's worried about you." We all are.

\- I dont understand. Derek wanted to die. "I lost it to Kevin before and now.

\- Listen to me. Rossi forced him to look at him. "Take the license and take care of it. Keep talking to her, making her come back. I'm going home to sleep.

Derek muttered a simple good evening to Rossi, without taking his eyes off Penelope. Something forced him to see her tonight.

He took a book that Spencer let him read to her. Laughing at the promise Spencer made him make.

"Promise you will read through?" Spencer heard Derek promise. "When the last page of the book comes, she'll be awake.

 _"Oh, Helen, go away," I said, starting to feel exhausted._

 _"Seriously, I really do," she assured him._

 _\- It is true? I asked uncertainly._

 _I was such a fool. She should not hear anything she said. At my age I_

 _really should have a little more common sense._

 _"Yes, yes," she replied, speaking with an unusual seriousness._

 _\- Because? I asked._

 _"Because his business was all hard, while he talked to_

 _you, minutes ago. She shouted, laughing. I caught you with my mouth on_

 _Bottle, right?_

 _"Now go, will you please?" For one day it was enough._

 _"Sorry." Helen laughed. No, really. I think he loves you. Think_

 _same. And let's face it frankly, if anyone has experience_

 _With men in love, that someone is me._

 _She was right._

 _\- You love him? - He asked._

 _"I do not know," I said ungraciously. "I do not know him well enough to say._

 _But I really like him. Is that enough? "That will suffice," she said thoughtfully._

 _"I hope you really love each other." I hope you are very happy together._

 _"My God, thank you, Helen," I said, really excited. Tears me_

 _came to the eyes. I was overwhelmed by her good wishes._

He sighed. Almost six months reading with breaks for the trips where he needed to go and she still had not agreed.

He lay on his bed, resting his head on one of her arms.

Hotch and Emily entered the house where they both lived with Jack. Emily came up with a pack of black Halls. She wanted to spice up the relationship. Six months sleeping together in the same positions was exhausting.

"I see you've planned something today, my love. Hotch smiled. "Tell me what's going on in your little head."

\- Black Halls. Emily smiled. - Raise the game.

"Um." He opened the package and took one of the pills. - Are you sure? I've read about that. There may be some control.

"I just need to forget that Tommy Weller can show up any second." She looked at him. "And Pen's still in a coma."

\- Right. He opened the buttons on her blouse. "God Emily, you're so beautiful.

\- Continues. She groaned at his touch. - It feels so good.

When the blouse fell on the bed he looked at her. Her perfect breasts ready to be taught, her white body and her black hair.

Taking off her pants he would give her pleasure first. Opening the tablet he had separated, he put it in his mouth. It was a sensation she would never forget.

Lowering until his already throbbing hotch core began to suck like he'd never done with other women. And other women mean Haley feathers.

"Oh." Emily began to moan. "God, please do not stop.

"No intention, love. He sucked the pill at the same time. "How's the feeling?"

"Wanting to do it again in a while." She closed her eyes. "Oh my God, this is so delicious.

"Come to me, Emily. He whispered between licks. Come on.

\- Oh! She grabbed the covers. - Aaron!

She exploded into an insane orgasm. If she knew that Hotch could do things like that, she would have caught him sooner.

\- Your turn. He offered her another tablet. - I want to feel you.

Emily opened the tablet and clung to Hotch's cock. He was in a high cloud of pleasure and euphoria.

Not struggling, he pulled her off his cock and laid her on the bed. Climbing over Emily Hotch slowly entered her pussy and they finally came together that night.

He started small movements until he saw that the agent barely held his moans, but he bit the pillow so as not to wake Jack. They even closed the door with the key before playing.

\- I'll come again. Emily kissed him. - Inside of me.

"I think I'm almost there, too." Hotch kissed his neck. - Inside you.

They wanted children together even if they were not married. As they both arrived, low moans were heard.

Hotch and Emily kissed for a while and unlocked the door. Finally finding the sleep they knew they needed now.

Penelope felt herself in an interminable tunnel. Whenever she heard Derek's voice reading to her, she would try to reach him, but always fall back in the beginning.

Not today. She reached the end of the tunnel and jumped into the water beneath her, not sure where she was going to stop or why she jumped.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw that it was a hospital and looked strangely with her room in her apartment. Looking around, it seemed like a long time had passed. It was extremely difficult to breathe with something stuck in his throat.

Looking at one hand she saw what could be described as a work of art. His Derek slept in his arms.

Her breathing grew harder and harder.

Derek woke to the sound of the accelerated monitor. All her fears were released, but the wind carried away as soon as she saw the eyes of her Baby Girl awake.

\- Hey, go easy, okay? Derek pushed a button. - I'm going to call your doctor.

\- Agent Morgan. Dr. Carson looked at Penelope. "That can not be true. She looked almost dead.

\- She can not breathe. Derek just ignored him. "Please, you can take this thing out of her throat."

"I'll need you to stay outside." Carson replied. - Go take some juice and some air. I promise she'll be fine when she gets back.

Derek left unwillingly, but leaving now would have its advantages. Taking his cell phone, he made the most important call.

"Derek's almost two in the morning. Then Rossi remembered that Derek was in the hospital. - What is going on? Is Penelope all right?

\- She woke Dave up. Derek was in tears. "They're testing her."

\- She woke up? Tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm on my way there."

Rossi got dressed and took the keys to his SUV. Six long months caring for his daughter in a coma gave him as much courage as he could now.

He would have to call everyone, but it would be arranged. All he wanted now was to see his daughter. And tell Penelope about it.


	11. Love Game

Hotch was having a great sleep when his and Emily's cell phones started ringing simultaneously on the kitchen phone. Something was happening.

\- Hotchner. He was already on his feet. - Hello?

\- She woke up. Rossi's very cheerful voice sounded. Penelope woke up.

Hotch started to smile at the news. It was something everyone dreamed about. The team suffered with the poor technicians who sent him. Kevin was never an option.

\- That's great. Hotch smiled. "But did you have to call all the phones at the same time?"

\- I'm sorry. Rossi blushed. - I am so happy.

"So you've decided?" Hotch hoped he'd finally tell. "Are you going to tell her about you being her father?"

\- It's time. Dave parked. - Come to the hospital. I already called JJ and Reid. Luke is on his way, too.

\- I'll talk to Emily. Hotch said. - What about Dave? I'm happy for Penelope.

\- Thank you. Rossi hung up the phone and went to the hospital. - David Rossi.

"Of course, Mr. Rossi. The nurse gave him the badge. "She woke up then?"

"I've never been so happy." Rossi laughed. "The others will come, and your brothers, too."

Derek was waiting outside Pen's room for the moment to enter.

"He's been with her for an hour. Derek complained. - It's taking too long.

\- She's being checked. Rossi made him sit down. - She is awake. And the doctor wants to know if she's okay.

"It's been six months, Dave. Derek felt his shoulders free. "But it felt like a lifetime.

\- She needs it. Rossi laughed. "I think we'll know how she is now."

\- Then? Derek ran to the doctor. - How is she?

\- Shocked to find out it's been six months. The doctor looked at both of them. "Despite this, she wants someone she calls chocolate thunder, and supposing it's you, you can come in." We took the tube in the mouth of her mouth, but she needs time before we talk.

"Dave ..." Hotch appeared breathless. - Sorry for the delay.

\- Jack? Rossi just smiled. - I'm glad you could make it.

"How is she, really?" Derek wanted to know. "You said she kind of was shocked by the time."

"Honestly, I'd like to say she'll be fine." "Her legs have healed significantly, but she needs physical therapy.

Derek nodded before entering. Penelope looked at him curiously. She was staring at the wall and immediately stared at him as he entered.

"Derek ..." Her voice rasped. "Are you afraid of me?"

\- Sorry Baby girl. Derek kissed his forehead. "I did not know if I would see you again." I ... Oh my God.

\- Everything will be fine. - She smiled. - I'm happy to be alive.

\- Now goddess. He put a finger to her lips. "I need you to be silent." The doctor will kill me if I let you be my motor mouth.

He laid his head under her arm until he felt she had fallen asleep. Leaving the ICU room, he looked at her.

\- We need to talk, Dave. Derek went straight. - And now.

Leaving Hotch with Pen they went to the canteen. It was a necessary conversation.

Hotch entered the room and looked at Pen serene on the bed. He knew she would wake up soon, but she could not help noticing. For most of the time Derek was needed at the FBI, he was here.

He noticed Penelope's eyes widening. Tears of joy streamed down the chief's face.

\- Welcome back, Pen. Hotch walked over to her side. "I'm glad you're alive."

She just smiled. She had to keep her voice. Hotch picked up a chair and then took her hands.

\- I just want to say that I'm here. - He smiled. "Derek told me you can not say much, but I need to know everything. Not now. When you were there in the van and he threw you into the lake and after Derek and Luke saved you.

"I do not remember much. She saw Hotch's confusion. "Just the part where he hit me and gagged me." I felt the water, but I do not remember anything.

\- We all miss you. Hotch caressed her cheek. - Emily went to collect the rest of the gang because Spencer collapsed after she broke the news to him.

"I did not want to cause that." She apologized. - I'm an outcast.

"You could not even try." Hotch was happy about Penelope's return. "Jack made you drawings, and I need your evaluation." But right now, I want you sleeping.

He saw her fall asleep almost at the same time. Hotch needed to see her friend alive again. In the midst of her things and being the queen of BAU.

 **Not far from there ...**

"Are you sure she woke up?" Tommy was on the phone. "The last time I heard you, she was dying.

"When was the last time I lied?" Lisa was offended. "I saw Luke the other day with her. Derek seems conniving to my ex-husband's relationship with her dying fiancee.

"I think Derek trusts Penelope too much." Tommy tossed another dart. "I need you to do something for me."

\- Allow your entry? Lisa laughed. - Impossible. Even if you pass by the security guards you will run into one of the agents. Dr. Carlsson wants to send Penelope away from here a week ago if nothing changes.

"So we have to make sure there's a scene for her to send before." Tommy laughed. "My dear, the performance is yours.

"You'll pay me a spa day." Lisa laughed. - And other things.

\- Consider done. Tommy hung up the phone. "Soon you'll be mine."

He kissed a photo of Penelope pierced with a javelin.

Lisa saw Luke inside Penelope's room with the whole crew. He'd been working with them, making sure Derek stayed as long as possible with Pen.

After the divorce was over, with Lisa's scene shooting flour in the courtroom, he definitely moved to Washington with Roxy, giving Lisa his San Francisco apartment.

\- I want to pull a toast. JJ distributed juice to everyone. "The return of our private sunbeam and Aaron and Emily who finally left their long hours of bureaucracy aside and joined. Get the boss.

Palms were heard and Pen's contagious laugh. Everyone stopped at that moment, admiring the lack of that sound.

\- Hey, baby girl. Derek saw her smile. - I have something to do right.

He took the ring from the drawer where he was and knelt in front of Pen, who sighed. Everyone froze, including an annoyed Lisa outside.

"In those six months, all I wanted was you back. He took her hand. "I do not know how to be anyone without you, girl. I love you, more than I ever did for someone else. Do you agree to be my wife?

JJ dropped the fork of his dessert and Emily sighed. Dave was proud of his daughter and Hotch and Reid grinned widely. Luke mimicked Emily and sighed.

\- Hot Stuff. She looked at the ring stone. - Yes, I do. Clear. Logical.

\- She say yes! There was an explosion of applause. - I'm getting married, guys!

Lisa turned and left, doing nothing. She was too angry for anything now.

\- Damn you! Lisa shouted in the parking lot. - I swear to get kill of this bitch!

And for the first time in her life, she had an enemy.


	12. Making Plans And Telling The Truth

**A week later...**

"I still think it's premature for you to take her home." "Dr. Carson said. - I understand that unsub is still loose, but can not we give another week?

\- I want to see my things. Pen made a cute face. "I want to see everyone, and Rossi seems to want to tell me something."

\- I even imagine what it is. He saw Penelope's gaze. "I'll get your papers then."

\- Derek. Pen called the bridegroom. "What he meant by" I even imagine what it is. "

\- Baby Girl. Derek went to her side. "I know what Rossi wants to talk about, but I think he'd better tell you. He told me as soon as you went into surgery in San Francisco. I did not want to hide for six months, but you had a little sleep.

\- Right. "She did not like secrets. "So I thought about the wedding."

"Let me take you home." Derek looked at the time again. "We're going to Rossi's.

\- Because? "Pen did not understand. "Tommy's back, is not he?" That's why they're here.

\- Yes, baby. Derek put her in the wheelchair. "But I'll protect you anyway."

She did not say anything else. It seemed too good to be true. Derek said nothing about the threatening letters that reached her room and which he intercepted. Or the calls that forced Hotch to lead Jack and Emily to live with Dave.

Arriving at David's house, Morgan took Penelope out of the car and carried her into his arms. They were, after all, engaged.

Rossi watched as the car pulled up in the driveway and sighed. He would finally tell her the truth. She had all the DNA tests he did when she was in a coma, all the pictures of her old home and all the things they did.

He knew that such a thing was necessary. The experience of almost losing his daughter was terrible.

\- Derek. Rossi opened the door. Hey Kitten.

Hey, Dave. - She smiled. "This stallion needs to rest now that I'm out of the hospital."

"Get some sleep, Derek. Rossi looked at him deeply. "Hotch and I can keep Pen.

"You're living here too, Bossman?" Pen thought Tommy was making something up. - I'm so sorry. Where is Jack?

\- Garcia. "He knew the matter was serious. "First of all I need to talk to you and Dave really needs to.

\- Hey. Rossi took her hand. "I saved a lot of time to get here and not tell.

\- You are scarring me. Pen was frightened. Am I being fired?

\- Penelope. Rossi took a deep breath. - I'm your father.

The room was dead silent, and even Hotch seemed to have frozen. Penelope kept trying to see if it was a bland joke, but Dave's gaze was real and frightened.

\- Because? She knew she still could not just run away. - Why now out of nowhere?

"Since the day your mother went out with you, I came to you." And suddenly, the floodgates opened. "I've been looking for you for years, and when I finally did, I saw I could not get into you and rip you out."

"But you and I work together." She was more injured than annoyed. "So long that I could know you better."

\- I know and I'm sorry. He lifted her chin. "I can not say I always wanted to tell you, because days and villains like Henry Grace could use my girl against me.

"Then if it were not for the sick we took ..." She smiled yellow at him. "Would you have told me?"

\- Exactly. He knew forgiveness would not come immediately. "I understand if you do not want to forgive me now, but I do not even know if I deserve it.

"You know I always wanted you to be my father. She eased the tension. "Now I have, and I will not let it pass.

"Does that mean I'm tolerable?" He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. - I understand if you delay.

"I've lost so many chances with you, Dad. She braced herself for a hug. "That all I want to do is hug you and say Tommy will not win."

Hotch watched the exchange in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've got something for you." He handed her the certificate. "You're going to need to marry your chocolate god."

"Did you put your name on it?" Pen felt the tears fall. - I do not know what to say.

"You do not have to say anything, my girl. Rossi hugged her. "Just that everything will be all right."

"Are you going to take me to my handsome boyfriend at my wedding, then?" His brown eyes almost begged. - Please.

\- Whatever my daughter wants. Rossi kept his grip on her. - God, Penelope. You're the daughter anyone would want, right Aaron?

\- Do not look at me. Hotch laughed. "I'd rather have her as a sister." After all, if Tommy is around, he will not give up.

\- I have a plan. Pen said. - But we need all of the team here.

While Hotch called everyone and called Derek, Pen and Rossi stayed together. Being Penelope's father was wonderful, fun and everything he could want.

Despite this, there was no one happy at all about the wonderful life Penelope had gained in such a short time after she had left the coma.

Lisa still tried to talk to Luke, but he did not want to see the woman in front of him again. She was being irrational. Again.

Knocking on the door of a house not far from Rossi's and rented for two years, Tommy, now Elijah, received Lisa at his house.

I told you to be careful. Tommy pulled her inside. "What's so important to come at this time?"

"I want to be part of your plan." Lisa was direct. "But I want to punish Luke together."

\- What has changed? Tommy poured her a whiskey. "Four weeks ago, you did not want your boy hurt.

\- I understand he hates me. Lisa put the whole whiskey back at once. "I want to see him and Penelope dead."

"They're not together." Tommy reminded her. "And kidnapping three federal agents is tricky and risky.

"You did not understand me. Lisa patted the table. "I want Luke bruised and not kidnapped. And you can do whatever you want with the bitch.

"Lisa, your emotions will end my plan. Tommy stared at her. - Will not happen.

"What if I come to them and give you up?" Lisa knew it was a rocky path. "I'll give you a tray for them and I'll get Luke back."

"Are you threatening me, Lisa?" Tommy stared at her. - Huh?

\- If I have to. She backed away. "I just want to get rid of those two."

Tommy found himself nodding. He could just eliminate Lisa at the end of it all. And who knows, stay with Penelope for him.


	13. Lying On The Floor

It had been more than a month since Tommy's last contact and Pen was alive and out of the ICU.

The physiotherapy sessions were full of claw. When Derek could not take her, Luke would take her and bring her back to BAU.

Hotch was watching his life fall into a routine that he knew that as soon as Tommy was arrested, it would be broken. Or maybe not.

When Emily woke up that morning, she felt really sick. She vomited everything she had eaten the night before and a little more, if that was possible.

\- Love? Hotch entered the bathroom in search of her. - It's all right?

"No." Emily looked at him. "I think there's something wrong with me."

He nodded and took her to bed. She looked a little warm so he called and told them they would both stay home and he would take her to a doctor.

During the weeks at Dave's house, Emily realized that her body began to gain some weight and that different foods sent her into the bathroom. She knew what it could be.

Hotch sat down with Emily in the doctor's waiting room. He marked the appointment urgently so they were lucky to be able to come today.

\- Emily Prentiss? The secretary called. - Your turn.

Hotch took her hand and led her into the office. The nervousness written in both. Hotch looked like a fool in love and he knew that if what he found now, putting it all together, he would be a happy man.

"Well, I want to get a blood test before I confirm anything. The doctor looked at him. "I'm sure you must be trying to piece together."

"I already have a son, Doctor. Hotch smiled. "I already know the symptoms. I just want to know if she's pregnant.

The doctor looked at Hotch and laughed. The agent really knew what he was getting into. Emily rolled her eyes. Hotch was a protective type so he would not be surprised if he put her in a glass vial.

\- Love. Emily touched him. "Let the doctor do his job."

\- Excuse me. Hotch blushed. - I'm kind of excited.

\- I know candy. She kissed him. "But if I'm really pregnant, then do not put me in a bottle."

\- Right. - He smiled. "But I do not promise for Reid or Rossi.

The doctor took a blood sample from Emily and took it for analysis.

When their examination turned positive, both celebrated and counted the team as soon as they arrived at the FBI. They were happy.

Derek came home and found Garcia in front of the fireplace, sad and pensive.

\- Pen? He caught her eye. - What's going on?

"We have not yet-" She was afraid to speak. - Do you know.

"We have not had sex yet. Derek took her hand. "I know you think I'm avoiding you, but I just wanted you to save time and recover.

\- Derek. She looked at him. "You wake up early and come back after minutes and you did not even try to touch me."

"Are you sure you want it?" "He wanted to, too." "You know it's not a competition.

"Derek ..." She sighed. "I want to have sex with you."

He did not need anything else. Pulling her up, he put her in his arms and began to open her shirt, exposing her full breasts. He went up the stairs, toward the bedroom, just taking care of the stairs.

At no point did he take his mouth from hers. Her breasts were on the outside of her blouse and bra and he loved each of the little pebbles her nipples had.

Arriving in the bedroom, he opened the door and put her on the bed. He took off his blouse, because he needed to see Pen in all his beauty.

Opening the rest of her buttons along with the bra, he saw how perfect they were. Its curves in each place, its skin smooth and white like a delicate rose.

He pulled the zipper off her skirt and pulled the fabric down her strong legs. His thighs, his feet. Her red panties called him to get into his core and he fell at her feet.

The woman was too beautiful and all of him. They were oblivious to someone watching them with a telescope.

Tommy watched as Derek pulled her panties down and began to penetrate Pen with two fingers. She fell on the covers and began to feel everything Derek gave her.

When Derek climbed under his thighs and pierced her with his cock, Tommy felt like a voyeur.

Penelope started moaning as Derek pumped inside her. Grabbing the covers, trying to feel all the sensations Derek gave her, she arched her back as soon as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Derek ..." She began to gasp. "I ... Oh, oh, Derek!"

She saw a light explode in her eyes and she fell back on the bed, trying to gather her thoughts.

Derek kissed her neck, driving her into another orgasm. It was too good to be true.

Morgan's achievement came as he poured all his seed into her.

\- Honey. Morgan managed to pick up a few phrases in the midst of pleasure. "I do not think we use protection."

"Then I think we'll have to think about having children." She leaned on his elbows. - Tell me Hot Stuff. Do you want children?

He pulled her onto him, making her laugh.

"If they're as handsome as their mother." He kissed her again. "Then I want at least five."

They kissed and made love again. Derek felt foolish for waiting so long to have his Baby Girl with him. She really was a goddess of sensuality in the sheets as he already imagined.

Not far away, Tommy processed the photos he had taken of Pen and Derek making love. He knew Pen was beautiful, but now, he wanted her in a different way.

His Voyeur side would surely give him hours of solo pleasure. He saved the photos and went for coffee.

Derek woke up two hours after making love to Pen again. His girl slept calmly and he reached for the ring she left on the dressing table. He wanted to redo the proposal and get married soon.

He had had a nightmare in his sleep when Pen was taken from him as soon as they were married. Tommy would take her for several days, before they found her.

"Derek ..." Pen heard the fiance move. - It's still night.

\- Yeah, I know, Baby. He came to her side. "I just need to do something and I feel that if I do not, I'm going to miss my chance.

"Just set the date, my love. Pen kissed him. "And I'll be the woman in white."

Derek pulled her to him and they made love on the floor. They were quiet when Hotch and Emily arrived and went back to their "joke" as soon as they passed.

Soon they would have a child together if everything went the way Derek wanted.


	14. Wedding Night

It was the great day finally. Today, Penelope and Derek were finally going to the altar. Pen was in doubt about inviting his half-brothers.

Their last meeting was not good. Carlos criticized her marriage to Derek and said she was embarrassing the family by marrying a black man.

Pen was tired of having Carlos caring for her life. It was like this when she was an adult and he was still old enough to only dream about adult life.

Which is why she turned away from them. JJ and a pregnant Emily helped her choose the wedding dress. The dress was discreet and covered the legs because there were still some scars from surgeries to correct where they were broken.

He had a simple neckline, but it reinforced the part where Derek Morgan would love to bury his mouth. They slept together from the first day they made love.

Reluctantly, Carlos came to the wedding. Manny, Rafe and Eddie had loved Derek since the first day they saw the agent and he had shown love to his sister, but Carlos, it was complicated.

Separating himself from everyone, Carlos went to the room where Pen was waiting alone.

"You have to give up. He closed the door with the key. "You have to leave that stupid idea to marry this man."

\- Open door Carlos. Pen started to panic. - Carlos, open the door.

"Not until you give up." Carlos pushed her into the chair. "Do not you see that it's wrong for you and he to marry?"

"Carlos ..." Pen cringed. - I love him.

\- Not! Carlos held her hands tightly. "You can not love him." He's black, for God's sake!

\- I love him! Pen tried to break free. "I do not care what color it is." I have loved you since day one.

"If you will not listen." He pulled a roll of tape from his pocket. "Maybe I need to stop you."

He tied the chair with the ribbon and placed another piece in his mouth. Out the door, he locked it and returned, casually to the church.

Emily and JJ looked at each other as Pen seemed to be taking too long. Derek was nervous and anxious. Penelope would not give up.

"There must be an explanation." JJ started to walk. "She would not give up like this.

"You said she was alone in the living room." Emily looked at JJ. "Jennifer, I do not like that.

They both ran into the living room and found it locked. Running to Rossi, JJ would need help.

"Dave, I'm afraid. JJ said. "The room was not locked before.

Dave did not find a double key for the door. Derek ran to help, as did Hotch and Reid. Fuck tradition. Pen could be in trouble.

When the door was broken open, Hotch and Rossi ran for a frightened Pen.

\- I'll take this off, okay? Dave took the tape from her. - Are you alright?

"He caught me here. Pen began to cry even harder. "He did not want me to marry Derek."

Morgan ran to his bride and brought her into his embrace. Kissing the wrist marks, he comforted her.

\- Pen. Hotch knelt down in front of her. - Who did this to you?

\- Carlos. She started to cry again. "I did not want to make you think I quit."

"I knew my girl would never leave me. Derek kissed her. "Someone needs to get Carlos out of here before I hit him."

Rossi was tired of Carlos and that was the last straw.

\- I told you. Dave picked up Carlos and lifted him by the collar. "Do not touch my daughter.

"She can not marry Derek Morgan!" Carlos shouted. "She needs someone to respect her." Someone white!

\- What is happening? Eddie looked from Rossi to Carlos. - Oh my God, Carlos. What did you do?

He tied Pen with ribbons in his chair. Rossi noticed and lowered Carlos, not letting go. "We found her crying with fear and prey.

\- You are crazy? Manny stood up. "She's an adult, and Derek is perfect for her."

\- Shut up, Manny. - Carlos started. "I could not let Pen marry Derek. He's black!

"And he's the man she loves." Eddie stepped in front of Rossi, did not defend Carlos. "Can I see my sister?"

\- Sure, Eddie. Rossi smiled at him. "You always treated her well."

"Let's talk when I get back." Eddie looked at Carlos. - Go away from here.

\- I will stay. Carlos saw everyone look at him. - I have rights.

\- Hey dude. Will came toward him. "You've already caused trouble with Pen too much." She deserves to be happy.

Penelope was still clinging to her fiancé, who at that moment did not want to leave her Baby Girl alone. All the horror that that man put her through.

\- We can postpone the ceremony. Derek just wanted her to look good. - I think it would be better.

"Not Derek. Pen looked at him. "I want to show Carlos that he did not win.

"He did not win, sister. Eddie ran to his sister. "I'll always support your decisions and Derek, he's the right man for you.

"What about Carlos?" Derek loved Eddie. "What will he do next?"

He sat very far from us. Eddie smiled. "And I want to see you beautiful coming into the church and marrying the man of your life."

Everyone smiled and Derek came back to the altar with his head held high. Rossi took Pen's arm and handed him the flower ship, ready to finally deliver Morgan to his daughter.

Derek looked at the entrance to the church and his heart stopped as he saw Penelope coming in. Ashes Like Snow started playing. It was their music, and they both agreed that she should come to her.

Pen smiled big, with Rossi at his side, giving him all the confidence she deserved. The guests stood up and applauded. Strauss looked dreamily at Rossi, who blinked.

Derek's mother, Fran, was bursting with happiness. Derek and Pen loved each other and deserved a happy ending as she and her late husband, from wherever he was, would be pleased with their marriage. Sarah and Desire sighed at her brother.

Derek swallowed as his wife moved closer and closer to him. He had always dreamed about this day.

Rossi squeezed Pen's arm and smiled. He always wanted his daughter to be happy. Even Reid and his girlfriend were holding hands.

Reid and Anne met during Pen's time in a coma. Anne was Pen's nurse and looked after her like a big sister. On one of his visits, Reid asked her to date him.

They gave the first kiss in front of his apartment after she left him one night. And it never seemed so right.

Even Luke had a girlfriend now. She was a Brazilian girl, still no name for the team.

Giving Pen to Derek, Rossi hugged them both and went to his place. Emily and JJ were godmothers, and Hotch and Reid were godparents too.

Derek smiled at Pen, who returned the smile with his red lips. The only one who did not smile was Carlos.

"We're here to celebrate the wedding of Penelope Grace Garcia and Derek Morgan. The celebrant began. "This couple, a little improbable, who overcame a lot of challenges, a medical coma, rejection from relatives. They finally found each other the necessary love.

Derek looked at Pen. She was seated by her recent troubles, but that was nothing. He just wanted them to be here.

\- Derek Morgan. The celebrant called him. - Is it of her own free will that she accepts Penelope Grace Garcia as her legitimate wife, promising to love and respect until the last day of her life?

\- For sure. Derek smiled. - I never doubted.

\- Penelope Grace Garcia. He asked Pen. "Is it of her own free will that she accepts Derek Morgan as her husband, promising to love and respect until the last day of her life?

\- Promise. She finished with a smile.

"You can exchange your vows now. The celebrant handed the microphone to Derek.

\- Penelope. - He started. "I can not help but think about how the world gives us things every day and that we miss your name on the first date we had brought us up to this point. I could tell that it was his body that attracted me because he has a part in it, but what really attracted me was his big heart and full of love. The day you took the shot was horrible to me because I thought I'd lost you.

Derek wiped a tear and touched her cheek.

\- Derek. It was Pen's turn to make the vows. "Who would have thought calling me Gomez would change my whole life?" Patients exist and cross all our way, but this moment is now all ours and our incredible family. The last thing I thought when I got shot was that I could never tell you how I feel. I love you, Derek Morgan. Now and forever.

Tears descended from everyone in the church. It was so remarkable that Derek and Pen loved each other. Is very.

The priest finally found the words, because even he could not help but be moved by the declaration of love.

"If anyone here has anything to prevent this marriage." He saw Derek take Pen's hand. "Speak now, or shut up forever."

Everyone looked at the edge of the church. Hoping maybe Carlos will make another of his pranks.

30 Seconds passed and nothing. They finally sighed in relief as the priest spoke the words.

\- By the power invested in me. - He smiled. "I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride.

Derek grabbed Garcia and kissed her finally being the two finally married.

Palmas were heard and Carlos left the church. He went to the car, but something caught him before and hit his head. He fainted at the same time and was dragged into a van.

Tommy was just starting his offensive plan against both of them.


	15. Wedding Party

\- Where's Carlos? Pen worried, even though he had kept her in prison. "I want to talk to him."

"Baby, he's gone. Derek kissed his head. "I think he still does not want to be around me."

"But his car is still there." Pen gasped when he saw Tommy from a distance. - Derek ...

He looked at her, but Pen fainted in his arms.

\- Baby Girl. Derek laid her down. - Pen. Wake up.

\- What happened? Rossi asked. - Penelope? Pen? Daughter!

\- Let me help. Spencer took some of his girlfriend's perfume. - Let's wait for her to wake up.

Everyone tensed with the scene. Emily knelt as best she could. His six-month-old belly did not allow much.

Her wedding and Hotch would be in three months, near the date of birth. Hotch took the woman and made her sit on a bench.

\- She can not. Emily began to cry. "Not now that she finally had her happy day.

\- She 's not going to die, Em. Hotch comforted her. "She must have seen something terrible.

Derek felt himself in a tunnel with Pen still fainting. When she started to move, Derek finally let her breath catch. Her tears sprouted and she wanted to cling to Derek.

"He took my brother. That's all she said. - Tommy took Carlos.

Derek caught her in his arms as she began to cry. The wedding party, now forgotten.

Taking her to the car, he drove her straight home with Eddie, Manny and Rafe and the team. Pen stayed in his room, afraid of what his other brothers would tell him. She did not know how they wanted to hug her and not curse her.

\- We have to see her side. Eddie sighed. "Carlos pulled us away from her and she's afraid of it.

"I just wanted to tell her how much she's not to blame. Manny poured a glass of water. "It's not a madman's fault to kidnap Carlos.

"Technically, Carlos put himself in danger. Rafe defended. "He knew the madman was around. You should be careful.

"I think he did it to attract Pen." Derek put himself into the conversation. "And I'm afraid she wants to play the bait."

\- Well, I did not let it. Hotch watched them. "Derek, tell Pen that Emily must see her friend before the baby decides to make an appearance.

He smiled and went to his wife's room. She was wearing a T-shirt and gym pants and sneakers on her feet. Her dress rested on top of the wardrobe now and he saw that she took off her makeup.

"Now a drop to my eyes. Derek pulled her into his lap. "I came to ask if Emily can come here before she ends up having the baby."

"I'd love to talk to her." Pen gave a crooked smile. - But you promise me something?

"I would promise to give you all the gold in the world." Derek saw her blush. - What?

"You're going to kill that son of a bitch." Pen had decided. - And rescue Carlos. He may have been trying to stop me from marrying you, but I still need him to make him see that you are the right man for me.

"Where have you been all my life?" Derek kissed Pen. - I promise, Pen.

"Bring my sweet and beautiful Emily." Penelope asked. - I need a girl talk.

"So JJ is part of this team?" She gave a big smile. - I take that as a yes.

Emily and JJ as soon as Derek let them go, they went to Pen's room. Emily came in and hugged Pen. Then she touched her belly and the girl kicked hard.

"I think she loves you." Emily smiled. - Aunt Penny.

\- Oh, I like that. Penelope smiled. "What about you, JJ?" When will you and Will have another baby for me to ruin?

\- Not yet. JJ laughed. "I think the idea of having another child right now is terrifying."

"But what about you, Pen?" Emily rubbed her stomach. "When are you and Morgan going to have a little one?"

"We're still scared of Tommy. Pen sighed. "Derek will want to wait to finish him off first.

\- Hey. Emily grabbed his hand. - We're going to find Carlos.

\- I know. Pen touched Emily's belly. "So how are you and Aaron with this baby's arrival?"

Hotch is being super protective. Emily laughed. "It popped because I took your gift box when we bought it, even though it was just a set of sheets.

\- Hey! JJ scolded her. "I do not even want to imagine Pen and Derek using the sheets."

\- Honey. Pen smiled at JJ. "Remember I gave you a set when you and Will moved in?"

JJ blushed as Emily started to laugh. All three were like sisters.

Derek heard the laughter and smiled too. He did not want to tell Pen that they had lost Tommy just over the border.

"You think he's going to kill him?" Eddie asked suddenly. "Or is he going to use it as a way to attract Pen?"

\- Eddie. Derek sighed. - I do not know. Really. Tommy will probably find a way to attract Pen without us knowing.

\- I have one. Eddie held out his hand. - It's a location nano chip. It attaches to the inner wall of the body and is not excluded. You can put it in the food.

"I would not do it another time." Derek mixed Pen's food. "But under these circumstances, I will."

They both smiled and went to take the food to the girls. Derek handed the plate to Pen and watched her swallow it. He kissed her right away and left.

Pen looked at him and sighed. It was not as if she had lost the chip. She did it on purpose, knowing Derek would be better off.

She did not tell that she would do something unthoughtful and with the chip inside it would be easier for the team to find.

 **El Paso, Texas ...**

Tommy tied Carlos to a concrete wall. He bought this house a few years ago, after Tina had left him out of his life.

She was modest and passed unnoticed by everyone's eyes. Like everyone here, she followed the style and was half-aged.

It had a basement that had never been in the logs and was crudely made, with painted concrete walls of vibrant red and large bolts on the wall.

Closing the door, he left Carlos alone there. There was no need to call for help by isolating the place.

Carlos opened the door and soon realized that he had gone wrong. He thought of Penelope and about today being his wedding day. He was a complete idiot and for the first time he saw it.

He was rude to Derek. Sighing, he was silent and began to cry. He did not know how long he would be here. He just needed to know that Pen was fine.


	16. Love Is Sweet

Emily Prentiss considered herself a lucky woman now. She was wearing her white dress, low-heeled shoes, and a large veil.

Her belly, nine months pregnant, was the signal she and Hotchner had agreed to marry before her daughter was born.

For the last three months, she stayed with Pen while she discovered that her brother, Carlos had been missing with Tommy. The same one that bound her before her marriage.

But she knew that most of all, Pen knew how to forgive, even those who did not deserve it. She just wanted her friend to get pregnant. It was Pen and Derek's desire for all trouble.

She smiled when Pen arrived in her living room and her vibrant, colorful dress in the right measure came through the door. She adored her friend. Two weeks earlier, Pen made a baby shower for the daughter Emily and Hotch waited for. The theme was Serial Killers. But no sick unsubs.

The Serial Killers, if you could call it that, were cute babies, the only thing they killed was sadness. She gave the invitation in FBI folders as if it were a case. Even Strauss came.

And she gave her and Hotchner a month's vacation for the wedding and future birth of her daughter.

"You look wonderful, Em. Penelope smiled. "Bossman's going to need help when he see you."

\- You think so? Emily came down slowly and hugged her. "I never appreciated how much you make me smile every day.

"Oh." Pen hugged her back. "And I never thanked you and JJ for being my sisters.

"Hotch and I were thinking. Emily handed Pen an invitation. "This girl, she's going to need a godmother."

\- Really? Penelope was excited. - I feel honored.

\- No, Pen. Emily laughed. "I feel honored to have you in my life." You make this work look better always.

"That's not a farewell, is it?" Pen started to cry. "I do not want to lose you, Emily.

\- You will never lose me. She kissed his cheek. "Because I refuse to lose you."

Pen started to smile as big as he could. Taking Emily by the hand, she opened the door to the waiting room.

Rossi was there, smiling at the agent.

"Do i have the honor of leading you to the altar?" He asked hopefully. "Just like I did with Pen, I'd love to take you."

\- I would love to. Emily took his arm. - Uhg.

"Are you all right, Em?" Pen worried. "We can delay the marriage if you're in pain."

"You're an angel, Garcia. Emily smiled. "But for the moment, I want to marry that husband of mine."

\- So let's go. Penelope ran across the church and smiled at Hotch. The agent looked too anxious.

The music changed to the bridal march and an Emily Prentiss, dressed as a bride with a David Rossi on her arm stood at the entrance of the church, advancing every second.

When Emily arrived, Hotch took his bride and gave her a simple, sweet kiss. He led her to the altar when Emily felt another pain. Now it was beginning to look strange. At least her daughter was impatient.

"We are here to unite two souls. The priest began. "Two souls who have seen the worst the world can offer. And they knew how to get over it and get it over here.

The weather was light in the church. Emily needed to sit down when another strong pain hit her and Hotch sat down holding her hand.

\- Aaron Hotchner. The priest began. - Will you accept Emily Prentiss as your legitimate wife, promising to love and respect her every day of your life?

"Yes." Hotch smiled. - I accept.

\- Emily Prentiss. The celebrant turned to the agent. - Is it of your own free will that you accept Aaron Hotchner as your legitimate wife, promising to love and respect every day of your life?

"Yes." She breathed when she was hit by another colic. - I accept.

\- The alliances. "The priest blessed, and they exchanged between them. "If anyone has anything against this marriage, speak now or be quiet forever."

The looks on the church door were of fear and anxiety. After thirty seconds, Hotch lifted Emily and waited.

\- By the power invested to me. The priest smiled. "I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride.

\- I will kiss you. Hotch smiled.

\- I know. Emily smiled and kissed Hotch. - Oh God!

Looking down, the church shuddered as its water broke on the altar. Hotch until then calm, began to get anxious and afraid.

\- Let's go to the hospital. Hotch maneuvered Emily to the exit. - We're going to have a baby!

Everyone laughed and clapped. The team followed the couple to the hospital. The ceremony party would be for after the birth.

Penelope fell asleep in the car on Derek's lap. Stroking her long hair, he realized that at the same time that she was happy for the wedding and now the birth of Emily's daughter, she seemed afraid of his brother's disappearance.

Penelope has had some difficult days since her kidnapping on her wedding day. There were nights when she had nightmares about her brother being killed in front of her.

Emily was in the final stages of her labor. Hotch parked giving a wooden horse and put in a priority vacancy. Running to the bench where Emily was, he pulled her out quickly and calmly at the same time.

\- Easy, Aaron. Emily held on to him. - I will be here.

"But you and the baby." Hotch sighed. "You're in labor."

"Yes." She gave him a funny look. "Damn Hotch, you fooled me with your overprotective behavior.

\- The second time is better. Hotch laughed at the thought. - We should go now.

He led her to the hospital in his arms. If he could not cross the door with his beautiful wife on his lap, he would take her through the hospital doors.

\- I need help. Hotch tried not to scream. "My wife is having a baby.

This finally got the reaction he wanted. A nurse brought Emily a wheelchair to the birth center. Hotch looked like the child who gained sugar when he finally donned his clothes and went to his wife.

"Very well, Mr. Hotchner. The doctor put on her gloves. "Time to bring your little girl to the world."

Hotch sighed cheerfully. He would have a small pair now.

Dr. Michelle was a wonderful obstetrician at St Louis Hospital. It was her on duty today so she would deliver the agent.

Hotch took her hand and there they were having their first daughter.

The whole team gathered in the waiting room. Luke noticed his girlfriend coming toward them and sat next to him.

\- Then? - She asked. "The baby was born?"

\- We do not know. Luke pulled her to him. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I saw Pen in the other room. She looked in the direction. "She's really tired."

\- I would be. Luke hugged her tightly. - I wanted to introduce you to everyone.

\- My Love. She kissed him. "They know me. Hi people.

\- Hey Anna. Reid greeted her. "You and Luke finally took over.

The girl smiled at the agent. They really got on well.

\- Agent Prentiss. The obstetrician asked. - More strength, yes?

\- Hotch. Emily took a deep breath. - Oh gosh!

\- It's almost there! Hotch kissed his forehead. - Mrs. Hotchner.

\- Ohhhhh! Emily moaned and felt something go through her parts.

Soon after, a loud cry of a child was heard and Hotch began to cry. Your daughter was here.

The obstetrician passed a package to both parents and Hotch smiled at the sight of his daughter for the first time.

\- She is so beautiful. Hotch kissed his wife's forehead. "And it's so much ours."

\- Aaron. Emily looked at her husband. "I'd like to call her Haley if you agree."

Hotch did not fit in now. He looked at the little girl, who smiled at him.

He now had a family to call his own.

They just did not know how much everything would start to go wrong for their friends.

Tommy drove to the hospital where the team was. He would have to take his luck, but with Lisa at his side, he could finish his only task here.

\- Hey, Derek. Luke stepped inside where Pen was resting. "I can take Pen home if you want to stay." I'm really going home.

"All right for you, Baby Girl?" Derek watched her nod. "Thanks for taking her, Luke."

Alvez helped Pen get up while Derek went to the rest of his team.

Leaving the hospital, they both passed by the van and Lisa and Tommy left quickly and attacked them with Tasers. Luke, even tried to fight, but nothing worked. They both fell unconscious on the floor and were dragged into the van.

Driving quickly, Tommy left Lisa in the parking lot and headed toward El Paso.

Finally he would meet Carlos and Pen, with Luke as his witness.


	17. Violets in windows

Derek looked out the window for the fourth time that night. It had been two hours since he'd discovered that Pen and Luke had been taken. Her heart felt bad at the birth of little Haley being spoiled by it.

As soon as Hotch was informed of the kidnapping, Emily forced him to go after his friends. Lisa was interrogated after she was caught in one of the cameras, helping to kidnap Pen and Luke, her ex-husband.

Derek had to see her leave two hours later on bail. She was fired, of course. But as soon as she got her things, she disappeared.

\- Hey. He handed her a cup of coffee. - It's ok?

"No." Derek knew JJ wanted to help him. - Sorry JJ. I did not want to be rude to you.

\- Are you kidding? JJ slapped her shoulders. - I totally understand. If it was Will or Henry there, I'd be nervous too.

"I'm afraid for Luke too. Derek looked at Anna. "He was finally being happy and then, that happens.

She did not want to eat anything. JJ sighed. "She does not know what's wrong. Your stomach holds nothing.

"You know what's going on, do not you?" Derek saw the girl start to cry. - I will talk to her.

JJ nodded and followed Derek. Anyone looked at the two agents in his direction and sighed. She did not want to jump to a conclusion here, but she knew what was happening.

\- We'll find them. Derek hugged her. "And you're going to tell him about your pregnancy."

\- I need him, Morgan. She started to cry more. "How you need Penelope."

 **El Paso, Texas ...**

Tommy arrived in his captivity. His three captured tied the wall. Carlos was still silent since he took Pen to the basement.

He had lost weight, his clothes were torn and he had a significant beard. To see Pen unconscious was too much for him.

\- I think this is going to be a good meeting. Tommy laughed. Let the slut wake up.

"Do not touch her. Carlos loved Pen, even if he still got into her life. "She does not deserve this."

Luke opened his eyes and saw Carlos leaning against a pole, with Tommy in front of him. Pen was on the other wall, too far away for him to protect her. He remembered his girlfriend and Pen's husband and wondered if the hour trip allowed them time to know they were gone.

\- Agent Alvez. Tommy laughed. - Welcome to our private party.

"What do you want with us?" Luke shouted. "Let Penelope leave."

"I have other plans for her. Tommy took Pen in his arms. "I'll bring her back."

Climbing up the stairs, Tommy took Pen to the bathroom, where a large bathtub was waiting. She was full of water and foam, almost as if he'd put her to take a shower.

He put her inside and left her there. He had bought sanitary water and knew what it was doing in a person. He poured half off and then just closed the bathroom door.

Penelope was tied in the tub in a way that only a move would be fatal. She opened her eyes and knew instantly what was happening. Her dress was stained and she had a headache.

\- I think my bitch woke up. Tommy appeared in the bathroom. "I promised you the next time I'd see you, I'd break up with you."

\- N-No. Pen tried to beg. "Just let me go."

\- I'm sorry, Garcia. Tommy sank her into the water. - I can not do this.

She tried to pull herself up and back up, but Tommy held her underwater as she slowly lost her breath.

She knew it would be just the beginning.

Washington ...

"We checked everything we got in three months. Reid started. "He called a lot to David Eterdighe's house in El Paso, Texas.

\- We checked the database. Rossi put a paper in front of him. "There's no photo in the El Paso system, but he's at least 30 years old. And there are houses and cars in his name, but it only started to exist four months ago.

"That's when he bought this house." - JJ put the picture. "Four houses after Rossi's house. We did a search on the video systems with the help of Amelie, the technique of the cyber crime sector. He met someone we all know.

\- Lisa. Hotch sighed. - She fooled us.

"But we have the address of the house in El Paso, and we find that it has had little movement and a few shouts in recent months since the kidnapping of Carlos.

\- What are we waiting for? Derek asked. - Let's get our friends and Carlos.

They took their weapons and Anna joined them. Even though she was an undercover agent in Brazil, she was here now. And she would help find Garcia and Luke.

Tommy got a call and was more than angry. Lisa was on her way and he knew she wanted the honor of killing Penelope and punishing Luke.

He could not let this end soon enough. Taking a potent sedative, he had a plan.

\- Dig two graves. Tommy ordered. "And get those wooden crates in the garage."

Entering the bathroom, Tommy applied the sedative to Pen, which he tried to fight before the remedy took effect. She went down to the water and Tommy caught her before she drowned. He wanted her to die slowly.

He did not know the team was getting close to him.

Placing Penelope in one of the crates, he nailed the lid and ordered them to hide it in the first pit. It was sickening and could go wrong, but he could not afford to keep her.

Placing a flower under the now closed pit, he laughed. It should be different, but it was much better. Much more pleasurable.

He drugged Luke with another sedative and hit the agent's head on the marble floor. He could die quickly. Carlos was left right there. Luke was taken to the second crate and buried in the pit still waiting.

Now it was praying that Lisa was not a problem or he would kill her too. She was becoming a problem quickly.

The staff ran to the SUV's waiting at the airport. Hotch, Derek and Rossi in one. JJ, Anna and Reid in another. They all turned on the sirens and headed for the address that the GPS indicated.

They were here for their friends. Emily was forced to stay in the hospital, but Will took care of her safety and Jack and Henry. Little Haley did not even know how much her father was a real hero.

When Lisa parked the car at the entrance to Tommy's house, she knew it had been two days since the kidnapping, and Tommy was not patient enough.

Looking at the man, he seemed to distance himself from the situation.

\- Where's Luke? Lisa demanded. "And that cow of his lover?"

\- They are dead. Tommy started. Luke stepped in and it was out of control. And Penelope died next. Only Carlos is alive.

"Tommy, I said I wanted to kill that bitch. Lisa was possessed. "What the hell did you do?"

\- What the fuck did I do? Tommy pulled a gun from his waist. "You got in the middle of my plan because you thought Luke dumped you for that bitch then fucked up with every part of him. You want to know Lisa?

Lisa turned to Tommy with a gun in her hand.

"Yes," Lisa began. - Please update me.

"You're useless." "Tommy shot the woman down. - I'll miss you. Wait for me in hell.

He took another shot at the girl and she ended up dead. Tommy would ask his henchmen to pick up Pen and Luke when the SUV's sirens were heard.

He took a deep breath and saw that there was only one cartridge. He could try a shot and be killed.

They'd have to dig anyway, and apparently, Penelope and Luke would be hypoxic at the time.

The first SUV pulled up in front of the house and Tommy knew it at the time. Everything was over.

He braced himself for the end. He could not take revenge anyway, but he would die.


	18. The End Is Just The Beginning

_Previously on Winter Blues ..._

 _The first SUV pulled up in front of the house and Tommy knew it at the time. Everything was over._

 _He braced himself for the end. He could not take revenge anyway, but he would die._

 **Five minutes before ...**

Hotch stepped on the SUV's throttle. He had promised that Penelope would not get hurt again. And watching Derek suffer it again came to mind Emily.

If that was his wife and the mother of his little baby, he would be very, very fucking sick and would do anything to get her back.

\- Derek. Hotch said, never taking his eyes off the road. "You have my permission to kill him."

\- Not Hotch. Derek sighed. "I do not want to kill Tommy in cold blood and risk being arrested." I'll just kill him if he's anxious and shoot me first.

"Derek ..." Hotch began, but was interrupted by Rossi.

\- Leave it, Aaron. Rossi just touched his shoulder. "We can not go all finger on the trigger if Tommy does not try to kill us."

Hotch sighed. They were already very close to the man's house.

Penelope woke under the earth and inside the crate. Her heart was racing too fast for her to use logic. She had seen Carlos quickly when she arrived, but she did not know if he was actually here.

She missed Luke and when her body seemed to hold out no longer she just accepted the inevitable. Reaching the ring on her finger, she touched him. She did not realize her desire to be a mother.

She closed her eyes and fainted. They needed to run.

Luke tried to scratch the box, but he could not move. She seemed to be trapped and with something very hard beneath her. He hoped that Pen was fine or that he could at least get out of it.

He was going to be a father in a few months and he could not leave his girlfriend without someone, even knowing she had friends. Closing his eyes, he fainted too. This was being difficult.

Tommy looked at Lisa's body, without any life. She deserved it. He saw the sirens.

Derek and Rossi were the first to leave the vehicle, while Hotch took five seconds longer.

\- Tommy Weller! Rossi shouted. FBI.

"It took you a long time. - He screamed. "Six months ago, and they did not even know where I was."

\- We are now. Derek shouted. "Where are Penelope and Luke?"

"At the moment, I'm afraid dead. Tommy laughed. - Did you see the flowers? They are beautiful. However, Luke is not the type of flowers.

\- I'll kill you if you move the gun. Hotch shouted. "Where did you put Carlos?"

\- Still in the basement. Tommy pointed the gun. "And I killed Lisa so you do not have to worry about her."

The second SUV pulled over and Reid slammed into a ready-to-fire place. Anna one took his gun and would make this guy pay for hurting Luke and Garcia.

"Do not do that, Tommy. JJ pointed at the man. "I do not know how you've been away for almost a year, but I'm going to say you're not getting away with it this time."

\- Hi, blonde. Tommy made the last decision. - Bye.

Everyone shot Tommy. A direct shot in his head was the fatal one. They looked where Reid was and saw the agent in fury.

\- This is for hurting my family. Spencer shouted. - Your insect.

\- Folks. Hotch left the party for later. "I think he buried Penelope and Luke.

\- With the time he had. Spencer knelt in front of the flowers. "They may be near death or dead."

\- We need to dig! Hotch began. - Let's go. Dig there, we dug here.

Five minutes after digging frantically, they saw a crate. Reid pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket and Hotch cut the lid in a hurry.

\- Try the screws. Reid pointed out. - It's faster.

The remaining group found the crate where Luke was. Derek ran to where Pen might be. The cover opened and Derek wasted no time in bringing Penelope up.

\- I found it! Derek shouted. - Call an ambulance.

Rossi ran to his daughter. He was trying to deny she was not dead, but it was difficult.

"I can not find a pulse." Derek shouted. - Come on, Pen. My Love. Baby girl

"Do not leave me, daughter. Rossi touched his face. - Derek. He looked at the agent. - I do massage, you need to kiss her.

He nodded and Rossi took over from Derek as soon as he kissed Pen on the lips.

Luke was taken from the crate and another ambulance was brought. Reid and JJ ran to where Carlos was freeing him. As soon as he went out and saw his totally lifeless sister on the ground, he ran to her.

"You can not die now." He touched her face. - I need to apologize.

Derek pushed him away and was surprised when the man hugged him. He never wanted evil for Carlos. He was just his bad genius.

"I'm sorry about that wedding day. Carlos kept looking at Derek. - I know that once prejudiced always prejudiced and I'm more than willing to change my behavior, but you need save her.

Derek nodded and went back to Pen. She was too pale to be okay.

Both breathing again. "Reid took the paramedics. "But they were in crates, we do not know how long."

\- Let's take it to the hospital. "The paramedic wore a cervical collar on Luke and another on Pen. "Arriving there, put them both into sedation until we determine the extent of damage."

Two hours later, the whole team and Anna were waiting for news. Derek was too eager for Anna. He repeated every event in his head and realized that Anna was taking too long in the bathroom. Pounding, he saw her leaning against one of the walls.

\- I guess it was not meant to be. She lowered her head. "I just lost my baby.

Come on. Derek acted like an older brother. - I'll take you for a check.

He knew it would be hard for her to overcome. JJ could try to help the girl overcome, but Derek knew it was difficult with someone you love in danger.

Hotch called Emily with an update on all three. Carlos was a little weak and would stay the night. Eddie was coming to him.

Finally, a hospital doctor came to give news of the two.

\- Penelope Morgan? The doctor saw Derek rise. "Your wife has had moderate hypoxia, and right now she needs all the necessary care. We saw on the record that she had a six-month coma some time ago and I fear she has fallen into a new one. I'm sorry.

Derek felt his legs give way and he fell to the floor flattened. Rossi helped him up and Rossi tried not to despair.

\- Doctor. Rossi stood up, ignoring his broken heart. - I'm her father. I wanted to know if I could see her.

"She's going for new exams right now. He sighed with David's gaze. "Just two minutes, then she needs to go."

\- Thank you. Rossi winked at Derek. "I'm going to see our girl."

Derek just nodded. He needed to calm down. He left the hospital and picked up his cell phone to call his mother in Chicago.

\- Agent Luke Alvez? The doctor asked. "Is anyone here for him?"

\- Your girlfriend's in the emergency room. Hotch offered. - I'm here for both.

Agent Alvez is in a coma for hypoxia. He loved to go straight. "I'm sorry we do not offer better news, but we know the other agent is in a coma, too."

Hotch saw Anna coming toward her and searched for her. He would be here for her.

Derek called his mother and sisters and promised to take her and probably Luke to Virginia.

Carlos was checked in and admitted for two nights. He needed to recover before anything.

Rossi stopped in front of his daughter and began to cry, not really saying a word. He just wanted to tell the whole story to her.


	19. You Are Back

**1981 ...**

David Rossi arrived from another work trip. His heart seemed to sense the worst. He stopped during the trip and tried to talk to Penny, his beautiful daughter.

\- Easy, Rossi. Gideon tried to calm the man. "They may be on a shopping trip."

\- There's something wrong. Rossi sat down on a bench. Barbara was strange, distant.

"We're at the end of the case, you can call them again. Gideon pointed to the telephone booth. "Then we have to put an end to it and help the victim."

Rossi tried to call again, but his coins were returned when the calls were not answered.

He ran to his house, the key falling out of his hands as he projected a scenario that only a federal agent would have.

Opening the door, dropping the suitcase, he looked quarter-by-room, unable to find Barbara or Penelope.

In the room where he slept, there was a letter.

 _David,_

 _I'm leaving. I know you're going to hate me for bringing Penelope with me. I just can not stand your travels anymore, your strange works._

 _One of his friends, a psychopath came to this house and threatened his daughter. If you have love for her, do not seek us anymore._

 _Penelope will be better off with no from all you influence._

 _Bye,_

 _Barbara._

Dropping the letter, he entered Penelope's room and found the picture they took. He took her and lay down on the bed that was once his daughter's. Gideon found him there, totally without reaction, and helped him later to move.

They put all the clothes left over from Penelope into a box and he kept them as a keepsake.

Now...

\- Dave? Morgan's voice took him out of his dream. - You look tired.

"I was just remembering. Rossi sighed. "Two months ago and no change."

"She and Luke are still in a coma. Derek sat down. "And there's no fucking change in her condition.

"But they told us they can come back." Rossi almost begged. - She needs to get back.

\- Yeah, Dave. Derek comforted him. - But they need more tests.

\- More tests? Rossi shouted. "They've done twenty damn tests, I do not think they're going to get anything new."

\- What's going on here? Hotch entered worriedly. People are starting to complain.

\- I'm going to take a breath. Rossi took the coat. - Call me if anything changes.

Leaving the room, it was difficult for everyone. He passed Luke's room and saw his girlfriend by his bed. She looked so pissed and desperate.

Emily and little Haley entered the hospital and went straight to Pen. It was raining that day and he did not even care about anything.

 **1984 ...**

\- Louder, Mom! A small Penelope shouted at her mother. - More Higher

"Take care Penelope!" Barbara laughed. "This outfit is still new, and you still need it for your mother's wedding."

"I wish Father were here." Penny was sad. "Do you think he'll be protecting us from the sky?"

She hardly knew that Rossi was watching them from her car, discreetly. It's been three years since he last saw her. She was five now.

A man appeared and kissed Barbara on the lips and then hugged Penelope. He stayed there all the time. No one disturbed him.

They left the park and he continued. he not wanted a surprises. He missed her every moment.

 **Now...**

It was Morgan's turn at the time. He could have sworn he saw a finger of her move yesterday.

"Maybe you're imagining things." A nurse smiled. "She's been in a coma for two months. Agent Alvez's girlfriend swears she heard him mutter.

Looking at her hands he saw again. And again. Her heart rate was increasing and that's when it happened.

\- I need a doctor! Anna shouted from the room. - He is awake.

Derek got up, but stopped when he saw she was awakening too.

\- Baby Girl? Derek practically twisted. "You can do this, I know you can!"

His heart rate got even faster and now Hotch and Spencer were with him.

Penelope's eyes opened and closed quickly, and then she opened it again and practically gagged against the tube in her throat.

The medical staff sent them all out and they saw that Luke's girlfriend seemed too euphoric for anything.

\- Ms? The doctor asked Luke's girlfriend. - You can come back now. He's fine, we take the tube out, but if I can advise you not to let him talk too much, it would be extremely good.

"Does he remember anything?" It was the only thing she needed to know. "How far does he know?"

"He remembers a dark box, I suppose it's the crate where he's buried." The doctor sighed. "We told you about losing the baby and he asked you to come in."

\- Thanks. She sighed. - Thank you very much.

Derek smiled. The girls deserved a little happiness. He became an older brother to her. Her missions in Brazil were temporarily suspended while the man she loved was hospitalized.

She told of her complicated childhood, her aggressive father, and how some neighbors almost separated her family.

22 years and already had a little understanding and already loved someone strong.

He left his world when Pen's door was opened and the doctor left. He had a smile on his face and it seemed to be good news.

"You can come in now, Agent Morgan. The doctor smiled again. - Your wife is good. I think she can say she almost died twice. She wants to see you, so I think you can come in.

Derek entered the room and was greeted with a smile from his wife.

"Hi." She was afraid to speak. "I do not bite, Hot Stuff.

"God, I missed you, Garcia. He used his old last name. "Will you stop scaring me like this?"

\- I'll try. - She laughed. "Seriously, Derek. That was the last.

\- Thank God. He kissed her. "Now shut the engine, before I ask the doctor to release you to beat you."

"Oh, you would not dare. - She smiled. "I'll be quiet here."

\- Sleep, Baby. He kissed her forehead. - I'll call your father. He never left here.

She closed her eyes after he gave her another kiss on the head and slept. She was fortunately safe and well.

Passing Luke's room, he saw that he and his girlfriend were sleeping together. The girl went through hell when the hopes were thrown into the wind.

Now, they could go back to trying a family, just like him Pen. Everyone smiled when Derek finally told them the best news.

Rossi went back to the hospital and found that his daughter was awake. He ran to her room and hugged her tightly and carefully.

Now it was time to reveal some things about the past. And he would not hide.


	20. The New Color

It had been four months since Penelope was released from the hospital. Derek and she asked for some personal time. After all, what happened was more than necessary.

One day before returning to work, Penelope decided to change. Taking Derek with him, she dragged him into the salon and asked to paint his red hair.

Derek loved her blond, but if she have red hair, he would need all of his control not to drag her into BAU's jet bathroom, wherever she went, and have a personal time with her.

He fell asleep while she made her move.

\- Hot Stuff. She hummed. "Your wife is waiting for you."

He woke up at once, looking her up from head to toe and smiling at her when he saw her red hair.

He kissed her, rising and hugging her. He gave $ 50 more to the girl in the salon. She deserved because she made his wife so beautiful. He bought a new dress and shoes. Hair ornaments and a new bag.

"Honey, did you see Haley's purse?" Emily asked, holding her daughter. "I can not find him anywhere."

"Already in the car, my love." Hotch kissed her. Are you going to drop her off at the day care for the FBI staff? "I bet Pen can take care of her for a few hours.

\- I know. Emily smiled. "But Penelope is finally back and Derek still will not fly with us because he still has to stay with his wife.

"If we have an affair, we can leave Haley with them then." Hotch laughed. "Remember, I'll order dinner if we're here."

Emily smiled. She and Hotch fell into a good routine. They were the parents of a beautiful girl and Jack was very fond of his half sister.

Derek led Penelope to his SUV and kissed her. She really did miss going to work and helping to catch psychopaths.

\- She is coming. JJ ran with the cake. - My God, what is this? Tell me you did not break the lamp?

\- Calm down, JJ. Reid calmed her down. "Penelope is just coming back. It's not like she's dead.

\- Excuse me? JJ looked at him with daggers. - This place is her house. We arrested ten unsubs without her magic and we could have caught up more with her.

\- We'll get Jesse Reynolds. Reid calmed her down. "He probably had a fixation on Penelope. But she was not on the team.

\- Reid. JJ handed him a letter. "Do not let Rossi or Hotch see it now. Analyze the language. We may have an unsub behind Garcia again.

She left a Reid in considerable panic. Opening the letter he saw the writing.

Even if JJ had asked him not to talk to anyone, he went to Rossi and asked for his help.

Derek parked in BAU's garage and smiled. Penelope looked into the space where her work garage was and smiled, reaching for the doorknob.

Opening the door, she got out of the car and waited for Derek to make her way to her Batcave

\- Anxious, Baby Girl? Derek kissed her. "They still do not bite, you know.

"It's been a while, Derek. "Pen replaces your smile with tears. "I wanted that time, but it was so hard. I missed Spencer and JJ and Emily. I saw Hotch more and Rossi seemed not to want to stay away.

Everyone loves you, Pen. Derek kissed her. - I much more.

She smiled and went up with him to the floor where his team was.

JJ arranged the last details and put them all ready. The elevator door opened and Pen sighed.

\- Welcome! Everyone shouted and Pen began to cry with emotion.

"Welcome, Penelope. JJ hugged her tightly. "This place is not so fun without you."

\- Yeah, Pen. Reid hugged her, too. "Did you know that the rite of welcome was ...

\- Calm down Reid. Rossi asked. "I waited so long for you back, daughter.

\- We saw each other yesterday, Dad. She kissed his cheek. - I love you too.

\- I see the color today. Emily hugged her. "Us missed you so much that we startled all the bad analysts who sent us."

\- Your office is closed. Hotch hugged her. - Welcome back.

\- Penelope? Strauss looked serious. "I want to welcome my name and the director." That agency missed you.

\- Hey, Derek. Reid greeted his friend. - How are you?

"I'm here forgotten." He joked. "But for this beautiful lady, it's worth it."

"It has to be ..." Reid hugged his friend. - I'm glad you're all right.

"More than good, wonder boy. Pen had a Cheshire smile. "I have a surprise, too."

Derek could not wait and if it was what he thought.

\- Hot Stuff. She took his hands and placed them in her womb. - I'm Pregnant.

There was a silence on the floor. You could hear a pin falling to the floor at that moment.

Derek was between jumping with happiness and buying Pen a protection kit for all stages of pregnancy.

"But you changed the color." Derek entered protection mode. "Is danger for the baby."

\- In fact. Reid took the word. but There are some hair dyes that are proven to be non-aggressive to the baby. When done under medical guidance, the color change in pregnancy is 98% safe.

"Give the boy a peanut." Pen joked. - I think he already explained.

\- How much time? JJ took Pen in another hug. - My God!

"Two months, Jayje. Pen hugged her back. - I'm going to join the mom's team.

Rossi was so happy. His daughter was pregnant and would give him a grandchild.

He hugged her and smiled. If he had ever been happier, he had no idea.

"I'll give you and Derek a furnished room." He saw her try to object. "And do not even try to deny it. You're my daughter and I know you deserve everything I could not.

"There's something I need to ask." She saw him nod. "Can you tell me your side of story?"

\- Certainly, my little girl. He led her to his office.

As he sat on his couch, he brought her tea and a blanket so that if she got tired, she could sleep.

"Tell me about the day I left. - She asked. "My mother told me you were dead."

"What happens if I tell you. He sighed. "And you do not like it?"

"And how will I decide if you do not tell me?" Pen asked back. "I'm going to have a baby soon." And I think knowing about both versions is better than none.

He sighed. She was right. He sighed and began the story.

\- Right. Rossi would start releasing secrets. - That's how it started.

She waited for him to begin counting.


	21. Legendary

**1981**

Barbara sighed as David kissed her and then Pen. He was going in another case. She could not stand it any longer.

Making a small suitcase for her and Pen, she knew it would be too low, but she would lie for Penelope's sake.

\- My angel. Barbara knelt in front of Penelope. "I have horrible news about your father. He suffered an accident on the road and died.

"No." Penelope hugged her mother. "No, Mother. Say it's a lie.

\- I know, Angel. She kissed his hair. "Come on, I'm going to take you to Grandma's house and i come and take care of all the funeral arrangements."

Pen wept all the way to her grandmother. She ran upstairs as soon as they entered and threw herself on the bed.

"Why would I tell her that, my child?" Barbara's mother asked. "Why not tell the truth?"

"Her father only cares about those damn cases." Barbara shouted. "At least she will know that her father is in heaven."

Barbara left and took care of all the divorce papers before disappearing completely.

She left the key of the house under the table, picked up one of Pen's paintings and left the rest. From now on, she would be Penelope Cullen, for all intents and purposes.

Closing that part of her life, Barbara wrote a goodbye letter and left.

She did not want to live any longer. Not with him.

 **Now...**

"And she told me for many years that you were dead." Pen finished counting. "I did not know who you were anymore, because Emilio took his part.

\- I know honey. Rossi grinned. "And I've never stopped following your life."

She laughed. She knew what he meant.

 **1997 ...**

 **CalTech ...**

"So the great David Rossi decided to give a talk to the mortals?" "Pen at age 17 asked. - They know that the guy is a loaf, right?

\- A bread? "One of your colleagues asked. - What does that mean?

"Someone handsome and good. Penelope explained. "It's not exactly an American expression."

"I would not call my boyfriend on bread. Liddy laughed. "Maybe jujube or candy."

\- Oh, my God, Liddy. Pen sat in the audience. "I heard he worked at the FBI. That means he carries a gun.

\- Silence! The headmistress interrupted. - Thanks to all those present. Our keynote speaker, David Rossi, is here to talk about profiling techniques. The man with him is Aaron Hotchner.

Rossi looked directly at Penelope. He forced Hotch to put him on the school agenda. He knew she would be here.

Thank you all. Hotch nudged him to look at everyone. "Do any of you know what a profile analyst is?

They talked for twenty minutes until time was up. Pen lined up for an autograph.

\- Who do I sign for? He smiled when she was in front of him. - Then?

\- Penelope Garcia. She gave her girlish smile. "I'm your fan, Mr. Rossi.

He looked at her for a few seconds. The urge he had to say to call him father was immense, but he forced her to say something minor.

\- Call me Dave. - He signed. "Thank you for coming, Miss Penelope."

They shook hands and she left.

"You'll have to tell her." Hotch looked somber. "I can not let you make me do it every time."

\- I know, Aaron. Rossi sighed. But she did not even know who I was.

\- Come on Dave. Hotch pulled him. Time to have some drinks.

 **Now...**

The memory made them smile. Penelope remembered the tea and took it, even though it was completely cold.

\- I thought I knew you. Pen said, startling Rossi. "But my mother said my father was dead.

\- I'm not. Rossi sighed. "And I missed you."

Everyone sighed outside. Rossi looked in the sky with Pen and finally letting go of the truth. Maybe now things would be different.

Reid had taken the remaining day off. He needed to talk to Anne and boost their relationship.

The house was in complete silence as he entered. Generally, she was watching television at that time. He took off his vest and placed his purse on the couch.

Striding to the bedroom, he opened the door. He needed to breathe and hold himself. Anne was there, naked in front of her, as if she wanted the same thing.

Taking him by the collar, she carried him to the bed, always kissing her lips. She pulled his shirt over his shoulders and pulled the belt from his pants.

They fell with a thud on the floor, revealing a chess underwear. Anne was feeling on cloud nine with Spencer.

Putting her hand on her underwear, she caught hold of his already hard cock. Beginning to pump her masculinity, she watched as Reid melted in his arms.

He found her core wet and began to caress, trying to return to sensuality in the air. Reid made her walk backwards and fall back on the bed again. He on top of her. Lowering her underwear, he penetrated her with two fingers, making her scream in an amazing orgasm.

Words were not on there at that moment. The intimate air in the air was what was needed.

Replacing his fingers, he began to penetrate Anne with his cock.

Oh, Spencer. She moaned. - More please.

\- Calmly. "He has penetrated her completely now. - Is ready?

"As ready as that filthy coffee you like." She screamed as he began to move. - Oh my God. Yes, yes, please.

He moved faster, making her toss her head back and moan. He looked like a pro at it.

"Come to me, baby. Reid kissed her neck. - Come to me.

"Reid ..." She saw black in front of her. - Spencer!

She screamed as she climaxed. He arrived just inside her. Falling on the bed, sweaty and worn, Reid began to smile.

He would have to pay Morgan for every second he got with Pen and consequently met Anne.

Rolling to her side, he kissed her. He loved her like no other woman in his life.

\- Glad you came. Anne finally spoke. - I missed you.

\- My lack? Spencer caught her under it. Or lack of my body?

\- Both. She rolled up a sheet. "I was not kidding about coffee." He is horrible.

Reid smiled. He had to agree with her. The coffee was awful, but he liked it anyway.

"We never talked about ... you know." He pointed at her belly. - Children.

\- I want to have kids. Anne looked panicky. - You do not want?

\- My love. He brought her into his arms. "With you I would have many."

\- That's nice. - She laughed. "Because we do not use protection today.

He kissed her back and they made love again. Reid loved this girl.


	22. New Suspect

**1998 ...**

"Police reported a fatal accident in the system. Gideon's young assistant spoke up. - Barbara and Emilio Garcia. Both dead on the spot.

Jason stared at the picture of the two. That would be too much for Dave if he thought Penelope was in the middle.

"What about her daughter?" Gideon just wanted to find out. "Was she with them?"

"All we know is about the parents. - The boy left.

Gideon grabbed his FBI coat and headed for Hotch's room.

\- Hotch. Jason knocked before entering. - I'm going to California.

Is there a problem, Jason? Hotch looked over his reports. - What's it?

\- Barbara Garcia is dead. He saw horror in Hotch. "We do not know about Penelope, but if Dave knows his daughter might be in the middle of this, I would not want to see the result."

\- I'll go with you. Hotch left the last report. "I would not want to see Dave in a rage."

\- There are questions that have not been answered. Jason said. "They think the driver was drinking, but what was Emilio and Barbara doing there?" In that time?

"And where is Penelope?" Hotch walked in with Gideon. "I do not like this scene."

"As far as we know, she was not in the car. Gideon sighed. - You call him. I do not want the fury of David Rossi.

They took a commercial flight to San Francisco. Arriving at the crime scene, the bodies were still trapped inside.

Hotch closed his eyes and decided to make the call. Gideon looked at a startled Penelope, who ran from the scene.

He would be haunted by that look.

 **Now...**

\- Good morning, my dear people. "Pen greeted them when they all started a new case. "First of all, I want to say I missed you all. Our poor victim today is Melinda Crawford. She was found in an alley in Los Angeles.

\- Wow. Derek said. "Someone really wanted her to suffer.

"That's a euphemism. Reid looked at the photos. "It says here that it had ethanol on astronomical levels in the body." How long had she been gone?

It was two days. Penelope replied. "The friend said she had a job interview. Just like the first victim, Karen David.

"We can not wait any longer. Hotch looked at everyone. - We go up to 30. And Penelope? We want you with us.

"You'll be stuck with me, Baby Girl. Derek kissed her. - We're going to share a room.

"Could you wait till you get to the hotel?" Hotch turned his eyes playfully. "God, this always seems so right.

"Emily put you in the dog's house, eh?" Pen joked. - Poor Hotch.

Hotch smiled. He'd missed the usual joke. It had only been a year since they were both taken and everything was slowly returning to its usual.

\- I'll call Jessica. - He left. "I hope that when your daughter is born Morgan, you can tame your wife." Although we do not want to lose the joke.

"And you will not, Bossman. Pen laughed and went back to her husband. - Do we have time for a quickie?

"Though I love you, Penelope. He pretended to be upset. "I do not think janitor's closet is the best place to make love." Not with you pregnant.

Pen made a fluffy pout and stood up. Throwing a look at her, she said something that made Morgan afraid.

"You're at the dog house, Derek Morgan. Pen started laughing afterwards. "No candy for you today.

"No." Derek kissed her softly. "Am I going to leave the doghouse if I reward you tonight?"

She just nodded and left. Derek rubbed his neck. This woman would be her death and now that she was expecting a small baby would be even more. But he did not care.

 **Los Angeles...**

The news spread like wind in the city. And even the unsub found out about the impending arrival of the FBI. It was the bad part of being an elite agency at the FBI. The killers would also know they were getting close.

Looking at the television screen he saw two women who would look good in their perfumes. Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau.

Although he wanted JJ, he knew she was armed. He was not disappointed with the last choice. Penelope seemed to be curvaceous and very healthy to make a sweet perfume.

He put his plan into practice. He wanted her and wanted her now.

 **Washington ...**

"Do you know who you're leaving with Haley?" Penelope asked. - I have to go along.

Will offered to look after her. Emily started to laugh. "Though I'll leave you with Jessica." Jack loves this little girl.

"Does he know he'll have a cousin soon?" Pen joked. "Or maybe a little boy."

\- Hey, I'd love twins. Derek took Penelope and kissed her. "We're going after a sick man, angel. It's good for you to double your care.

"We already know that he does not choose the victims by chance. Hotch said. "We do not know how he chooses them."

\- He needs a car. Reid walked them into the elevator. "And one that goes unnoticed through town."

"Let's discuss it on the plane." Hotch smiled. Agent Alvez will be back in the next case. He requested a transfer to our unit.

"He and Anna must be connecting." Pen smiled. "They went through hell together.

"This case can be difficult." Hotch looked at Garcia and JJ. "You two need to be careful with this guy. His victims are blondes.

Derek squeezed Pen and JJ's hand at the same time. Jennifer was his friend and Pen was his wife. He, like the rest of the team, pledged to protect both. Even more so, with Pen pregnant.

Arriving at the airport, all BAU members got in the jets ready to get another Unsub behind the bars or buried.

"I suggest you all sleep on the jet." Hotch said. "Let's get to Los Angeles tonight, so take the time to relax."

Hotch took Emily by the hand and lay down on a bench with her. Derek pulled Pen into his arms and lay down on the wide couch. His hand went to her belly as her hand went to Derek's heart.

If an hour passed. The jet was completely silent. A loud cry was heard and everyone woke up.

"No." Penelope was having a nightmare. - Let me out of here. Let me out of here.

\- Baby Girl. Derek tried to calm Penelope. - Wake up. It's a nightmare.

"Do not leave me alone, Derek. She laid her head on his chest. - I am afraid.

"I will not leave you, baby. Derek threw her back. "I'm sorry people.

"Do not apologize, Derek. Reid stepped closer. "It's normal to have nightmares before cases.

Penelope apologized and went back to sleep. Derek, however, could not stop thinking about it. He did not like Pen going with them.

He was more than right.


	23. Love Wounds

**2004 ...**

\- What do we have here? Hotch opened the file. - Penelope Garcia?

"Do you know her, Hotch?" Derek sat down in front of his boss. "She was caught hacking into some cosmetics companies. We finally got to her.

\- Any physical damage? Hotch saw Morgan denying it. - Any deaths?

"No." Derek picked up the file. - Monetary damages only.

\- Less bad. Hotch saw Derek curious. "You'll know just in time, Morgan.

"Shall we arrest her?" Derek was a bit afraid. "I understand you do not look happy about having to arrest her."

\- Is not it. Hotch sighed. "She's the daughter of an old friend. Would not it be better to tell him before?

"No." Jason stepped inside. "Just arrest her and offer a job." We are authorized to do so.

Hotch just nodded. He and Morgan were going to Penelope's arrest. He had seen pictures of her with Dave some time ago and by the time they went to CalTech.

How she could have changed that way, he did not know. Some losses could do that to you.

Now...

The jet landed at the Los Angeles airport. They were exhausted by the hectic plane ride. Both JJ and Penelope had nightmares of being kidnapped by the element they came to hunt.

Will went to meet his wife and she could not say no. She would need him if something went wrong.

\- Agent Hotchner? "Deputy Arnold received them. - Paul Arnold.

\- Aaron Hotchner. Hotch shook the man's hand. - Agents Rossi and Reid. That couple there is Agent Derek Morgan and his wife Penelope, who is also our technical analyst. This is Emily, my wife, and Agent Jareau.

\- Thanks for coming. The deputy shook hands with each one. "The city is scared. There's a new victim. She's at the morgue.

"The same method?" Reid asked. "Ethanol and a missing piece of skin?"

"Yes." The detective looked at him. - Her name was Sarah Denning. Missed four days ago. Her friend said she should go to a job interview.

\- This guy is not teasing. Hotch did not escape the irony. - He looks like ...

\- Hey. Emily stopped him. - It's all right. We already know.

\- I'm sorry. Hotch blushed. - Can you really do that?

\- I'm your wife. Emily smiled devilishly. "And you love it when I scold you at night."

Rossi gave Hotch a little jerk that flushed four shades of red.

"Officer, I think we want a room to set us up. Hotch resumed. "I want to go to the hotel first." We're all tired and I know you're not understanding that, but Agent Garcia is pregnant and needs to sleep.

\- Agent Hotchner. The man smiled. "Believe me when I say sleep better.

\- And if he kills again. Hotch looked at him before getting into the SUV. "Do not hesitate to call us."

\- Really? Arnold smiled. - Thank you.

Everybody stay with someone. Hotch ordered. - Especially JJ and Penelope. You two are the type he likes and God forgive me if anything happens to you.

JJ looked at the terminal and saw Will coming in the distance. She knew she could always count on him for that.

"Where is our son?" JJ asked first. "Is he safe?"

"He's with your mother." Will answered and kissed her. - Then I would not say 100% sure. Have you told them yet?

"That I'm pregnant?" JJ shook his head. "Me and Pen are two months old, so I think Emily might be too.

\- The headline would be funny. Will laughed and kissed JJ. "Three federal agents get pregnant at the same time. Authorities warn that FBI water is prevented at risk of pregnancy.

\- Oh gosh! JJ spun in her husband's arms. - I love you.

"Wait until Spencer talks to Anne. Will adjusted his seat belt. - If he orders a baby too.

\- Let's go to a hotel. JJ laughed. - And from there we can play a little.

She rolled her eyes in mock disapproval. Will and she were going to have a baby and Pen and Derek too.

Derek watched Pen sleeping beside him. She looked like a red angel, the light of Los Angeles.

The irony was that when Billy Flynn tried to kill him almost three years earlier, he yelled at her and made her doubt his feelings.

He remembered the night that came from the case.

 **Three years before ...**

The emotional scars Derek carried after this case were almost the scars of having yelled at his best friend and baby Girl. They made up later, but she knew she still feared a formal meeting.

He searched for her in her living room and saw that the lights were off. He sighed, thinking she'd be home with Kevin. Entering his office, he froze. There she was, asleep.

He sat down and sighed. Tears covered her sweet little girl's eyes and he knew it was more than he'd screamed.

Kevin and Pen had been fighting for days about her moving with him. And of course, at the top of the list, friendship with Morgan was the first thing.

But finally, he lay down beside her on the couch, waiting for some rest from the terrible images he had been forced to see.

Matt Spicer dead, his sister raped and beaten and then killed. Little Ellie with her hair cut off and kidnapped.

"I'm glad you got Hot Stuff." She whispered, half asleep. - It's every ok.

For the first time, he slept. In the arms of his girl, because she could do it.

 **Now...**

Nothing seemed different. Or almost. The wedding ring on her chubby finger and her little baby belly, starting to show, even at two months. He thought it strange, as if she had two babies at the same time.

And if that were the truth, he would be one of the happiest men of his life. Almost everyone on the team had a baby and now, he would have his.

\- Baby Girl. He parked the SUV as he tried to call her. - Time to wake up, my beatiful sleepy head.

\- Derek. - Penelope sighed. - I was having a good dream.

\- I expect it with me. Derek opened the SUV door. - Can I carry you or do you walk?

\- Do you carry me? She was only joking. "You do know what my husband will do if he sees you courting me."

\- Lucky man. He took her in his arms. - Have a woman like you at home.

"What would I do without my chocolate god?" She kissed him. - Now, let me go.

"Silence, woman. He kissed her. "I'm going to take you into the room in my arms and I do not want to hear any complaints."

"Oh, I was not going to argue." She smiled devilishly. "It's just that our luggage is still in the SUV.

"I'll put you to bed." He laughed at her. - And I'll get your lingerie.

Pen and Derek were up to the room, not noticing someone unlocking the SUV with a clone alarm. He opened one of Penelope's suitcases and took one of her dresses. Putting everything in place he went back to hiding.

No one had the slightest idea that he was the unsub.


	24. The Two Agents

**2004 ...**

\- Federal agents. Derek shouted at the girl with the headphones plugged into the notebook. - Penelope Garcia?

\- Can I help you? She gave a shy smile to Derek. - Hello.

\- I need you to come with us. Hotch took over. - Let's go to the police station. I think you'll want to take a shower before.

\- Not really. She turned off the notebook. - Hello.

\- Penelope Garcia. Hotch turned her around and handcuffed her. "You're trapped by digital hacking.

\- Whatever. She walked along. "Even though I'm arrested, do I have a right to a lawyer?"

\- Ask your father. Hotch saw Pen's sad stare. "You have your parents alive, right?"

\- Go to hell. Pen yelled at Hotch. - I'll kill you.

 **Two days later...**

It seemed like an endless case. Derek and Penelope did not exactly have time to date, much less JJ and Will have too.

When everyone was on the field, Will was taking care of Penelope and Derek care on JJ.

It was late in day and when everyone was exhausted, Pen and JJ wanted lots of chocolate ice cream. They decided to go together to the ice cream parlor that had the flavor they loved.

They did not get to what kind of vehicle the unsub used, so even if they knew they would not use the SUV's for ice cream. they decided take a cab.

\- Let's go by taxi. JJ suggested. "We can not eat inside the government SUV, so it's easier.

\- Clear. Pen smiled at her friend. "

Pen sent a quick message to Morgan.

They saw a taxi stop and they went inside. It had been too easy.

\- Where do the girls want to go? The unsub in disguise asked. - Then?

\- Ice cream shop. Pen smiled and noticed how close he closed his eyes. - Please.

The man turned to pen, watching sheets in the wind as Pen spoke. He felt JJ's as well and flowers and lavenders appeared.

\- Of course. He closed the glass and then locked the doors. - Of course yes.

Turning on the gas he used to drug his victims, he just smiled and looked in the rearview mirror.

\- Pen. JJ started to cough. - Pen?

\- JJ. Penelope tried to hold on, but her hands were weak. - You need run away.

JJ did not know how she had managed to get away, but suddenly she found herself sprawled on the tarmac and the car with Pen disappeared soon after.

Penelope tried to send a message, seconds before sleep, but all she got was Hot Stuff and sent. This could not happen now.

The effects of gas on JJ were powerful. She fainted shortly afterward as the car with Pen ran away. An ambulance was called for her and a bulletin of an unknown woman was issued before they could get their fingerprints.

Will and Derek had no good feelings the whole time their two girls left together. This case was very close to both.

Derek's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he stared at his Baby Girl's message. He wondered what was happening when she said the word. He looked again and again until he realized.

\- Come on Baby Girl. Derek closed his eyes in fear. - Answer the damn phone.

A ceaseless knock on the door made him angry.

\- Who is it? Derek opened the door with a huff. Will?

\- Derek. Will seemed to have seen a ghost. - The hospital called me. Jennifer was admitted two hours ago. She was lying on a sidewalk.

"And Penelope?" The fear of Derek growing. "What happened to Penelope?" She would not leave her alone.

"They did not know about Penelope until I asked about her. Will closed his eyes. "I have to get there, but I can not do it alone.

\- I'll go with you. Derek took out a coat and the keys. "Let me drive, Will.

The man just nodded. Dead silence in the elevator. Afraid of the two girls in their lives.

Derek felt like a stone, about to sink. Penelope had been kidnapped. Again. It was already becoming a routine and he did not like it.

\- She is fine. Derek reassured Will. "I think JJ has suffered a attempt kidnapping."

"And Pen?" Will loved Penelope. "How's your wife?"

\- I think she was taken. Derek closed his eyes against the tears. - We need to get to JJ.

\- Let's find her. Will promised. "Wherever he took her."

Derek looked at his friend. Nothing seemed fine.

The taxi driver was still furious for losing JJ, but the rest looked much more than promising. He stopped the car in his garage and opened the door.

She looked like a goddess in the form of a woman. He wanted to own her body after making a bottle of her perfume. The fact that she was pregnant further increased the possible perfumes he would get from her.

Picking up Pen in his arms, he absorbed her curvaceous body like Aphrodite in his arms. Putting it into a big box, he tied her wrists and gagged her red fleshy lips.

\- Hi, my creation. He absorbed Pen again. "Welcome to your last abode."

He turned off the light and locked the door. Penelope did not know the team was already starting searchin for her.

As soon as Derek and Will entered the hospital emergency room, Will ran to his wife, an IV on her arm, and two nurses watching her.

\- I'm Willian LaMontagne and I'm here for Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne. He made a point of using the married last name. "My wife is here and I do not know what happened.

\- Oh, Mr. LaMontagne. The doctor sighed. "Your wife seems to be trying to get away from here."

\- She is fine? Will never took his eyes off JJ. - What happened to her?

Mrs. Jareau had a small chloroform overdose. He picked up the clipboard. "The baby is fine, but we need her to stay here. You can see her.

Derek was silent all the time. He only thought of Penelope right now. Wherever she was, he would find her.

\- Jennifer. Will hugged his wife. - It's gonna be okay.

\- She made me leave. JJ started to cry. "Penelope said I should get out of the car. The door opened and I do not know if it was lucky, but he did not seem willing to take us both because he closed the door and left.

"Did he say something?" Derek asked. "Or why were you doing that?"

"He said something to her after I left. JJ looked at Derek. "It's my fault, is not it?"

\- It is not. Derek reassured her. "I have to report Hotch and Rossi, I'll be back shortly.

\- Derek. JJ saw his friend raise his head. He was driving a cab.

Derek just nodded and left. Shortly after informing Hotch and Rossi, he looked at the reception. There were four phones under the coffee table. He would do something that many would consider dangerous.

He dropped the cell phone together and changed his with a similar model. He triggered the fire alarm and went after Penelope alone.

Looking back, if he died after rescuing Garcia, he knew it was a worthy sacrifice.

He's had a good life so far.


	25. Love Is a Battle field

**2004 ...**

\- Hey. One minute. Derek ran after the woman he'd just called Baby Girl. "Can I buy you a dinner?"

Penelope was startled by Derek calling him out. She did not understand why the most handsome agent asked him out.

\- I'm sorry. She looked at him. - I have work to do.

"So another day?" He had hopes. -Please.

\- It's ok. Penelope took a step forward. "Just wait until I get you."

Reid appeared and laughed at his friend. There was a woman Derek could not conquer, and this was the infamous blonde tech who helped them.

 **Now...**

Hotch walked into the hospital, looking for Derek Morgan. His agent was avoiding his calls or took a path that he could not get out of it alive.

Looking at the emergency and his room full of people, he knew Derek was not here.

Derek went into hiding. Hotch announced, in JJ's room. "What did you tell him, anyway?"

\- Excuse me. She looked guilty. "I told him Unsub was driving a cab.

"It's not your fault, okay? Rossi calmed down. - Right, Hotch?

\- Yeah. I'm sorry. Hotchner sighed. "It's been hard to believe how much Pen is being targeted.

No one disagreed. It seemed that all the sick loved Penelope.

\- I need some air. Hotch stepped out into the hall and loosened his tie. - My God.

He started to cry on the emergency room seat. He always considered himself Pen's boss, but after all that happened, he was more than a friend. He was Pen's older brother.

Picking up the phone, he called one of the agents who would soon become one in the family.

"I know it's late and you can yell at me. Hotch sighed. - I need help. Pen was kidnapped.

Luke kissed his girlfriend and whispered to her.

\- They need me. Luke was expecting a fight. Pen was taken.

\- Your backpack will be ready. Anna said matter-of-factly. - Find her and bring her back.

She kissed him and for the first time Luke knew it was real. He said yes and hung up.

Anna was on the stove cooking and he came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her.

"I'll come back to you." He turned her. - I love you.

\- I love you too. She kissed him back. "Bring Pen safe and so will you."

He took the bag she had packed and left. He laughed when he found everything he needed in her. Her gun, BAU badge and a smock.

Saying goodbye to Roxy, he got in the car and went in search of his friend.

Derek headed straight for the taxi companies. He still had his FBI badge. He could send a text to Hotch only with the essentials.

\- Hi. Agent Morgan. FBI. He held up his badge. "We investigated the cases of the dead girls.

"Tragedy, is not it?" The secretary asked. - What can we do for you?

"I was wondering if any cabs came back in the last 12 hours." Derek looked at the camera. "We thought it was some cab that kidnapped them."

"Only one has not returned. - The girl passed a token. - Eddie Bechetown. He was supposed to collect the value of the last four hours, but he did not return.

"Has Mr. Bechetown ever had any kind of trouble?" Derek was looking at the man's file. "Maybe an argument he had with a client?"

"Only one about five months ago." The woman printed him. "It was two weeks after his wife left home." She was vain. They say she ran away with another taxi driver.

\- Thank you. Derek's hand tightened. "If you do not mind, I'd like to keep his briefcase." Since he's a suspect.

\- Clear. - She smiled. - As long as you give me your phone later.

\- Excuse me. Derek looked at her before leaving. - I'm married.

The girl looked disappointed in the end.

Looking at the man's personal file, he saw an address. Pen taught him how to use Google Maps and then he headed toward the place.

According to that address, the house was just a shed. He was sure that Pen was inside.

 **Warehouse...**

 **Unknown Location ...**

Eddie Bechetown looked at his prey. He would love to hear her screams while he was boiling her alive. He placed the liquid to warm it carefully.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes. His panic increased when he discovered that his mouth had tape tape, as well as hands and feet.

\- Welcome to Hell. Eddie looked at her. - Girl.

She looked at the corners of the little warehouse and looked for JJ. She hoped her friend was safe.

"Dear, JJ unfortunately did not join us. He reached for her, ready to remove the tape. "There's no nice way to get it out.

He yanked, giving Pen a chance to scream for the first time.

\- Derek's gonna kill you. Pen had fire in his eyes. "You're going to beg him to do it."

\- When Derek gets here. Eddie ran his hand over his body. "You'll only be a cloak of bones."

"You're a sick man. She shrieked at the slap she had won. - You animal.

\- Shut up. Eddie put the tape back into it. - Shut up.

Hotch picked up the phone as soon as it vibrated in his pocket. JJ was with Emily and Will. Rossi and Reid caught Luke at the airport as soon as he arrived.

\- Eddie Bechetown. Hotch knew who the owner of the message was. - We know the name of Unsub. And an address.

"Derek, did you?" Emily sighed. - He's going after her.

"If we need to cover Derek." Hotch looked at the girls and Will. "We'll tell him I sent Derek up front and he acted on the primer.

\- There's going to be an investigation. Emily remembered. "Like when you killed the man who killed Haley."

When Haley died. He looked at them. "When Foyet took Haley, I almost felt sure I could die. But if I died for her, it would be the best thing.

Everyone looked at him. It was almost the same as Derek was doing.

"Then we have to help him." Hotch completed. "All we can wish for him is luck."

Hotch and Emily took their weapons and said goodbye to JJ who stayed with Will.

Reid, Rossi, and Luke headed straight for Derek's address.

Derek looked at the house in front of him. Penelope was there and he was going to save her goddess.

Clutching the gun, Derek just arrived. Nothing would go wrong for Pen and his son.

Pushing the door, with the slightest noise, an opera sound exploded in her ears. There was another noise, the sound of an audio playing in a room in front of him and the smell of strong alcohol.

He saw through the crack of the door, his Penelope fallen against the wall, weak and tied. Her blood boiled.

Time to serve my purpose. The man came closer to Pen. "I said you'd be mine."

FBI! Derek opened the door and the man took Pen and put it like a shield. "Eddie, do not think about doing that.

\- Dirty pigs. He put the gun on Penelope's head. "Your guard dog came to save you."

"Derek ..." She was weak. - Run.

\- Not Pen. Derek smiled at her. "You and our baby will be saved."

The gun faltered and the Unsub turned away to look at Derek. As it happened, Derek was shot in the middle of the man, making him fall with Pen together, but Derek was faster and held him.

"I have you, Baby Girl. He took her in his arms and headed for the exit. - He is dead. Derek said as he passed Hotchner with Pen in his arms.

Hotch looked at his agent and took Pen to the waiting ambulance. She just needed to be okay now.


	26. Good Things

**2007 ...**

David Rossi was getting ready to return to the team after some time. He could not sit still while he could not get a single piece of information about Penelope's whereabouts.

He saw her briefly after the death of Barbara and Emilio at the funeral. She seemed withdrawn and alone. He did not want to approach. He lost sight of her shortly after the ceremony.

Hesitating to return to the team soon after the first book, now that Gideon was gone, he could use the skills of a federal technical analyst to find his daughter.

Shortly after the team's formal introductions and start of a case, he saw the lack of the seventh team member. He just did not expect it to be his daughter.

The door opened behind him and suddenly, he looked at the woman who entered.

\- Technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Hotch introduced with some pride. This is agent David Rossi.

His mouth fell silent, not trusting her words. She looked very beautiful and resembled her mother.

And then all he could do was wave. His job on this unit would be spectacular and he did not even need help. He was done.

 **Now...**

Sitting on the edge of his wife's bed, Derek sighed. She had been admitted here as soon as she arrived with the ambulance. It was standard for such cases. The tape of his wrists and feet cut and removed, as well as the tape of the mouth. When they said she needed to be on the observation, Derek just nodded.

\- Agent Morgan? The doctor came in. - Dr. Santos.

\- Much pleasure. Derek shook the man's hand. - How is she?

"We're going to do an ultrasound on your wife just for prevention. - He replied. "No sexual traumas, just a cut on the cheek." I think she'll be fine.

\- Thank you. Derek thanked him. - I think I can stay here, right?

"Why not?" He pulled out a chair. "When we put her on she wanted someone and I think it was you."

"She's been through eight months of coma." Derek sighed. "I think now that she's pregnant is even more dangerous."

"Miss Garcia will not be in a coma. The doctor reassured him. "I meant that the worst is over."

"When are you going to do the ultrasound?" Derek wanted to be there. "Can I be there?"

"You, being the father, yes." The doctor smiled. - Just wait and call when she wake up.

Derek took Penelope's hand and kissed it. He killed a man. He would have an investigation, but he did not want to think. His most important thing was here.

Pen's eyes finally opened. She looked at her husband and gave a sleepy smile.

"If you're not my goddess." Derek leaned closer. - How it feels?

\- Best. She squeezed his hand. - What happened?

\- I killed him Pen. Derek had fire in his eyes. "He hurt you and I killed him."

\- My hero. She put her hands on her belly. - Our baby?

\- It's ok. Derek reassured her. "They just need to have an ultrasound." The doctor looked strangely agitated.

\- Ah. Look, you just woke up. The doctor saw Pen when she flushing. "Did I really want to know if you want to see your baby now or later?"

\- Now. Please. She almost begged. - I want to see now.

\- Careful, okay? The doctor helped her up. - Hospital protocol. You go from wheelchair to there and no complaint.

Pen did not try to fight. Derek led her to the examination room and in a heartbeat placed her on the examination table.

"Right, Miss Penelope Garcia. - He smiled. - Sorry, Morgan.

\- It's all right. Pen laughed. "They still call me Garcia. Is easy.

\- Right, Penelope. He took the gel. - This gel is a little frosty. I'm going to lift the hospital gown just for our examination.

"Can you see the sex of the baby?" Pen was eager to know what they were having. - Then?

"Not two months yet. He saw her upset. "But you can tell if they're all right."

Pen and Derek looked at him expectantly. They?

\- They? Derek asked. "What do you mean by them?"

\- I did not understand. He was not to disguise so well. - As I said?

\- You said. They. Derek still stared at him. "What do you mean by them?"

The doctor just smiled and started the exam.

\- Right. That is the question. He stopped on one of the babies. - During the routine examination after the event, we noticed that his wife was with much more hormone than usually necessary.

He walked a little with the staff.

\- They are twins. Congratulations. The doctor smiled. "You and Penelope are expecting twins."

Penelope started to smile and Derek was in a heaven of joy. Both of them did not fit in themselves. They had never been able to get pregnant, and when they did, they were soon two.

"I'd like to keep you here for tonight." The doctor said. "We can do more tests and see if everything's okay."

\- Clear. Pen was thinking of her babies.

\- Absolutely. Derek answered and kissed her. - I love you very much, Baby Girl.

\- We're having twins. Pen was still shocked. - Wow. This is ... Wow.

Elsewhere in the hospital, JJ was eager to see her friend. She really wanted to see Pen. Like her, JJ was pregnant and wanted to know if Pen was alive.

\- Jennifer. Will intercepted her. "I'll get you a wheelchair and take you there."

\- Please. JJ was getting more and more anxious. - They said she went for an exam and I really want to find out what she is having.

"Are you going to ruin this baby?" He asked with amusement. "Just like she did with Henry?"

"You can be sure you do. JJ laughed. - We are ready?

"Yes." Will pushed the chair back. Next stop, Penelope Morgan's room.

When the couple finally reached Pen's room, her friend's eyes widened and she gave her friend a big smile.

\- Garcie. JJ came closer and hugged her. "I'm glad the patient did not hurt you."

\- Thank God. Pen smiled. "My babies are fine.

JJ looked at her and at last discovered what she was saying.

"No." JJ grinned. "Are you having twins?"

\- I'm afraid so. Pen was wrapped in a hug from JJ. "And congratulations on your pregnancy, too."

\- Can we join in the hug? Emily and Hotch walked in. "Did I hear you?" Are you two having twins?

\- Yes, Hotch. Derek spoke with pride. "Pen's expecting twins."

\- What? Rossi brightened his eyes. "Are you pregnant with twins?"

\- Yes Dad. Pen smiled at him. "It's too early to know the sexes, but yes. They are twins.

\- Congratulations, daughter. He kissed her forehead. - They will get a beautiful bedroom.

\- Folks. Emily spoke up. - We're pregnant, too.

Everyone looked at her and then JJ spoke.

\- Me too. JJ laughed and they all laughed together.

\- Two months. - Both spoke and the team did not know if it would take a chair and collapsed collectively.

\- That's what I call synchronization. Rossi laughed. "Three pregnant women.

\- Someone changed the Bureau's water. Hotch saw Reid begin to sweat. - Spencer? What's it?

"Anne is pregnant, too. He tried not to giggle. "Doing the math here, she has nausea and everything.

\- No fucking chance. Hotch translated the feelings of the team. "Let's have a little batch of babies.

"Well, Aaron and I are married, just like JJ and Will, and Pen and Derek. Emily looked at Reid. "When will it be yours?"

\- In a month. Reid saw them smile. "It's going to be a simple thing.

Come on, boy. Rossi picked up Spencer. - Time to buy a suit for you.

Everyone was talking and playing in the hospital room. Rossi, however, made plans to ask Strauss to marry him.


	27. Heaven and Hell

**1999 ...**

\- Then? Shane caught the attention of his new protege. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

\- I'm going to continue coding. Pen said. - Why?

\- Nothing. He slid into the chair beside her. "I'd like to take you to a party."

"Thank you, but I do not want to. Pen denied it. "I have codes for writing, even though you're the responsible for them.

"Okay." Shane handed her a cup of coffee. "Just be careful with your mind.

Pen sighed. Her siblings, more specifically, Carlos pushed her away, so she joined Shane trying to be someone new.

She missed her parents. And her father died when she was only two.

 **Now…**

Six months later...

The staff did not fit in with such happiness. Four pregnant women and one pregnant twin. Temporary adjustments were made so that each had their own time with their new baby.

Only Penelope was nervous. She was almost eight months pregnant and Aurora and Kirsten were stirring a lot last night.

\- There's something wrong. Pen rose from her chair as a contraction struck her violently. - No!

Derek was talking to Rossi when Penelope's cry of pain echoed down the hall. Both men ran. Derek stepped in and knelt down on the floor.

\- Penelope. Derek looked at her. - What's the problem?

\- They want to be born. Pen moaned. - Derek, make it stop.

I'll call the emergency. Rossi ran. - Hotch! JJ!

\- Hold the donkeys. Hotch ran. - What's the problem?

\- Penelope is in labor. Rossi saw Hotch grow pale. - Call the emergency! Someone call the emergency!

\- Derek. Pen asked for her husband's attention. "If anything happens, take care of them for me." Promise me.

Nothing will happen. Derek tired of waiting. - That's it, come here.

He pulled her into his arms and led her to the bullpen. The girls flooded her with affection and held her hand.

When the paramedics finally arrive, Pen had fainted and everyone was afraid of her friend. Derek took her hand and made promises.

\- Please. Derek literally begged. - Help her!

"I need you to help me get her to the gurney." The paramedic checked Penelope. - She is pregnant?

\- Twins. Derek answered, the automatic on. - My girls.

"Then let us help her." The man saw Derek walk away. - Penelope? Can you hear me?

\- Her pressure is low. He raised Penelope's plank. "You can come with us." The man turned to Derek. "Just do not get in the way.

Derek just nodded, fear consuming him totally.

Hotch was about to say something when he saw Emily wince.

\- Oh no. Hotch sighed. "Do not tell me you-"

\- My God. Emily screamed as the purse exploded. - What is happening?

"JJ, are you okay?" Reid grabbed his friend. - We need two stretchers now!

"Apparently all the kids decided to give grace today. Rossi tried to ease his temper. "Is Anne all right?"

As at the suggestion Reid's phone rang and he wished that what he imagined was not really happening.

"Reid, where are you?" Anne looked nervous. Reid?

\- At BAU. Reid sighed. - It's all right?

"How are JJ, Pen and Emily?" She hesitated a little. - Then?

"They went into labor. Reid gasped. - Are you alright?

"Reid, what are the odds of a number of women who know each other to go into labor the same day?" "She was really scared. "Because I think there will be four pregnant women.

"Can you get to the hospital?" Reid began to pick up his coat. "Because I was going there myself."

Rossi choked out a laugh and went to the hospital, accompanied by Strauss. None of them told of the illness the head of the section was facing, even though it was terminal.

They would not ruin a good thing now. Pen would be devastated and David would be even worse off with that.

Four pregnant women who knew each other entered the hospital, ready to give birth to their babies.

Pen was taken to an emergency cesarean section. Those kicks that Tommy gave her at the first kidnapping were having their price now.

\- I know it sounds bad. The doctor reassured her. "But your body can not go through a normal delivery. He broke four ribs and this can happen.

"Will my daughters be well?" Derek kissed Penelope's hand. - And my wife?

"She'll stay awake all the time." The obstetrician smiled. "And you can stay in the room."

Derek smiled and kissed Pen's head. Derek picked up his cell phone and placed Careless Whisper in the living room. This was the song when that time came. The chords of George Michael's romantic music played in the room.

"Ready for that?" The doctor gently asked. "Make a small incision now, and we'll go to a bigger one."

"You need to stay up, Baby Girl. Derek looked at her. - Our girls are coming.

\- I love you. Pen kissed her husband. "I never told you how beautiful you are."

"And you're a perfect wife." Derek reassured her. "It looks like a grenade exploded or when Jack threw an ink bladder at Hotch."

Pen started to laugh. The effect of the drug they gave start the effect.

Derek looked expectantly at Penelope's womb. Soon one of your beautiful girls would be here.

"Ready to meet your daughter?" The doctor saw Pen nod. - Here we go.

The doctor pulled something out of his belly and Pen's eyes filled with tears when he discovered that he was one of his daughters.

A baby cry echoed and Derek began to cry with emotion. He did not understand how he could have loved someone so much after his wife.

Picking up the little girl, Pen felt her instinct kick the baby when she was taken for exams. She wanted to get her daughter back for fear of losing this thing that started to be little in her midst.

It was when she saw the doctor pull the second girl, that her heart seemed to stop beating and Derek was away from Penelope.

No one understood what was happening. The crying of the second baby prevented Derek from fainting as he watched Baby Girl be resurrected.

\- What is happening? Derek started to scream. - What is going on?

"Please do not give up on us." The doctor begged. "Your girls and your husband need you."

As if at the doctor's great suggestion, Penelope breathed again. Derek finally calmed down and was released.

\- Sometimes it happens. The doctor tried to smile. - The heart overflows with love and loss of contact. Your wife will be taken to recovery and you can see your daughters in the maternity ward. Although premature, they are perfect.

Derek nodded and went into the waiting room where Dave and Erin waited.

\- They are beautiful. Derek started to cry. - Congratulations Grandma.

Rossi was eager to see his granddaughters. He would be the happiest man, even though Erin was dying. He would stay with her until the end.


	28. Emily and Aaron

**2000.**

Rossi entered a room of a private investigator. He could not shake the disappointment he felt when he went in search of Penelope and did not find it in his old house.

If the "sell" ad was an indication, no one else lived in there for some time. He passed the tomb of Barbara and Emilio, depositing their flowers at the foot of their grave.

He prayed and need for news about his daugther. He stayed with the man for a good four hours telling him everything about his daughter and their arranged dates.

Exchanging cards with the man, Dave left, just wondering where his little girl was. And how would he do it when she wanted explanations

 **Now...**

Emily entered the emergency room, ready to leave a mother. She can see Pen being taken to the cesarean section. She just hoped that everything would go well.

She felt Hotch by her side, holding her hand as well as the first gestation. They made plans for when the baby was born. Jack was excited about having another baby at home, although technically, Haley was still only 11 months old.

Not that he was complaining. He was proud and jealous of his sister.

Agent Hotchner. The doctor squeezed his hand. "Ready to have your son with you?"

\- As I've always been. Hotch smiled. - Emily? Is ready?

\- Ever since I discovered the pregnancy. Her hand found Hotch's again. - We're going to be good.

Hotch kissed his wife's lips when another contraction exploded.

\- Show time. The doctor looked at the couple. - Any music in particular?

"Yes," Emily replied. - Far Away, from Nickelback.

\- You can start. The doctor looked at the couple. "Here we have the custom of having music during this time.

Hotch typed a few words on Youtube and got the music video. They have heard this song many times over the past year.

Emily leaned on the stretcher and her clothes pulled out for more space.

\- Right. The doctor looked at her. - Time to push.

Emily took Hotch's hand even harder and there they went straight into the tunnel.

\- Push. The doctor asked.

\- Ohhhh! Emily forced herself. "I will no can."

\- You can. Hotch kissed his forehead. - I know you can.

Emily gained the strength of her husband and began to push over and over. Her body felt pain, but her heart said she needed to bring her child into the world.

With one last jerk, Emily felt her bowels break and a loud baby cry was heard right on the final chords of the chosen song.

\- He is here. Hotch kissed his wife on the lips. "And he's so handsome."

The doctor brought the little baby to the happy couple.

\- Congratulations. - The doctor passed the boy. "You have a boy.

Taking the baby in his hands, Emily smiled. Her black hair, but her husband's eyes and her mouth.

\- We made a beautiful baby. Hotch smiled. "What would you like to call it?"

\- Do not know. Emily sighed. "I'd like to give you your name, but something tells me to put Jason in."

"I understand it would be a tribute to Gideon." Hotch laughed. - Even though he disappeared.

\- You're right. Emily sighed. - What about Mateo Spencer?

\- It's perfect. Hotch kissed her. - Mateo Spencer. Lucky boy.

"Sorry, but we need to take your baby for some exams. The nurse felt guilty for taking the baby from them. "He'll be in the maternity ward if he wants to see." Miss Hotchner will be in recovery.

"Any information about Penelope Morgan?" Hotch asked. "If her girls were born?"

\- Yes, they are already born. The nurse was a little sad. "She had to have an emergency cesarean, but she's fine after they've revived.

Emily tried to get up and go to her friend. She wanted to see Pen and know that she had not lost her friend yet again.

"You need to lie down. Another nurse forced her to lie down. "I promise your friend is not in a coma." Some mothers have more difficulties in having their children and after all the trauma she has been through is normal in certain ways.

Falling back into bed, Emily sighed. She had an absurd need to see Pen in her own eyes. But he would have to obey. Hotch kissed her and left. He did not even need to say what was going on.

He was going to see his little baby. And who knows Pen's twins, as the nurse brought a wave and pride. Penelope Garcia had finally realized her greatest dream.

Hotch climbed up to the maternity ward and saw Derek made a statue in front of two little girls. Tears in his eyes and he knew Derek would experience alo never before felt by the dark-skinned man.

\- They are beautiful. Derek smiled. "And it's half mine and half Pen.

\- How is she? Hotch asked curiously. "I heard she died at childbirth, and they brought her back."

\- She's healing. Derek sighed. "Technically, after everything she's been through, she should be dead."

-Penelope is so stubborn that I'm not surprised. Hotch laughed. "Have they ever chosen names?"

\- Aurora and Kirsten. Derek opened another smile. "She always wanted those two names." Is that your baby?

\- Mateo Spencer. Hotch looked at his son. - Haley And Jack are looking forward to birth.

Jack became a good son. Derek put a hand on Hotch. "Despite losing her mother like that."

"He knows Emily loves him. Hotch smiled. "And she'll never steal his mother's place."

\- I called my mother. Derek said. She shouted in happiness when she said the girls were born.

"Well, it's two at a time. Hotch laughed. "Did you see Dave and Strauss?"

\- They're oncology. Derek sat down, facing the glass. - She is dying.

"It's so awful." Hotch looked at his hands. "First his son, then Carolyn and now Strauss."

"There must be something to do." Derek almost begged. "She's the ice queen, but damn it, Pen and she adore each other."

"They said it was terminal." Hotch looked. "I do not know if things are going awry."

"All they could have done was tried." Derek saw his daughters moving. - Will you stay here?

"About forty more minutes." Hotch laughed. "Mind if I go tell Emily about Pen?" I do not think the nurses are what they need.

"Your wife, Hotch." Derek sighed. - Hard head like mine.

\- Alias, Derek. Hotch looked at his friend. "See how Anne and JJ are.

Derek nodded, but he knew this sort of thing was slow.


	29. JJ and Will - Reid and Anne

**2002 ...**

\- Welcome to our 2002 technology fair. - A man exploded into the microphone. - Today, we are pleased to bring you, The Black Queen and Shane Wyeth.

The audience applauded the two participants as they were ready to show how codes were made in seconds.

In the middle of the competition, the police exploded the door and it was a total run.

"Did you feel that?" Shane started to laugh. - I love it.

"Are you getting crazy?" Pen released his hand from Shane's. "You could have been killed, for God's sake."

\- You've been seeing a lot of NCIS. Shane laughed. "We would not be killed."

\- I go home. Pen dropped Shane in the middle of the sidewalk. - Alone.

Shane shook his head and sighed. She was always stubborn. And hard head too.

 **Now...**

"More strength, Miss Jareau. The doctor sighed. - More strength.

\- I'm already pushing! JJ screamed. - Ouch.

\- The baby does not want to leave. The doctor made a decision. - Okay, cesarean section now.

\- What? Will despaired. - Why?

"I think it would be best for your son." The doctor just said. "You can rely on it."

JJ sighed because he heard the comments about Penelope having had complications on the table and almost died, but Will took her hand and reassured her.

He would be with her for all she would be. Once stable, JJ was taken to surgery. The doors closed and the commotion resumed.

A couple of minutes, she was connected to machines and fear overwhelmed her.

The cardiac monitor must have shown, because Will and the doctor came to her back.

\- Miss Jareau. The doctor needed to reassure the girl. "It's okay with your baby. She's just stubborn about leaving.

\- I am afraid. The officer began to cry. "I do not want my baby to die.

\- She is not going. It was a promise from the doctor. - She just needs another way. Let's get started now, okay?

JJ felt her firmness begin to drown out the fear and she wanted to hold her girl in her arms.

She felt the cut being done and then being enlarged. Will started laughing, thinking of JJ asking him for details about his uterus, which he knew what it was like.

\- How are doing this things? JJ chewed his lip a little.

"Well, it looks like a bomb exploded. Will smiled. "And they spread tomato sauce on it."

\- Yuck. She knew what he was doing. "Remind me never to buy tomato sauce again."

\- Haha ha. Will suddenly hypnotized. "My God, Jennifer, she's beautiful.

"You see her?" JJ heard her daughter cry. - My little angel.

The doctor gave the baby a little cleaning and gave it to her parents.

\- Congratulations. - She passed to JJ. - You're a beautiful little girl.

JJ looked at his daughter, asleep. She gave the nurse an ugly look when she needed to take care of her daughter, instinct clearly swinging.

"I apologize, but I need to take the baby for exams. The girl was half embarrassed. - She's going to be in the maternity ward.

\- Excuse me. JJ kissed his daughter and gave it to the girl. - Overprotection of a federal agent.

\- I understand perfectly. "The girl knew there were three of them at the hospital. "Alias, Miss Morgan is in recovery, and Miss Hotchner, too.

\- Thank you. JJ rested. "Can I be in the same room as them?"

\- I can try. The girl smiled. "In five minutes you can see your daughter."

JJ nodded. Now it was just Anne to have her baby. She and Spencer had not wanted to know the sex of the baby. It was as much a surprise to them as to the others.

In another birthing room, it was Spencer's turn to become a father.

Spencer had a small birthing book in his hand. The other one was holding Anne's as he calmed her down.

"Your contractions are like ocean breezes. Reid wrinkled his nose, wondering what it would be like. "Breathe through your nose and let go of the ... vagina?"

\- Keep reading. Anne squeezed his hand tightly. - Oh God.

"Imagine you're ..." Reid looked at his wife and threw the book away. "Sorry, but being in labor is a hundred times worse than a kick in the shin." And what he says in that book is humanly impossible.

\- Okay, super genius. Anne started to laugh. "It's time to drop those New Age things and come and help me push."

Reid went into action. Holding Anne's hand, she began to push.

"More strength, Miss Reid. The doctor asked. - You're almost there.

\- Ahhh. She felt something leaving her body and screamed again. - Ohh.

A loud cry of child was heard in the room and a couple of tears escaped from Spencer. All those years he dreamed of a son to call his own and now, he or she was here.

Her heart warmed at the pink blanket.

\- Congratulations. - She passed the girl. "You have a beautiful girl.

Anne showed Reid the little girl and smiled.

"What do you think of putting her name on Juliet?" Anne flashed the dog's eyes at her husband. - Please.

\- It's perfect. Spencer smiled. - What about Juliet Diana?

"Diana as your mother?" Anne laughed. - It's a beautiful tribute.

"I need to get your wife and daughter cleaned up." The nurse asked affectionately. - I'll bring them back.

\- Thank you. Spencer kissed Anne. - Congratulations my love.

"Go find out about Pen, Em, and JJ." Anne asked. "And give Pen all my love."

"Okay." Reid opened the door and looked at the viewers that consisted of Derek, Hotch, and Rossi with Erin. - It's a little girl. Spencer smiled. - We named Juliet Diana.

"It's too beautiful, Reid. Morgan hugged him. - Beautiful.

\- How's Pen? What about JJ and Em? Reid looked at Derek. Morgan?

"Um ..." Derek sat down. - After having the girls. She died at the table, but apparently it was normal after she had the babies. The bruises and everything.

"Okay." Reid was still a little in shock. "And your daughters?"

\- In the maternity ward. Derek smiled. "Dave pulled some strings and the three of them are in the same room.

\- I want to show everyone my daughter. Reid pulled Morgan with him. "And I want to meet your girls, Morgan."

Climbing up the hallway, Derek smiled at the sight of his little girls sleeping. Reid's daughter, JJ's, and Emily's son were by the side.

\- Are beautiful. Reid sighed. - Do you have a name?

\- Aurora and Kirsten. Derek smiled. Pen chose.

"Ready to see our girls?" Hotch smiled. "I hear a certain girl is looking forward to you, Derek.

The smile on his face was great. Pen was awake. Entering the room, he went to her and kissed her.

\- Our daughters. - She said. - I need to see them.

"They'll be down soon." Derek smiled at everyone else. "Our little batch of Babies is coming."

One by one, the nurses brought the babies. It was even funny that they were all born the same day or the day before, in the case of Juliet Diana.

Aurora and Kirsten came to their mother. Penelope took Kirsten in her arms, studying the two in search of similarity.

"They're just perfect, Pen. Emily lifted her boy. "This is Mateo Spencer, and yes, Reid, I named him through you."

\- Juliet Diana. Reid lifted his. - What about your JJ?

\- Andrea Joy. JJ showed hers. "And so we became a great family.

\- Now yes. Rossi laughed. "I'm going to do a nursery for our department.

\- Congratulations. Erin said wearily. "Sorry for that lack of encouragement, but I have a health problem that is not right now.

Everyone looked at each other and Penelope began to worry. Right now Strauss and she got along and the secret should be the health problem.

However, what no one knew was that the problem was false and was planned by an eternal enemy of Erin.

Linda Barnes wanted the BAU direction for her and then close the drive in the name of less expense. In fact, it was to hide his criminal organization with the Nash cartel.


	30. The Late Storm

**2008 ...**

Penelope came home ready to rest. This was her birthday, and she wondered where Kevin was at last. He had been invited to the team's party. But he never showed up.

Placing the key, his arm hesitated. She did not know why. Maybe he had gone wrong or was preparing a birthday surprise.

The house was dimly lit, but her room was more lit. Low moans were ears and his heart would not allow himself to break.

\- Kevin. She dropped her bag on the floor. - Gina?

\- Penny. Kevin looked at her in horror. - You are early.

\- I arrived early? Penelope shouted. - This is my fucking house and you say that!

\- Penelope. Gina started, but was interrupted.

\- Shut up. Pen picked up a broom handle. - The two away from here.

\- I am your boyfriend. Kevin caught her wrists. - I will stay here.

\- Let me go! Pen tried to pull away. - Let me go, Kevin.

\- Shut up. He threw it on the wall. - Bitch, you bitch.

Gina froze in the first punch Kevin gave Penelope. Stunned, she grabbed her clothes and her phone.

Morgan. Derek seemed to be awake.

"Agent Morgan, you have to run. Gina tried silently. "Kevin's beating in Penelope."

Derek closed the phone, grabbed the first pair of trousers and their keys. Turning on the siren, he ran down Pen's driveway and past Gina down the hall.

Knocking on the door, Kevin had his hands full of blood and he did not even notice when he himself threw the man against the wall. He left it there and ran to Pen.

His Baby Girl was lying against the wall and bleeding. She had her eyes closed and complained against Derek's touch, telling her that Kevin was probably the cause.

He left and asked Gina to call an ambulance for Pen, while keeping Lynch on the crosshairs of a gun. It did not matter the consequences.

His Baby Girl was bruised and he needed to focus on her. Kevin was handcuffed by Hotch and Rossi and JJ ran to their recovering friend.

He was convicted five years of physical assault. For now everyone was safe. Not for much longer. Kevin would be coming back. And soon.

 **March 29, 2013**

 **02:22 p.m.**

The routine of the Morgan couple with their two daughters was fun. Aurora and Kirsten grew as if they were drinking yeast milk bottles. It was nine months of learning, sightseeing and visits to BAU. Mateo Spencer and Haley were active and always stayed with them when everyone left for their appointments.

Luke gave Anna his endorsement for a son. JJ and Andrea Joy shared with Will and Henry a modest and less hectic life.

Reid and Anne were so happy with Juliet Diana and the pleasure that it was to see her mother playing with her granddaughter.

Rossi and Strauss were still trying to figure out what was wrong. She must have died two months ago, but here she was.

Entering the oncology sector, two policemen came out carrying the chief's doctor and something went on.

\- Excuse me. Rossi showed the badge. - What's the problem?

"Dr Edgar is being arrested, suspected of falsifying examinations. "A bailiff said. "Agent Strauss, we're sure you're one of the patients."

"Why would he do that?" Erin asked. - Why me?

"Do you recognize this woman?" The man took a picture. - We think she's behind everything.

Barnes? Erin dropped the photo on the floor. "Is she the one who wants to kill me?"

"Great, now we have a name. The officer was happy. "Mind telling the woman's full name?"

\- Beautiful, Barnes. Erin had fire in her eyes. - Oh my God. I thought I was dying.

\- Well, if you'll join me. The man pointed at two doctors. "They want to tell you what to do now."

Rossi and Erin stood in the same place. The news was good, but tragic.

\- Dave? Erin approached her husband. - What's the problem? I am fine.

\- I'm happy about that. Rossi led her into an armchair. "I thought I was going to lose you, Erin. Penelope will be so happy.

\- I know. Erin hugged him. "But seriously, what are you eating?"

\- Linda Barnes. Rossi said. "Why would she want to kill you?"

\- Because she wants my place. Strauss replied. - That thug.

\- Let's go honey. Dave kissed her. "I want to live life and the first step is to figure out how to take the effects of whatever they gave you.

Erin laughed and went to Dave's embrace. They could be happy now.

 **State Penitentiary of San Quentin,**

 **California...**

Kevin Lynch was a changed man. Five years in prison for attempted murder against his own girlfriend and another with gun possession, made him imprisoned.

He knew that Pen and Derek were now married. He knew she recently had twins with her husband.

"Good luck, Mr. Lynch. A guard said. "Do not come back anytime soon.

\- I will try. Kevin sighed. "I can finally see my girl.

Stay away from Agent Garcia. "Your lawyer got him." "We want to avoid arrest, not return."

\- I'm talking about Gina. Kevin lied. - I miss her.

"Miss Shepard is married. "The lawyer had a bad feeling. "And Miss Penelope is now, too."

Kevin snorted. Nothing would stop him from getting Pen again. She would regret the day she sent him to San Quentin.

Entering the bus, Kevin was instructed to seek places away from Penelope, her husband and daughters. He discovered that Rossi was Pen's biological father and that everyone there had their lives running.

But as soon as he arrived in Virginia, Kevin changed his hair and eyes. Changing his name, he got a plastic surgery for the next day.

He found someone willing to get past him and the doctor operated both under a men with a gun with a gun.

The duble was killed and thrown on the road. He prepared to leave as Grant Willians. It was time to pay back. And he would taste his revenge.

Stopping at a flower shop, the first act was to buy a flower buquet and send it to Penelope.

Ironically, the news of his forged death was the news of the moment. Kevin laughed and wrote the card to Pen. The flowers would be delivered on time.

Pen finished putting on the party dress. Dave and Erin planned a celebration for the good news they received.

The doorbell rang and she opened the door. Giving the delivery boy a tip, she took the flowers in.

Thinking they were Derek's, she went straight to the card and screamed.

Derek lowered his weapon in his hands and saw his wife crying, roses at his side. The card on the floor could only be the cause of their fears.

Derek gathered her in his arms and comforted her.

"I'm back, Penny." He knew it could only be from Kevin, but apparently he was dead ... Or not?


	31. Back To Hell

**2009…**

Derek Morgan crossed the hospital corridor. He repeated the same routine four times a week when he was not in a case.

Penelope was in a coma for two months now. The first few weeks of this hell were horrible for the whole team. Reid did not talk about anything, Hotch closed completely and Emily and JJ hoped she would be back soon.

Dave and he just sat and told stories. Each had his book. Rossi got a romantic book and Derek got Marian Keyes' "Watermelon", one of Penelope's favorites.

He did not know how long she would be like, here. But they were not cut off and he wanted to love Penelope very much.

Then he forced himself to think positive. He wanted her back.

 **Now...**

Derek took Pen and the girls to the car, carrying bags and bags. He told Dave that he promptly learned of Kevin's imminent return, arranged with Erin the room for everyone to stay. Derek took Pen and the girls inside after the gate closed and he had expected some threat.

Dave opened the door and brought Pen into his arms. She was frightened and understandably. His ex, considered by everyone dead, was sending him flowers.

\- I'm here. Dave shook her gently. "We're all here for you.

"I'm afraid, Father. Penelope confessed. "By Aurora and Kirsten.

"He will not live if he touches them or any of our staff." Dave wiped away a tear. "We're all on alert and they'll be here soon."

"Everyone will stay here. Erin said. "We have large enough rooms." Let's not underestimate Kevin's anger.

\- Sorry to ruin your party. Pen hugged Erin. "I knew the good news.

"Yes." She led Penelope to the couch. "The doctor confirmed that I'm not sick."

\- I'm glad. She smiled as Derek put the twins on the floor. "They're big.

\- And beautiful. Erin sighed. "You made Dave a wonderful man.

\- Well, he's my father. Both women laughed. "I think between you and me he has become a better person."

"Though you have decorated every room in the house for each of you." Erin pulled Pen's arm up. "Do you think yours is perfect?"

Pen entered the space decorated by a simple color and quietly touched the soft ink.

The color was a well-crafted mother-of-pearl, with decorated friezes. She felt at home here. One bed crib was two sides. The bedspread was soft pink.

"It's just perfect." Pen smiled at the portrait door. "I never thanked you for making my father happy."

"It's not a sacrifice." Erin laughed. "I think you and Morgan want to sleep."

\- Definitely. Penelope yawned. - I'm sorry.

\- Do not worry. Erin opened the closet. "Dave knows what you like.

There were some pure sweaters and some not so much, proving that her husband had bought her.

\- Are beautiful. Pen felt the cloth. "But I think Derek was the buyer here."

They laughed together again and Erin went in search of her "little girls." Pen smiled, knowing that the former ice queen had finally found a reason to live.

It was nine months of fears for all. Erin could die at any moment and god free if she died and Dave would find out she was being poisoned.

Barnes's arrest was reported in international media and the woman was sentenced to prison for letting some patients die believing they were well.

The whole staff was gathered at the bottom of the house. Bags were placed in the rooms and mattresses were purchased.

No one would stay in their own house while Kevin was on the loose. Just the memory of that court episode was enough.

 **Five years before ...**

\- Mr. Lynch. The judge looked at the man in front of him. - His sentence is five years for attempted murder against agent Penelope Garcia and illegal possession of weapons.

\- That's not fair. Kevin was restrained before he reached Penelope. "I'm going to leave Penny and when I do, I'll kill you and kill everyone you love in this life."

Penelope was protected by eight looks of rage against Lynch, however, when he was taken away, she let go of Derek and ran out, with Derek always with her.

\- I'll protect you. Derek hugged her. "He'll never hurt you."

 **Now...**

"What about Manny, Rafe, Eddie, and Carlos?" Derek's voice brought her back. - We have to warn them too.

"No." Pen finally said. "We can not drag them again for this.

\- But Baby Girl. Derek walked over to her. "They do not know Kirsten and Aurora yet.

"Kevin does not know about them. Pen paused and analyzed the odds. - But he can have access ... Okay call them and ask if they can bring their family.

\- I have the house next door too. Rossi saw her refusing. "No use refusing Pen. We can keep everyone safe.

"What kind of sister will they think I am?" Pen isolated himself. - I'm a bad sister.

She ran up the stairs and Hotch prevented Derek from following her.

\- She needs time. Hotch said. "And if she tries to escape through the windows, we'll know."

"Do you know if she still has the chip on your stomach?" Rossi saw Derek try to understand. - The chip some time ago when she was taken by Tommy.

\- Rossi. Derek knew what he was trying to tell her. - No, not this ...

Derek ran up the stairs, knocking on the door, he broke in carefully and noticed the open window.

\- She's gone. Derek just said. - Kirsten and Aurora in their cradle and a note to let her do that.

\- Why that? JJ started to cry. "Why would she endanger herself?"

"She's a mother now." Erin offered. "I think she wants to protect her daughters."

Everyone agreed, but the situation might soon be gloomy.

Pen managed to get out before anyone noticed her. She took a change of clothes and went.

She would not admit that Kirsten and Aurora or any of the team's babies were between revenge and Kevin.

She could not tell Derek that Kevin beat her every time they met. They had been worse and manny worse. Her body was trying to absorb the adrenaline when she felt something hit hard on her head and then immediately lifted and dragged.

"You made much easier Penny." Kevin pulled her into an old van. "So much that I can not miss it."

He tied her to the floor and took her away, not even aware that the team was monitoring Garcia's chip that was still in his gut. It could only be removed with surgery.

Derek looked at the monitor and realized that the chip moved faster and faster.

He took her, it could only be. Hotch, Rossi and he got their coats while Reid and JJ stayed in the house with everyone. Emily and Luke went, too, seeking to free Penelope from Kevin once and for all.


	32. Titanium

**First of all I wanted to apologize for any mistake regarding the bunkers. I do not know anything beyond the boundaries of Google Maps or CSI episodes, so I had to use creativity to finish Kevin's revenge. You are invited to call my attention if there are no bunkers in Las Vegas.**

 **2012 ...**

"They're so perfect." Derek kissed Penelope's head. "I can not believe that crazy guy nearly killed you.

\- But I am here. She kissed Derek. "I can not believe we're having twins."

"You'll be a good mother, Baby girl. He gave her another kiss. "And I'll be with you." Forever.

\- Forever. She repeated and smiled.

 **Now...**

The incessant drops of water that woke her up showed her that the team had not been able to follow. The chip was still there which meant there was no sign of him here.

Or that he had blocked the signals. Her hands were tied behind her and she felt sick. She just wanted him to get it over with. Even if she died, Derek would take care of his girls.

\- You finally woke up, huh? Kevin was in front of him. Sorry for the shovel and the blood in your hair.

"As if you cared." Pen spoke angrily. "Do what you have to do, Kevin. Kill me, but leave the one people I love in peace.

"You were always a little fighter, Penny. He touched her face. "I did not bring you here to kill you." Thirst and hunger can be very cruel if you stay here.

\- Why are you doing this? Pen needed answers. "You just tried to kill me when I kicked you out."

"You ruined everything I was going to do two months later, Penny. Kevin opened the door. "And do not even stress about yelling." Nobody can hear you from here.

He looked at her and closed the door. Penelope remained bound with her hands behind her. She was going to die here.

\- God, Derek. Penelope began to cry. "Where the hell are you?"

Derek looked at the patch of desert where his wife's last sign was lost. They were married two years ago now and the following week would be the birthday of three.

\- We think he might be in a bunker. Rossi replied. "Did he come to Nevada to kill her and bury her?" I do not think he's just going to shoot her in the head.

"He's going to kill her for lack of water." Spencer's voice sounded from his cell phone. "Garcia taught me how to use it.

"Did you find anything else?" Derek needed hope. - Any house or bunker?

\- Only a contract with the local excavation company. Spencer seemed to be typing. "They're already suspected of doing dirty jobs." The CSI is investigating. Maybe you should talk to them.

\- We do not have time. Derek was annoyed. "She's somewhere down here.

"I can send them there." Reid offered. - I can do something.

\- Send them Reid. Rossi said. "They may know better than we do."

As at the suggestion, two SUVs with the insignia of the police office stopped at the same time that their SUVs had parked.

Two men and two women came down. Skill kits in their hands and they knew they were the experts.

\- Gil Grisson. - One of them introduced himself. Willows, Sidle and Stokes.

\- David Rossi and Derek Morgan. Rossi took the badge. FBI. Agents Hotchner, Prentiss and Agent Alvez are on the other side.

"Did you say your friend was taken here?" Sara asked. - Because?

"Penelope is my daughter and the wife of Agent Morgan. She saw understanding in Willows. "She also has two newborn babies.

"Are they twins?" Catherine was afraid. - How are they?

"I do not know if they understand anything. Derek sighed. "They're still nine months old."

\- I understood. Catherine picked up her gear. "We're going to find Penelope."

Sara just looked around. She was already lost in the desert, but ended up bruised and dehydrated.

\- I 'm Grisson. The man reappeared. "I think she might be in one of those bunkers on the sand."

"We're waiting for information from the Quantico office." Derek sighed. - His name is Kevin Lynch, has brown hair and recently had facial reconstruction surgery.

A recent photo taken at the floriculture camera helped to identify.

\- The girl missing is FBI technical analyst Penelope Grace Morgan. Nick shouted at the helpers. "She may be in one of those bunkers on earth."

"You think she's alive?" Brass asked. "It's been more than 24 hours since he took it and we lost the signal."

"She's a mother, Jim. Catherine replied. She went out looking for protection for the babies. She spent eight months in a coma. Six in one and two in another time.

"She does not give up easily. Brass smiled. - We need to include the part there. There are new and old bunkers.

"Send Nick and Grisson there." Catherine asked. - And Morgan and Rossi.

It's been four hours since the first search and no one came up with any results. In fact, things got dangerous as the night progressed.

\- We have to replace the light. Nick said. - I think we got something here.

Derek ran to the expert in his hands, a handkerchief that was clearly Penelope's. He'd given it to her two months earlier.

\- We are on the right way. Derek felt his stomach complain. - I need to find her.

"You will be able when to do if you eat it this." Nick gave Derek a sandwich. "Eat Derek."

\- Thank you. Derek took a bite of the snack. - I feel helpless.

"If I had a wife like yours." Nick smiled. "I would, too. She sacrificed herself for everyone.

\- But she has a chip. Derek saw Nick's expression change. "There's no sign here.

\- But we can do it. Nick knew what he needed to do. "Grisson, give me a long-range cellular signal repeater." Derek said Penelope has a chip in her body.

Grisson and Sara ran for the repeater in the car. They were having their girl back.

When the repeater began to operate, Derek sighed at the sight of the chip on the screen.

\- Let's go. Rossi shouted. - We do not have time.

Penelope was gone almost half an hour ago in her last place. She gave up on her friends finding her, knowing that with her death they would be safe.

Kevin continued to watch from an adjacent room, well insulated in the bunker. He knew it was only a matter of time before Penelope Garcia was dead.

He just did not count on the team invading his hiding place.

\- Kevin Lynch. Derek kicked the door. FBI.

\- Las Vegas police. Brass shouted. - Kevin Lynch!

"What is this place?" Rossi saw images of Penelope scattered across the wall. - Crazy sick.

"What you're trying to do, Kevin. Derek entered the room where he was. "You will not."

\- I think I already have. Kevin turned the screen. "You're too late."

"No." Derek grabbed Kevin by the collar and slammed his head against the wall. - Where is she? Where is she?

"Four quarters from here." Kevin said. "Even if you can get there, she's dead."

Derek completely lost and threw Kevin hard on the ground. The man closed his eyes and died right there.

"Derek ..." Rossi stepped inside. - What happened?

\- There is no time. He ran to room number four. - Penelope! Penelope!

Kicking the door, the sight that received him broke his heart. Penelope there, lifeless. He ran to her. She needed to get back to him.


	33. Nobody Knows

**Eight months ago ...**

\- Nice party, Dave. Hotch smiled. "Having so many children makes you want to have one of your own again?"

"Not Aaron. Dave sat down with a drink. "I can not believe she' have only four months alive. Erin and I, it was something that could never happen, but it happened.

\- I'll give you some advice. Hotch smiled. "Enjoy this time you have with her.

\- Thank you. Dave laughed. - Time for the christening.

The two entered the church that Rossi marked the baptized and stood next to his daughter. Aurora and Kirsten were beautiful and he smiled at that.

 **Now...**

"You're doing it again. Emily chided Spencer. "She's fine, Spencer.

"Why was she taken to the hospital?" Reid started to walk in fear. "And why am I back Virginia and could not stay in Vegas?"

\- Spence. I'm here too. Emily tried to reassure her friend. "They needed to talk to Derek and get some information.

"And Pen?" Reid looked in a frenzy. "Why did they take you to the hospital?"

"Because after Morgan rescued her, she was not breathing." Emily helped her friend with Juliet. "Now why do not you help me with the reception party?"

\- Right. Spencer sighed. - I want her to stop being targeted.

"With Kevin, we dropped the last of them, Spencer. JJ left, with a chain of hearts. - What? Will helped me do it.

"And how Andrea Joy is today?" Reid took the goddaughter in his arms. - Hi, beautiful.

\- Rewd. Andrea had started talking early.

\- Hey Princess. "Will be joking. - You hurt me.

"I can not believe kids are almost a year old. Emily sighed. "It does not mean Hotchner wants to close the factory. He is convinced that I can have enough children.

"Thanks to the genes of the uterus." Reid said. - Women could give birth once a year without interruption. But the body would not hold so much strength and at one time or another, it would die.

"Thank you, Spence. JJ laughed. "I intend forward."

"After what Reid told us." Emily took a pill. "I think even Aaron would quit having another."

"Noises from two nights ago. JJ rolled his eyes. Lucky the kids got a room for them.

\- I'll see the pudding. Emily held out her tongue. I'll be back in five minutes.

JJ and Spencer laughed. Emily and Hotch were not so bad when everyone thought they were.

Derek could not even feel the notion of what it was like to have his wife back. She was practically dead in front of her and that made him afraid. Again.

Lying on her legs as they went home, finally free of any fear, he touched her blond hair.

He wanted to get home and put her to bed with his little girls.

"Lucky we got her back." Rossi smiled. - She slept?

\- It's still too late. Derek kissed her forehead. "Fortunately Kevin is no longer with us.

That's what he wanted. Dave shrugged. "Well, he got what he wanted.

"Dave ..." Derek would ask for something. - Can I ask for something?

"The answer is yes, Derek. Rossi smiled. "You, Pen, Aurora, and Kirsten can move in with me and Erin."

"She admires you, you know that?" Derek said. "And she's loving being your daughter."

"I think she may have a half sister." Rossi took a piece of paper from the glove compartment. - she's from Los Angeles.

Joy? Derek raised an eyebrow. - DNA test?

"Apparently Hayden had a daughter of mine, too." Rossi sighed. - I'm a lousy father.

"You've been looking for Pen for years, and now you've discovered that you have another daughter. Derek smiled. "Wait, does Joy know about Pen being her daughter?"

"Yes." Dave looked at the girl. "I seem to know how leave people.

\- Dad? Pen started to wake up. - What is happening?

\- Pen. Dave looked at his daughter. "I need to talk to you when we get there."

She nodded and went back to sleep. Rossi sighed. That would be complicated.

\- They arrived! Emily rushed in. - The pudding is ready.

\- Thank God! JJ laughed. "Come on, children.

Derek passed Pen in his arms. He really needed to be with his wife in his arms.

\- Aaron. Emily kissed Hotchner's lips. - How is she?

"She's a little dehydrated, but she insisted on leaving the hospital. Hotch asked for silence. "I know you were having a party, but she needs to sleep and hydrate.

\- Kevin? JJ asked. "He's dead, is not he?"

"It was inevitable. Hotch helped Derek. - I'll meet you up there.

Placing Penelope on the bed, Derek covered his wife and connected her to a whey bag that was indicated by the doctor.

"I'm staying with Aurora and Kirsten." JJ offered. - If you want to.

\- I appreciate it. Derek sighed. "But I think I can leave my babys girls here." Pen will want to see your daughters.

\- Welcome home. Dave hugged Derek. "See you in the morning."

The rest of the friends decided to spend the night and wait for Garcia to wake up.

Derek took his daughters and put them next to Penelope. Both had loose dresses and Penelope Garcia style dressing.

Aurora wore a dress covered with small peaches while Kirsten wore a watermelon dress. He can not help noticing how lucky he was.

\- Hi, my girls. Derek kissed each of his daughters. "Do you want to sleep with me and Mom now?"

They just held onto Penelope, who held out a hand and let them come to her side.

Sighing as Derek lay down with them, Penelope found sleep filled with dreams with her daughters and her husband.

This was a paradise on earth and now that she decided to live with her father, she would be even happier.

Dave enter to the room and see her woman in fornt the mirror with a cotton in her face, removing her make up. He smiledfor her and kiss her mouth for many moments.

"I think Penelope finally wants to move in with us." Erin finished removing the makeup for the day. "That's why you're so happy."

\- I really am. Dave wrapped his arms around his near-fiancée. "Will you marry me, Erin?"

Erin stood up, her pink sweater barely touching the floor. She fell into the arms of her fiancé and kissed him.

"How long were you going to wait?" Erin joked. "Of course I'll marry you, Dave.

"Then we have to get some invitations." He took her and pulled her to the bed. - My wife.

\- That sounds so good. Erin kissed Rossi. - Make love with me.

\- Is a pleasure. He knocked her down and prepared to take her body. - I love you.

They made love, crazy and passionate that night, as bride and groom.

He would have a talk with Penelope about this and about Joy as well. He would not neglect either daughter.


	34. Sister City Part 1

When David Rossi discovered he had another daughter and another grandson, he debated between himself what he could do and how he would tell Penelope that she had another half sister.

A meeting with Joy in a cafeteria held a small debate. The girl knew about Penelope and admired her. She wanted to and much to know her. David, half afraid, needed to know a way to tell Garcia about his half sister.

Penelope woke up the next day, knowing she had some whey yet. After all, the rules of the hospital for her to leave the place were these.

She knew Kevin was dead and felt bad for his death, but she could not let him go after her and her daughters.

Derek woke up, realizing that Pen seemed agitated with the bag of serum on his arm and knew she was already wanting to get away from.

\- Good morning Girl. He stood up. "I need a minute and I already have that serum on your arm."

"Derek ..." She yawned. "God, I feel good about waking up to you.

Aurora could no longer sleep in the cradle, and Kirsten just followed. Derek took a bandage and prepared. "And I was afraid of losing you. This hurt, ok?

\- It's good to be home. Pen felt him pull the needle away. "God, that's good.

"It's good to be with you here, baby." Derek pulled her into his arms, tending his daughters. I can not believe they are almost a year old. "

"I can not believe I offered myself to Kevin so easily. Pen kissed her husband. "Did you get the signal under the crater?"

\- We had help. Derek kissed her lips. "I'll let you feed them and I'll take a shower."

\- Thank you. And Derek? She saw him turn around. "I love you, you know that.

\- I know. He gave her a kiss. - I love you too.

Pen caught Aurora in his arms and just felt the good smell of her in his arms. Kirsten demanded the same attention from her mother and Pen smiled at her daughter once more.

Penelope fed them and changed her diapers. Derek appeared in a T-shirt and shorts and she had never seen anything so erotic in her life. His daughters slept in the nursery Rossi had made for the infants on the team.

"You look so-" Pen waved his hands. "Delicious, my man.

\- I want you. He laid her on the bed. - Now.

\- For sure. Pen took the T-shirt from her body and then hers. - Beautiful.

Derek ran his hands over his curvaceous body. Her breasts were fantastic. He touched each and then ran his hands down to her bottom covered with her panties and a skirt.

Finding the place he wanted, he persuaded her to lie down. He needed this right now.

Stripping off his underwear, he began to masturbate his wife until she was about to break. Removing his shorts and underwear, Derek masturbated his cock a little and led him to his already very sensitive pussy.

Derek felt her hand running down his back as they came together again.

They needed it today. And he would have.

\- Derek. I'm going ... "She lost her voice for a few seconds. - DEREK!

\- PENELOPE! Derek poured his seed into her, in a powerful climax. "My God, woman, I'm just a man.

"I feel so good to you." She turned to him. - I needed that.

\- This is nice. Derek turned, too. - You are so Beautiful. I do not know how we have not made another baby yet.

She felt herself in the sky listening to those words. Derek wanted another child with her.

"You know we still do not have to go to work. She climbed under him, ready for more. - We can still enjoy it.

\- Okay, stop talking. He made her sink into his cock. "And give me more love."

They left the bed only half an hour before going to work.

Joy did not know what it would be like to face her sister. A part of her would want to run away, dead scared of what Penelope would think of her.

The other wanted to meet Penelope the way her mother had told her. Hayden and Rossi were married for a while and were happy soon after Dave broke up with Barbara.

The woman always knew that Dave had another daughter and that she had disappeared with her mother. So when Hayden hid Joy from Rossi she thought about how the other was being.

Joy had appeared at the FBI to talk to Dave who did not believe it at first.

He needed a DNA test done years ago with blood from a crime scene to convince himself.

Joy thought it funny that Penelope still did not know that her father had another daughter and she did not want to usurp anything. She only wanted to participate in the life of her father and her sister.

"Good morning, Miss Joy. The guard handed him a badge. Agent Rossi is waiting for you.

\- Thanks. Joy smiled and went up to BAU.

Before the elevator closed, Penelope walked in with Derek at her side. The two women exchanged greetings and Joy smiled. Penelope was a bomb of the same color as her father had described and she was good too.

"Are you going to see my father?" Pen asked, interested. "You're the journalist, Joy.

"Yes." Joy did not know Pen still did not know. - Joy Montgomery.

\- Penelope Rossi Morgan. Penelope introduced herself. "I understand he has not told me about you yet.

\- Excuse me? Joy looked at the girl. - I still did not get it.

"I know you're afraid to say you're his daughter, too." Pen shrugged. "To be honest, I always wanted to have a sister.

\- Pleasure, Derek Morgan. Derek laughed. "She's married to one profiler and another's daughter. Not to notice would be strange.

"Well, I hoped you would hate me." Joy admitted. "Dave told me about his problem with change.

\- Is kidding? Pen gave her a genuine smile. "I always wanted to have a sister and you finally arrived.

The two women hugged each other and smiled. It had been easier than Rossi had imagined.

When the elevator stopped and opened, Rossi smiled to his two daughters getting well soon enough.

\- Thanks Dad. Pen hugged him. "For giving me a sister to call mine."

\- Even though it's half. Joy smiled. "I'd love to meet Kirsten and Aurora someday.

\- Same with Kay. Penelope took Derek's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do in Derek's office."

Joy and Rossi smiled. Penelope seemed content to win a sister.

Come on. Rossi needed to explain some things to his daughter. "I'll tell you why Penelope is happy with you."

They went to Dave's office and sat down. It would be time for truths. And they were both ready for it.


	35. Sister City Part 2

**Four months later ...**

Things went really well at the agency. No threats and they were happy.

There was a big party to celebrate the first year of the team's babies and Penelope was taking a course to become a supervisory agent. It sounded like a Hotch dream coming true. Penelope would get the promotion he wanted so much to give her.

Emily walked away from the team for a few months. His mother asked him a little favor to lead the Interpol team after the scandal the former boss did on the team.

A new agent has been assigned to the unit. Alex Blake arrived the week after Emily's departure. Penelope did not go too far with her face, because the departure, even if temporary, of Emily hurt her too much.

She had taken Haley and Matthew Spencer along and Hotch was suffering. But even though things were still warm with Alex, Penelope felt sick for most of the day.

She was in the middle of a briefing when a wave of nausea struck her. Being closest to Pen, Rossi took his daughter and helped her to sit in the chair. He knew what that meant.

Penelope could be expecting a baby and Derek had a silly grin in his eyes.

\- On here. JJ offered Pen a glass of water. Now breathe.

\- Thank you JJ. -Penelope thanked her. - Wow, those are the worst.

\- Nausea can mean some disease. Reid swallowed. "And of course you're pregnant again."

"Am I going to get another baby?" Derek smiled broadly. - Really Baby Girl?

\- Yes, Derek. Penelope finally confirmed. "We're expecting a baby."

\- Oh God! Derek grabbed hold of it so he would not kiss her right there. - I'll pay the round after the case.

Penelope smiled. They had no idea what this case would become.

It was a prisoner sewing the mouths of his victims. Penelope stayed in the office, after Derek had Hotch understand that she could not get hurt.

They were only gone for a night when something went wrong.

"I'm going home now, Derek. "Penelope can hear Derek sigh on the phone. "Your mother warned me about making chicken and she's making me a salad." That's all I can stand now.

\- Take care Pen. Derek felt the need to say. "I want my wife and my future baby well, and in this rain I'm afraid.

\- I'll be fine. She closed the door of her new car. - I love you Derek.

"I love you too, goddess. Derek replied. "I want you to send me a message when you arrive."

\- I command. Pen tossed a kiss to Derek. - Bye, my chocolate god.

\- Bye Goddess. Derek hung up, feeling painfully heavy.

Penelope was at the signal when she stepped forward. The signal to her was green, while the other side was red.

Turning her face, all she saw was the beacon of a car before hitting hers. The driver was drunk and passed the red light, throwing Pen and the car to the wall of a building, fortunately empty.

\- My God! The woman from another car shouted. - Somebody call the emergency!

There was a rush and people were immobilizing the other driver. Running to Penelope's car, a girl started looking for the driver and came face to face with Pen unconscious.

\- Help! Someone help! She was in a panic. - Somebody call the fire department!

\- Ms! "A strong man came near Pen's car. "She's alive, but very unconscious.

"I do not want to let her die now. One shouted. - We need to get her out of here.

"Take her purse, too." - Someone managed. - It could be easy to identify.

\- Gasoline is leaking. Penelope gently placed Penelope out. - This is going to explode. Evacuate the perimeter.

Lying in the street, far from where the building exploded, Penelope looked less bruised. Luckily all she could have was broken bones and ...

\- She's bleeding underneath!. The woman shouted. - I think she's having an abortion.

\- Call the gynecologist. The other shouted. - Let's go to the hospital.

"Her name is Penelope." The nurse said. - She's my boyfriend's colleague.

"Are you sure, Anna?" He saw her nod. "Then call him." And try to find someone.

Anna called Luke. Your own baby is shaking. He had started working with the staff full time and they were expecting a baby together.

\- Love. Luke grinned. - Something wrong?

"Are you with Derek now?" Anna asked. "Or do you know who's with him?"

"Something wrong with Penelope?" Luke looked at Derek. - It's Anna. She wants to talk to you.

Derek felt the phone weighing his arms and now, his heart racing.

Anna? Derek asked in a panic. - Where is she?

\- She suffered an accident. Anna felt bad. "Derek, it's not good.

\- The baby. Derek felt weak. - Our baby.

\- Derek! Luke held his friend when he collapsed. - Somebody help me! Help!

Rossi and Hotch ran to both men and saw Luke having difficulty.

\- Hello? Luke? "Anna needed someone." "Anyone there?"

Anna? Rossi picked up the phone. - What is happening?

"Penelope was in an accident, Agent Rossi. Anna repeated. - She lost the baby.

"I'll be going with Derek back." Rossi hung up and slid down the wall. - My God.

\- What is happening? Hotch saw the seriousness.

\- Penelope was in a car accident. Rossi saw Derek being supported by Reid and JJ. "She ... She lost the baby."

"Fly back to Quantico and take care of your daughter, Rossi. Hotch sighed. "And take Morgan with you."

I'll call Fran to let you know. Rossi helped Derek to his feet. "And make sure the driver pays for it."

Derek just blinked at everything. He just wanted all this to be a joke. They were so close to having another baby together, so close to giving Fran another grandson.

He never blamed Pen. She was probably in her favor, she would never risk falling pregnant.

The whole trip passed like a blur to Morgan, still numbed by the words he heard.

"According to Virginia police, Miss Penelope Grace Morgan was on her green light when a drunk driver passed the red light. Rossi's radio was the only noise. "Still, according to the police, Miss Morgan expected a baby from her husband. She work for the FBI and was taken to the hospital in a steady state, despite the seriousness of her injuries.

Derek closed his eyes and started to cry, waiting to get home soon. Rossi tried not to think how Garcia would react to the news that he had lost his baby.


	36. Depression And Pain

**Five days ago ...**

Penelope woke up with an absurdly good mood today. It had been a few days since she felt nauseated and she'd suck a bullet whenever she woke, hoping the nausea would pass.

In fact, she and Derek finally wanted to have another baby. She hid a pregnancy test box in the middle of her blouses and she thanked him that Derek trusted her.

After Derek left to run, she ran into the bathroom and went through the examination. She decided she would surprise her husband's birthday two weeks later.

When the test turned positive, she had to improvise in the excuses not to reveal the news before.

She knew she would not last long until she had a lot to do with profile creators. And yet she would feel good.

 **Now...**

Derek crossed the hospital corridors, meeting Anne at the door of Pen's room. The sad face that the obviously pregnant young woman had in her eyes made him give her a strong hug.

\- Go to her. Anna said. - She need's you.

Anna left the bedroom door and let Derek in. Taking a deep breath, Derek looked at his wife in bed. His arm was plastered and his eyes were red.

Sitting down beside her, Derek felt the burden of everything. Fran entered the room and gave the son a nod.

"They sedated her as soon as she found out about the baby. Fran said. She was too agitated.

"What about the other driver?" Derek saw Fran pick up a chair. - Where is he?

\- Arrested. Fran comforted her son. - Despite all the violence, she only broke her hand, but also lost the baby. I'm sorry.

"Can you take Aurora and Kirsten with you?" Derek asked. - Please?

"I'll leave them to Rossi." Fran replied. "I think you'll need support when she wakes up."

\- I do not even know how to react. Derek started to cry in his mother's arms. She looked excited with the expectation of having a baby again.

\- It's gonna be hard. Fran sighed. "And she can be hurting when she understand the consequences.

"I'm not going to lose my wife." Morgan whispered. "In joy and in sorrow, that's what we promised when we got married.

\- I'll get you some coffee. Fran sighed. "And she's waking up."

Standing up, Fran did not reach the hallway until she collapsed against the wall. Penelope was a perfect mother to her granddaughters and she was anxiously awaiting a new grandson.

Internally, she wished the other driver was hurt by Rossi and Hotch.

Penelope slowly woke up in the hospital room and felt something was wrong. Derek's head was low and she wanted to shrink. Did he blame her for losing the baby?

\- Hey. Derek rolled his chair closer to her. - Are you awake.

"Yes." She kept her gaze away from her husband. - I am awake.

Sorry for the stupid question. He took her hand, which she withdrew. - What's it?

"I lost your son, Derek. Pen went into a shell. "You should hate me, not try to cheer me up.

"You did not lose because you wanted to. Derek took her hand tighter. "Do not close me now, Baby Girl. It was my son, too.

"It's my fault anyway. Pen sighed. "I drove in the rain and you did not want to.

\- Look at me. He watched her look at him, confused. "Nothing that happened is your fault. You did not predict a freak trying to kill you.

"But ..." Pen started, but Derek kissed her. "You shut me up?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Do not go there, Baby. Rossi is in the interrogation room and he has already made the guy find a wall.

Find a wall. I know. Pen laughed and relaxed a little. - And now?

"To begin with ..." Derek sat on her bed. "You're going to relax and take care of the broken arm. Three weeks to a month, no complaints. Then we'll work hard enough to get our baby so dreamed up.

"I just killed your baby, Derek. Pen sighed. "You should hate me, you know.

"I'll have to work hard to convince you, will not I?" Derek kissed her lips. "You, Penelope Grace Rossi Morgan are a hard head."

"But you love me anyway." Pen laughed. - And you love my mouth in you...

\- Silence. Derek blushed. "That's only for my ears, silly little girl.

The doctor came in and just watched as Morgan got his patient to smile. He would never tell her what he intended to do.

He was Kevin Lynch's godfather and his heart for the boy, now dead still felt duty to avenge his death.

He accompanied his funeral and stayed with the parents, unable to understand what the son did. However, Edgar Lynch never understood how they accused Kevin that way.

And the woman in front of him was the woman Kevin wanted to marry. She ran to the first action figure she could get.

\- Miss Garcia. He took on his disguise. - I 'm Dr. Patterson. I came to bring some of the pills you need to take for six months.

\- So long? Derek was slightly suspicious. "I always thought it was two months."

"Well, in most cases, yes. He smiled at Pen. "Not in Miss Garcia's case." She had an accident and an abortion at the same time. They will replenish some vitamins.

Derek picked up the pills and his distrust disappeared with off completely. He promised to give the medicine would be six months without sex, but nothing would prevent him from stimulating Pen with his fingers so she would not feel bad.

Being released from the hospital, she found the loving arms of David Rossi, her father. And then Hotch was trying not to crumble in front of him.

"Do not you ever scare us." Hotch began to cry. "This team does not exist without you.

\- I promise. Pen laughed. - Now, I need to rest, right?

"She's excited about the prospect of having another baby." Derek explained. "But do not let her confuse you." It will be six months before anything.

Edgar watched them from a room in the hallway. Soon Penelope would be so sick that unless she left her pills she would feel better. He gave four boxes what they would do six months.

She really would need a hospital stay right away. Her body would be devastated and she, if he was lucky, would be in such a bad state that she would need at least six months in hospital.

Penelope barely left the hospital and took the first capsule. After two months, the ever-bright Penelope would become a very sick person.

And he would taste it.


	37. Poisoned

**One month later...**

Derek stood up with the sound of Penelope throwing up in the bathroom. In the last four weeks, he witnessed his wife becoming ill without knowing what was wrong.

No one seemed to discover the cause of the sickness and pregnancy was out of the question. He decided that suspending the vitamin pills was against the doctor's order and was one of the only things that did not seem to leave Penelope.

The frequency of vomiting has become more in the last week. Rossi was in a panic over his marriage to Erin. And Derek thought it was anxiety.

On the day set for a private ceremony, Penelope could not even stand in the room. Not until the judge ruled Rossi and Erin husband and wife that Penelope fainted.

Rossi acted quickly and Erin ran to help. That was wrong. Penelope was interned and Edgar made sure she received the medicine again.

He even changed the color and shape to take Penelope and everyone to believe that it was just a safe remedy.

The sickness began to subside and Derek thought that everything was going well. He did not even realize how much Penelope would get worse from now on.

 **Three months later...**

Derek knew there was something wrong when he came to his case when he met Fran and his daughters, and she looked at him in fear.

\- Mom? Derek looked around the corner. "Where's Pen?" - What's the problem?

\- She's lying down. Fran started to cry. "I tried to wake her up, but she can not move, I do not know what's wrong. Since yesterday, after you finished the case.

Dropping the bag to the floor, Derek climbed the steps and ran into the bedroom. Erin was sitting on the bed with Penelope and very worried. Rushing up, Erin left. She could not do it anymore.

Derek came up to his wife's bed. She could barely keep her eyes open. His heart broke and something very bad was wrong.

\- Penelope. He touched her burning cheek. - I'll call an ambulance.

\- Derek. Her voice was barely a whisper. - Do not leave me alone.

\- I'll get the cell phone. Derek ran outside. - I need an urgent ambulance.

Rossi came up worried. He saw his daughter become ill and not at all better.

\- Dad? Penelope began to despair. - Somebody turn the light on!

Rossi ran and knelt in front of her. The light was on and he just wanted it to be a nightmare.

\- Honey. He took her hand. "Can not you see?"

Penelope shook her head and moaned. The simple movement made her sick with nausea.

\- Derek. Rossi called his son-in-law. - Call everyone. This is not right.

Picking up the box of prescription pills, he had a bad feeling. Was your daughter poisoned?

\- Penelope! Derek shouted. - Please do not.

She released a convulsion in her too weak body and Derek lifted her with a little more force. She needed to be conscious.

\- Where's the fucking ambulance! Derek shouted. - Do not leave me.

Hotch ran upstairs. The scene in front of him made him want to fall and cry.

After the ambulance that Erin called arrived, Derek and Rossi accompanied Penelope to the emergency room.

To say that she got even worse on the way was almost an irony. Her pressure went down, her heart seemed to jump jumps ornamental and she fell unconscious.

Edgar had been transferred almost a month ago. He could not stand and raise suspicion. Penelope was the only one who he had prescribed pills with arsenic and that would be suspect.

When Pen entered the emergency room, Derek lost all his strength and fainted in the doorway.

Morgan! Rossi ran. - I need help here!

\- Take his legs. "A nurse brought a stretcher. - Sir? Can you hear me? Get a room and a doctor, quick.

Hotch arrived and signed for Derek while Rossi signed for his daughter. Fran arranged Aurora and Kirsten and along with Erin went to the hospital. Things got out of control so fast.

Half an hour later, a young doctor left and went to talk to Derek's family and Pen's mother-in-law.

"Mr. Morgan is under observation. He announced. "He has signs of arsenic, and we suspect his wife is having the same symptoms, too."

"Are they going to be okay?" Fran took over. - My son And my daughter-in-law, will they be all right?

"Mr. Morgan can leave in the morning." He paused. "Miss Morgan needs to stay in the intensive unit until the first dose of the antidote arrives.

Rossi said nothing. He took the medicine box from his pocket and went to the hospital lab. He needed to see that doubt.

\- Can I help you? A girl with kitten glasses turned around. - Sir?

\- Agent Rossi. FBI. He showed the badge. "I'd like to check out this medicine."

The girl put on a pair of gloves and took the box. Pulling the card, she frowned. These were not vitamin tablets.

Breaking one of the capsules, she put it on a device and was frightened.

"Is your friend taking this?" She saw him nod positively. - Arsenic?

\- I had no idea. Dave sighed. "Why would anyone give arsenic in pills?"

\- I have no idea. The girl wrote a note. - There were vitamin substances in them so it may have been handled.

"Derek would never give Penelope the pills anyaway. Rossi had to hold on. - He loves her.

"Maybe I need to talk to him." The girl said. - Here's a chemical analysis check.

Rossi left and decided to confront Derek. He did not want to believe that the agent would deliberately try to kill Pen.

Morgan stared at the wall in front of her. He looked at Rossi and could tell that the profiler and his wife's father had questions.

\- I'll give it a try. Rossi gave the report. "The pills you gave Penelope had high levels of arsenic. Why would you try to kill your wife, Derek? Why after all that happened, you just could not separate like a normal person?

\- What you mean? Derek looked at him. - I did not give pills with arsenic. They were vitamin pills prescribed by Pen's former doctor.

Understanding fell on both men. Derek did not know what was in the pills and he felt sick to think he was unknowingly poisoning his wife.

\- What's his name? Rossi sat up, unable to stand. - When it started?

"Right after Pen lost the baby." Derek felt his throat close. - Oh my God. What did I do?

"You're not to blame, Derek. Rossi saw his son-in-law begin to despair. "He knew Pen would accept that, and you would be a scapegoat to him, even if you knew nothing.

"I can not lose her, Dave. Derek started to cry. - I need to ask for forgiveness.

"Did you take any pills?" Rossi was intrigued. - Because you also have mild contamination.

\- Just two. Derek was annoyed. "Pen told me to try it, but they did me wrong. His name was Edgar Patterson.

Rossi picked up the phone and dialed an available analyst. Hotch and Reid in the waiting room while Emily and JJ took care of the kids at home.

Erin and Fran were with Penelope while she was getting a tube to help her breathe better.

Fran could not believe that Pen was targeted again. The expression on Rossi's face when he returned was nervous.

\- Hotch. "He went to his friend. - We have a problem.


	38. Believing in Love

Edgar Lynch graduated from the 1998 medical class. Rossi began to count. "Two years later he moved to Virginia and worked in every hospital here.

"His sister is Kevin's mother." Hotch continued. "She and her son moved in with him when her husband was sent to war. After he returned, they had two more children.

"And now he's tried what?" Derek sighed. "Trying to kill Penelope?" Because?

\- Revenge. Rossi sighed. - I need a minute.

Rossi did not want to be with Derek. He loved his son-in-law, but he needed to stay with his daughter. Joy hurried down the corridor. She received news about Pen stay in a hospital and took the first plane.

\- Dad! Joy shouted at David and ran to hug Rossi. - How is she?

\- In danger. Rossi led her to Pen's room. "I want you to stay with her for a while."

\- I'll. Joy hugged him. "Why did anyone try to kill Penelope?"

\- Revenge. Rossi sighed. - I'll be back, ok?

\- Right. Joy smiled and sat down with her sister. "You rest, Pen. I will be here.

In the short time Joy knew Penelope, her heart had already been filled with the brightness of the woman. She did not understand how someone like Pen got it. It would take days to trust someone and Pen were only two minutes.

Noticing a shadow on the door, Joy turned and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

I wanted to meet her. Hayden came in. "Strauss told me what happened." Why would anyone try to kill Penelope?

Because they think she's weak. Joy got up and brought her mother close. "Mom, this is Penelope Morgan.

\- She looks like Dave. Hayden took a lock of Pen's hair. "And she seems to be happy."

"Derek is hospitalized, too." Joy revealed. - Both were contaminated with arsenic.

The two of them turned as soon as the monitor lined up and the horde of nurses began.

\- Emergency room 303. Code blue. The loudspeaker announced.

\- Derek. Hotch had to arrest Derek in bed. "They'll help her." You need to lie down.

\- Start resuscitating! A nurse asked. - Give me adrenaline!

A syringe was brought in and the doctor just looked at Joy and Hayden. Taking off the cap, he injected it directly into Penelope's heart.

Not manny seconds later, Pen began trying to get out of bed, as if coming back from his own death. Joy was unresponsive as Hayden's eyes widened in fear.

"It's all right, Miss Garcia. - The doctor laid her down. "Just sleep and relax."

Pen lay down and went back to sleep. She had already taken the first dose of the antidote, but it would take time.

Coming out, he found Hotch standing still and demanding answers to whatever was going on.

"She had a cardiac arrest and it could be from the medicine." - The doctor went straight. "We're still checking how much venom has hit her, but she's going to need time here."

"Do you think she can get visitors?" Hotch was hopeful. "What about changing her and Derek into a joint room?"

\- Is a good idea. The doctor went out to check with the nurses.

Hotch turned to JJ and Emily, who joined them.

\- We have to find Edgar Lynch. Hotch said. "He poisoned Penelope by making Derek compliment.

"I think it would be wise to call Dave." Fran said. "I saw his car in the parking lot.

"He left almost two hours ago. Hotch felt her body in a vortex. "I think Rossi went after Edgar in South Carolina.

\- Let's go. Reid threw the keys at Luke. - Come with me.

Rossi rented a car at a crazy rental store before leaving Virginia. He knew he had withheld information from Hotch and the staff.

Picking up his phone, Dave saw the number and picked it up.

\- Carlos. He sighed. - What's the problem?

"How is Penelope?" He really looked angry. "Why do we stay for almost two years without knowing that she gave birth to twins, another kidnapping, and anything that's going on?"

"I do not feel like arguing." Rossi sighed. "I'm driving to South Carolina.

"Can I come and see my sister?" Carlos asked. "I'm going anyway, and Eddie's buying presents."

\- She's hospitalized. Rossi needed to tell. "She was poisoned by a doctor when she lost the baby six months ago.

Carlos had to sit down. He needed to get his sister out of this life, even if he needed to get her out of the hospital when no one was paying attention.

He shook his head, getting rid of this idea.

"We're coming tomorrow." Carlos said. "I'll call Hotch or Derek and make arrangements."

"Do not tell me about it. Rossi hung up his cell phone and tossed it on the stool beside him.

Edgar was in a new clinic under the pseudonym of Edgar Stevens. He was well seen here, but no one knew almost anything about his past. It would not be surprising if he was some kind of criminal.

Entering the clinic, Rossi introduced himself and asked about the doctor. The corridors led him to a kind of clandestine part that led directly out into an alley.

\- I said I'd find you. Rossi just stared as he wanted to escape. - Run, come on. I'll hunt you anyway.

"How much honor, Agent Rossi. Edgar pulled out a drawer and took out some pills. - It's the rest of the pills. Your daughter really needs them.

"She's hospitalized for arsenic poisoning." Dave grabbed the man by the throat. - You think it's fun?

\- I Think so. Edgar looked at him deeply. - She killed my Kevin.

\- Do you know what I think? Rossi pushed him to the ground. "You had some kind of" fussy "about your beloved nephew. And that made you screw up.

"He gave her three years." Edgar spat fire. "Where have you been until your return?" Maybe tapping her thigh with some slut in her book tours. Do you have sexual fantasies about your daughter, Dave? Or maybe she'll give it to you after her husband goes to sleep.

Rossi lost control and threw the man into the office window, blowing up the windows.

Shards fell to the floor, and Edgar advanced to Dave with a piece in his hands. Pushing Rossi to the ground, he slammed the glass against her arm and ran away.

\- Oh my God! A nurse ran to Dave. - Sir? Are you alright?

\- I've been worse. Dave complained. - Ouch!

Come on. She took him to the infirmary. - Lucky you're in the hospital.

\- Where's Edgar? Dave watched her freeze. - Then?

\- He stole a car and ran away. The woman bandaged the officer's arm. "Now you need a vaccine so you do not get sick."

Dave felt his arm throb with the pain. He knew it was only a matter of time before Edgar returned.


	39. Broken Wings

Penelope felt terrified to discover what had happened. Derek and she were hospitalized and she suffered from the lack of her man and knowing that he thought she was responsible for putting her there.

She could not say anything, with the respirator still on her lips. It was for her good. She knew it looked bad, the way Joy looked at her after talking to Dave.

"I need you to stay calm, okay?" Joy sat down next to her. "Our father was attacked a few minutes ago.

Penelope felt the monitor speed up and Joy just took her hand. She hated not being able to speak.

\- He is fine. Joy made her calm down. "It's been sewn and Hotchner's going after him." The doctor will give you two more doses of the medicine before anything else.

She sat and watched as Fran entered with her daughters. Aurora stepped out of her grandmother's arms and lay down against her mother with extreme calm. Kirsten was afraid, but as soon as Fran whispered something, she climbed under her mother and slept.

"Your brothers are coming, Pen. Fran said. "When we called them, they already knew. Carlos is coming to you and we do not convince him otherwise.

She just looked at her mother-in-law and then at her daughters. She was still weak, she wanted to see Derek and get out of this situation she was in.

Derek finally was discharged from the hospital and ran to his wife's room, almost the same second in a enraged Carlos came in followed by Manny, Eddie and Rafe.

They were silent because they saw the two little girls trapped in Pen sleeping just like their mother.

Carlos took a step forward and looked at the scene, not knowing what to say. They lost their birth and none of them blamed her. If Carlos found that Pen was pregnant and held hostage during the time, he would probably try to get Pen to the force.

That would not have been good with any of them.

\- They are beautiful. - Carlos said. - We can talk?

\- Clear. Derek kissed the sleeping wife's forehead. "Take care of her for me?"

\- I always take care. Fran smiled. "So are you two of Pen's brothers?"

"Yes." Eddie sat down. - It's her?

\- Joy Montgomery. The woman introduced herself. "Pen's half sister.

\- As? Rafe asked. "Are you Rossi's daughter, too?"

\- Long story. Joy replied. "Now Rossi tried to die at the hands of the man who put Pen here.

Pen woke up at that. Kirsten and Aurora were also worried.

\- Mom. Kirsten wrapped her arms around her. - It's okay.

Everyone looked at the scene in front of them. Kirsten was as attached to Pen as she was to her father. Fran sighed as Pen calmed down and her daughter sighed and went back to sleep.

\- This never happened. Fran was crying. "They've always been so close."

"Maybe because Pen, Kirsten and Aurora are mother and daughters." Reid entered. - What I lose?

\- Besides your affiliate make Pen go back to sleep? Eddie laughed at that. "Really nothing.

\- I would have to see it to believe it. Reid knew it was true. "Did they sleep again?"

Aurora settled down a little closer to her sister and her mother. Fran looked out. Carlos and Derek had been talking for almost twenty minutes.

Derek ordered him some coffee and another for Carlos. A piece of pie was also ordered.

"You know it was Pen's decision. Derek started. "She thought you'd take her away from me."

\- She knew I would. Carlos stirred his coffee. "Do you know why I did not want you to marry her?"

"It had to do with me being black. Derek was uncomfortable. "But it's not the truth.

"No." Carlos sighed. There was a girl. Her name was Lee Ann. She was black and I was a bit Latino, not to say Mexican. Our families hated each other, and Lee Ann and I were in love. We were dating hiding from our parents.. One morning, she told me she could not stay with me any more. When I asked why she told me something I did not understand.

"She told you that two races could not mix and that she was in love with another person. Derek watched him. "I've been through it. Kelly Andrews. She was the popular girl and I was the nerd boy. Did not work.

"But I was wrong. Carlos protested. "The way you love Pen and gave her two daughters, my nieces." You saved me from that captivity years ago. Pen never forgave me for the wedding scene.

\- But don't think so. Derek watched him. "She suffered for several days, shortly after you disappeared."

"I wanted to be part of Pen's life and my nieces." Carlos asked. "I can accept it if I can not."

"When Kevin kidnapped you, she did not want to tell you. Derek watched him sit down. "She felt bad for being in danger and she went and put herself in danger.

\- God. Carlos started to cry. "I need to see my sister."

"Let me pay for the coffee." Derek smiled. "And I'll take you to see Pen."

Paying for the coffee, Derek brought a chocolate muffin to each of his daughters. Since becoming a father, Derek had enjoyed it to the fullest and was always rewarded.

When Kirsten spoke to Dad the first time, Derek almost shouted from the loudspeaker of the FBI, so much the joy of the moment.

He laughed at Aurora's first word being Mama, but seeing the joy of his wife had been wonderful.

Spencer, the godfather of the two girls, made them smart little girls, even if they still said little.

David Rossi came in, escorted by a furious Hotch who fired on all the threats.

"Are you okay, Dave?" Erin asked worriedly. "Any deep wounds?"

"Yes," Dave groaned. - In my ego. That son of a bitch was stronger than before. I want security guards here. Penelope can not be alone no matter how much we always have someone with her.

\- You think he's coming back? Derek came in worriedly. "Come after her again?"

"The question is not whether he's coming back. Dave sighed. "But when he does."

Entering his sister's room, Carlos felt that he had lost too much time because of something that happened in his teens.

Pen's doctor dribbled everyone present and was charmed by the little girls taking care of his mother.

\- I've coming been bringing some great news. He announced. "Miss Garcia's new exams have arrived and she can be out in two weeks. Arsenic levels have been pretty much nullified with the remedy and today we can take the respirator off.

"Let them sleep, will you?" Derek asked. "They need it now.

"If you can call me when they wake up ..." The doctor looked at Derek. - She loves You. And I can see you too. Take care of her.

\- You do not have to ask. Derek laughed. - Do not need.

He put his hand on hers and she sighed. Everything would go back to earth, God willing.


	40. Dark side Of Paradise

Entering his patient's room, Dr. Heitor smiled at the scene in front of him. No one seemed to be gone. He knew the girl in the bed was special. He'd known her since the day she'd been shot.

He checked his vital signs and left in silence. He knew Edgar and was shocked by the news that the man was a murderer. Not only that. He tried to kill someone who only reflected light.

Hector was not in love with Pen, but he felt he should protect the girl as if it were his sister. His own brother had been killed. It was a complete torture, ending up trapped like an animal.

He sat down at the table and his mind flew until the day Pen was brought in with a gunshot wound. He looked at the coffee.

 **A few years before ...**

It was another quiet night in the PS until the ambulance stopped with the sirens on. He ran to help the woman shot. She was dying. A shot from the abdomen to the chest and too much blood.

\- Right for the surgery. Hector shouted. "Stay with us, please."

"Derek ..." Pen moaned and fell unconscious.

\- She's leaving us. Hector panicked. - Let's go Girl. Do not leave us now.

Fortunately, she had undergone surgery and almost none of it. It's was been a good five minutes trying to get her back.

She was placed in the intensive unit because everyone was anxious and afraid of the girl.

 **Now…**

"Hector ..." He felt a hand and was his wife. - What's the problem?

"There's a woman in recovery who nearly died a couple of times. - He replied. "A few years ago, she was shot and I opered her myself.

"She must be strong. Marisa said. "I'll have some coffee if I can."

\- Sure love. Hector took his wife's hand. - You look beautiful.

\- Gentle and flattering. Marisa laughed. - I love you very much.

\- Ever. He called the attendant and ordered a coffee when he felt the pager ring. "Looks like I need to get someone out."

"Give her my improvements." She waved her coffee. - I'll be waiting for you.

Derek woke up in Penelope's room and looked at his wife asleep. Soon after, Pen woke up and began to be afraid of the respirator. He calmed her down and called a nurse.

\- Good Morning. Hector looked at Pen. - Time to get you out on this stupid thing and you breathe alone. If you can get the staff and your daughters ...

\- I can stay? Derek knew he would be less tense for Pen. "I think I can keep her calm."

"Just do not get in the way. - Hector saw everyone awake and Fran and Dave taking the girls and going out for a coffee.

Derek grabbed the back of his wife and just kissed her neck even though it was his lips that he needed.

"I'll count to three, okay?" He braced himself. "When the respirator comes out, I want you to breathe and cough it up." Ok. 1,2,3.

He took it from her and Pen began to cough frantically while a breathing mask was placed on her.

Hector smiled at Derek and watched as he kissed her cheek. He loved this woman. That was clear.

"Let's come and do some testing later. Hector announced. "She needs to be as quiet as she can." We will administer a small dose of painkillers for pain and some for a fever if it is necessary.

Derek was grateful that Hector was assigned to this. He was almost like an angel in his life and his wife, even though he was a colleague of Edgar Lynch.

That thought made her stomach numb. From what Rossi said on the way back, the man was fleeing now and after four hours of blocking and more hours since they both slept, he had not been found.

There was a doubt in his mind. The accident that took the baby yet unborn them. In the end, he returned to a completely sleeping and peaceful Penelope.

He had been declared almost healthy, but that seemed unlikely yet, after all arsenic was something complicated to heal.

"I can see the gears in your head." Reid spoke from the door. "Anne made me come here."

"How's Juliet?" Derek sat down with Spencer. "I hear she looks just like you."

"Yes, we left with JJ and Will. Spencer started to laugh. Andrea Joy love to play with her and Aurora and Kirsten were there too.

Aurora pursues Henry. Derek laughed as he remembered an occasion. - They love to play together.

"I thought i were going to be lost." Spencer looked at his friend. "But I seemed natural two days later.

"She's your daughter, after all. Derek laughed. I wanted to ask you something. Do you think Pen's accident was not just an accident?

\- i Think so. Reid confessed. - I researched Cristopher in the database he went to college with Lynch and Evan, Edgar's son. This is another crazy.

"I always thought Kevin's parents were the only ones in that family. Derek shrugged. "Lynch's mother apologized to me four weeks after Kevin was buried. She said she was ashamed of what her son did.

"I guess it all started with Kevin. Spencer looked at the floor. "Do you know what he did to her?"

Derek shrugged. He was not sure if he wanted to hear it.

And indeed, he wished.

 **2007 ...**

It had been six months since Garcia and Kevin were serious. Six months since she was shot and Derek confessed her love, but she maintained a plausible denial.

She and Kevin were sitting at the dinner table. Pasta with sauce on plate. They talked about work.

"And you know Derek took me to lunch today?" She spoke fondly. "He's like a guardian angel."

"You mention Derek Morgan a lot. Kevin dropped his fork on the table. - I am your boyfriend.

"Please, not again." Penelope sighed. - We're friends, you know? We did not sleep together.

\- How about getting away from him? Kevin saw Penelope's expression. "Come and live in my apartment with your boyfriend."

"No." Penelope did not understand Kevin's jealousy. - I will stay.

He stood up, dropping his chair, and took Penelope by the wrists and pressed it against the wall.

"Why not?" Kevin's expression of anger in his eyes. "Why are you still fucking Morgan?"

\- You're hurting me. She fought him. - Let me go!

"You're going to walk away from him, or I swear to God I'll kill you." Kevin practically screamed. - It'll be better Penny.

He banged her head on a frame and dropped her on the floor. She looked down at her wounds and hoped it would disappear the next day.

Kevin sat down and went back to eating normally. Garcia forced himself sit to the table. That was the first of many times.


	41. Pieces of the past

**2008 ...**

Penelope had ended a tragic affair where people had been burned alive and she just wanted to be alone in her bed. She received Hotch's congratulations, but she needed to be alone.

Kevin came in, not respecting the no she'd had given him on the phone. He looked at her lying on the bed, working clothes and red eyes.

"I said you should change jobs." He took her picture with Derek. - And get away from him.

He let the picture break on the floor and looked at her, still in complete silence.

"Are not you going to hit me?" - She asked. "You always do this to me."

\- We all deserve to be beaten sometimes. Kevin caught her wrists. "You'll never be his. You know it.

"Then kill me now." Pen asked. "Or I swear I'm going to part with you."

He slapped her in the face.

"Never doubt when I say I can kill you." He whispered in her ear. "Morgan would never know that I killed you sleeping."

She took another slap from Kevin and he squeezed her wrists. When he forced her to sleep with him later, she did it because he threatened his team, his family. But she felt increasingly dirty.

 **Now...**

Hearing every word of Reid, Derek felt like killing Kevin. It did not matter that the man was dead. The last report was two days before Pen and Kevin's birthday, finally being arrested.

"Why did not she tell me?" Derek could see his wife suffering all by herself. - I should know.

"She needed someone who could assure her that you would not go to jail." Reid saw Derek's eyes. "She did not want you arrested for killing someone." He threatened her, she threatened.

\- What do I do with this information? Derek put his head between his legs. "What do I tell her?"

\- Say you're supporting her. Reid looked at Pen. - The way I support her.

It was at that moment that a bunch of flowers were delivered and Derek put on gloves. He did not want Pen to see, but she looked directly at the dozen Colombian roses in front of her.

"Hi." Spencer distracted her. "Good to see you awake."

"It's good to see you too, Spencer." She smiled and looked at Derek. Whose the flowers are they? "

 _"When the light of my eyes and the light of your eyes decide to meet ..."_

"They're Edgar's. Derek sighed. - That miserable bastard.

\- What does the phrase mean? Reid recognized the words, but could not bring them together. - It's from an old Brazilian song.

"I'm not going to ask, but I really want to know." Derek looked at his friend. - How do you know?

"Luke's wife gave me a basic MPB class. Reid saw Derek floating. - Popular Brazilian Music. Very popular once. They were basically romantic songs. There were even festivals for that.

"Okay." Derek sat up, clearly interested. "And how does the letter fit?"

"That letter is one of them." Reid explained. "It's from a guy named Tom Jobim. And the song is called "by the light of your eyes."

Penelope looked at Derek with a start. If the lyrics could indicate where Edgar was, he would be in Brazil. That miserable one.

\- I'm going home. Penelope tried to get up. "We need to keep everyone safe. The Lynch family is the last one you want to face.

\- We can keep you safe. Reid said. - I'll coordinate with Anna. She's still in disguise here in the hospital, we can finally get these people in jail.

"Anna is not a nurse?" Derek was surprised. "Then why is she here?"

\- Scheme of diversion of medicines. Anna spoke from the door. "Two more months and I'll be an agent again.

"How's Catherine?" Derek hugged her. - I saw her the other day, she's beautiful.

\- Thanks. Anna walked over to Penelope. - Are you alright?

\- He's back. Pen hugged her friend. - Since you are Brazilian, i could ask you a question.

Derek handed the card to Anna and she was impressed.

"It's a romantic song out of context. Anna started. "It's not everyone you know in Brazil. I found it online months ago after someone posting on Twitter. I do not know what Edgar means, but make sure it means he's watching you.

"Could that mean he's in Brazil?" Derek asked. "And if he is, can we go up there and arrest him?"

"If he's there, with the new government, it's very difficult to expect cooperation. Anna replied. "This new guy thinks it can be everything, but it's nothing.

"There's a story between you. Rossi looked at Anna. - Then? Are you?

\- Perhaps. Anna closed the subject. "Anyway, I'll ask Dr. Hector make a list of allowed in Pen's room and you will have to put two agents.

"I would suggest three. Rossi said. "One on the corner, he's almost a smartass."

Penelope was absorbing every word. She could not believe what was happening. Not that she complained that she was Morgan's wife, which she certainly was not.

She was realizing how exhausting everyone was after her. First Tommy and Lisa, then Kevin and his family, the taxi guy in Los Angeles ...

She hardly knew the worst part. They were in four killers behind her.

Edgar and his own son, Thomas, Jesse Reynolds, the Unsub who was never captured and who had a sinister fixation on Penelope, even if she was with Derek at home and not with the team and another who despite being arrested would leave the week next after you pay bail.

Three security guards were assigned to her door and Penelope felt alone, even with them. Derek had called the doctor's office, and Spencer had to go home.

She tried to close her eyes, but she saw Edgar in front of her anyway. It had not been five minutes since she had fallen asleep lightly when she heard the sound of the fire alarm.

She opened her eyes in utter panic. She knew that Edgar was coming to her for some strange and bizarre reason.

Listening to footsteps in the corridor, footsteps running, Penelope dropped to the floor, ripping the cushions from her chest and free her arm.

She stepped into a wall and closed her eyes in fear. She prepared to be kidnapped. Though not it was Edgar and none of the men who follow her who entered in her room.

Derek hurried out of the doctor's office, with Hector almost understanding the reason. The guards were not at the door or hallway, and the alarm was still ringing loudly. He heard the noise in the room and pulled the gun out of the holster as soon as he opened the door.

Penelope was not in the hospital bed, but against a wall in panic. Holding the gun, Derek calmly approached her.

\- Baby Girl. Derek touched her. - Everything is fine now.

Pen opened his eyes and jumped on Derek, clinging to his husband so tightly that Derek did not know whether he was happy she trusted him so much or whether she would look for Edgar in her own hands.

Taking her in his arms, Derek set her on the bed and waited for a nurse to help replace the cushions on her little girl and the whey.

He was getting her out of here. And then, he would be ruthless in looking for Edgar.


	42. Smoke and Mirrors

Derek held his weapon ready for any danger Penelope might be. The fire alarm was triggered and the door knob opened.

\- Whoa! Rossi held up his hands. - Okay, Derek.

\- Oh, shit Dave! Morgan deactivated the weapon. "I could have killed you."

\- I know. Dave went to Penelope. "I ran here as soon as the alarm went off. They said it was a kid, but Hotch and Emily are checking.

"I called a nurse to help Pen, but she's taking too long. Derek pressed the bell again. "Did you see my mother?"

\- I'm here. Fran came in with Kirsten and Aurora. - Let me fix this.

\- You can do it? Derek looked at her. "Or are you authorized to do that?"

\- Faith in me, please. Fran replied. "Stay with your girls and I'll take care of that, okay?"

Derek nodded in silence. His daughters gave for Derek the drawings that they painted for their mother. Kirsten, however, could not take the eye off her mother. She felt his father's hand on her shoulder and turned with tears.

"Your mother is well, baby. Derek put her on his lap. - She just needs to stay here.

"Protect Mommy. Kirsten almost begged. - I love you so much.

"You're not the only one, Baby. Derek brought dawn to himself, too. "So you had breakfast today?"

\- Yes! Aurora shouted. "Grandma bought that corn thing we mix with milk.

\- Cereal? Derek saw the smile of his daughter.

\- Yes! She hugged Derek. "You and Mom know everything.

\- Ready. Fran interrupted the exchange. - She's ready now.

\- Baby. He turned to Kirsten. "Do you want to kiss your mother?"

"Can I really?" Kirsten had puppies eyes. - I love you dad.

She went downstairs and went carefully to Penelope. Looking at her mother, she felt her mother give her permission to climb into bed with her.

Kirsten and Penelope were too attached. Aurora was, too, but there was something about Kirsten that made her feel a strong connection. Was it possible that there were past lives and she could be her deceased mother?

\- Hey, my little angel. Penelope kissed her daughter. - How are you today?

"Better with you, Mama. Kirsten lay in the small space, avoiding the wires. "I have afraid when we come in the hospital.

"Hey, do not cry. Penelope caught Kirsten when she could with the wires on the way. "I'll always be your mother."

"Could you talk about Grandma?" Kirsten started to wonder. "Daddy told me she's dead."

"She and my adopted father died in a car accident." Penelope sighed. "I broke my curfew, but I regret that night as much as I regret things I did later.

"Do you miss her?" Kirsten wanted to know. "To say how wonderful it is to have a mother together?"

\- Every day. Pen closed her eyes. "I have my father, and let's say it comforts me a little, but I miss her every day.

"I'll bet Grandma misses you, too." Kirsten spoke innocently. "I do not know if exists a heaven, but if she is there, she will love you.

\- I love you, daughter. "Penelope invited Aurora to come with her, too. "You two. I love you both the way I love your father.

Derek felt his heart expand from so much love coming. Penelope and her daughters told him that he wanted another baby, maybe a boy to brighten up.

Dr Heitor entered the room, giving Fran a smile of thanks and good news about Penelope's long-awaited high.

"I came here to say that you can be discharged tomorrow or later." Hector smiled. "Let's give some pills for the treatment, but you can see their making if you're stay less anxious.

Rossi volunteered to monitor the production and he liked the wonderful way that Hector took care of his daughter.

Erin walked into the hospital, a little pale that morning, and as soon as she caught sight of Dave, she collapsed. Rossi and Hector rushed to the section chief, who received the first aid there.

She had not felt well in the past four weeks, but she thought it was stress from work at the FBI.

Dave paced back and forth in panic and Hotch came to his side.

\- She's fine, Dave. Hotch tried to comfort his friend. - I know that.

"What if it's real cancer?" Rossi had to walk. "What if she's really dying?"

Penelope was in anticipation as soon as she had been warned of Erin's fainting. She almost asked Morgan to buy two rooms here just in case.

Everything conspired back here in hospital after Tommy started the vicious circle almost three years ago.

Emily finally disembarked from the plane on a regular basis and back to the team. Haley and Mateo Spencer also got off the plane and she was anxious when she saw Spencer there since Hotchner would be looking for her.

\- Welcome. Spencer hugged her friend. "Hotchner made me come get you."

\- He is fine? Emily began to panic. - He's sick?

\- He's with Dave at the hospital. Reid hugged Haley and then Mateo Spencer. "Strauss has fainting and they are doing some tests on her."

"I sincerely hope she's all right." Emily straightened her children in the SUV. "And Penelope?"

\- Best. Reid grinned. - Anne is taking Julieta Diana there and JJ is going with Andrea Joy and Henry there. We're all going to give her a party of improvements.

"Let's hope Dave and Erin are in the mood too. Emily sighed. "She may have tried to separate us, but she made Dave happy and stopped picking at our foots.

\- I expect that, too. Reid confessed. "It would have been annoying for Penelope. She admire her.

Reid parked in the hospital and saw JJ and everyone, including Luke and his daughter in the parking lot. Hotch appeared with a silly grin on his face and maybe a secret.

\- Then? Emily asked. "Is Strauss all right?"

\- More than good. Hotch started to giggle. "I'm glad you're back, my love. The bed was empty without you.

"Oh no, Mr. Hotchner. Emily folded her arms. "I want to know what your smile has.

Apparently Rossi and Strauss discovered the causes of her malaise. Hotch held on before continuing. "They searched for several causes, but because of her age, they thought it would be impossible.

"I'll hurt you if you do not tell me soon." Emily threatened.

"The Rossi family is going to grow. Hotch saw the confusion. - Erin is pregnant.

The silence that fell between all the world seemed of shock, confusion and amusement. Apparently, during the holidays in Paris, Dave and Erin had done more than just visit the Eiffel Tower, if much both left the room.


	43. For my sanity

**2 months ago...**

Anna felt the first labor pains erupt. She was working on a new case. A diversion of medicine at the hospital. She had talked to Pen a couple of hours ago, checking on her friend who looked increasingly sick.

"Dr." A colleague approached her. "You're having your baby."

\- Really? Anna looked at the young man. A mixture of pain and sarcasm. "I thought I was about to expel a baby."

He laughed, understanding the nervousness. She dialed Luke's number, who was finally in town. Crossing the door ten minutes later, looking confused and afraid, he found his wife in the emergency room.

I'm glad you're here. Anna was taken to the examination room. "There's no turning back now.

"And I not want,to. Luke positioned himself in his wife. "You can do that, right?"

And she did. A little over half an hour later the crying of the couple's first daughter was in the world. As beautiful as her mother, as perfect as her father.

They called her Catherine because she was so perfect. Luke knew that his life had finally become good.

 **Now…**

Erin Strauss generally did not believe in miracles and had already become accustomed to the idea that she would not have children with Dave. They thought it impossible. Probably she should have known that was one of the things that only fate would say.

"I do not know how it happened. Erin glared at Dave. "I mean, I never talked to you about having another baby and my gynecologist told me ..."

\- Hey. Rossi kissed her before she began to ramble. "I'm not angry, just in shock. I also found it impossible, but I'm happy.

"Do you think Penelope and Joy will be happy?" Erin was scared. "I mean, they'll think I want their money."

"You know Penelope loves you, so calm down." Rossi took the paper of test of blood from the table. "I think I'll be a father again."

"And me a mother. Erin felt herself drawn into Rossi's arms. God, I love you so much.

"I love you too, Erin. Rossi kissed his wife. "Time to tell Pen that we'll be parents."

Penelope was apprehensive about her parents' return. Strauss became a close friend and ally at BAU and she was grateful for it.

She had seen Derek smiling like silly when Dave called, but she did not quite understand what was happening.

\- Derek. She tired of waiting. "Tell me about this for God's love."

"They're coming, Baby Girl. Derek sat down and picked up a baby book. "I want to have a name for when you get pregnant again."

"You mean something to that?" Pen had a moment of understanding. - Swear?

Penelope was excited by what she had just thought. She wanted her father to have that joy too. Soon, she would have another baby.

It was what would have happened had she not lost the baby. That made her close and sad. She could not help thinking that she could have her baby in her arms and that brought tears to her.

She was sure it would be a little girl. All for a happiness ripped from her.

Derek looked at his wife and at Kirsten and Aurora and remembered his baby. He could not tell her that he had made a small tombstone to remember.

\- Baby Girl. He hugged her. "Let's get another baby. I know what's going on.

"I would have him in my arms." Pen cried. "She was my dream.

\- Our dream. Derek gently cradled her. - Our dream. Once released by the doctor we will work for another baby.

\- You promise? Her eyes filled with tears. - Same?

Derek nodded silently and the exchange was completed when her father beat in the door. Dave smiled at his daughter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dave saw that he was probably interrupting something. - We can come back later.

\- Stay. Pen wanted to hug his father. - I want to congratulate you.

\- Thank you, my princess. Dave hugged Pen. "I never thought I'd be a father again by now."

\- Are you happy? Pen saw Rossi nod. "So you're already in the first stage of pregnancy, too."

"I wanted to go back to those days when we did not see each other and do everything differently. Rossi saw Pen pull back. - Daughter, what's the problem?

"I do not know what to isay. She practically closed and Dave was afraid to ask. "Probably should not."

\- You want to get some candy? Erin asked Kirsten and Aurora, earning a resounding yes. "Do you want too, Morgan?"

"Yes." Derek knew Pen would tell him later. - We'll be right back.

Pen felt Dave sit on his bed next to her. She did not know if it would be a good thing.

Picking up his daughter's hand, the bracelet made a noise of bells. Dave looked at her, intrigued.

"I will not find less of you if you do not tell me." He looked into her eyes. "But someday I'll want to know."

"They were not my brothers and my stepfather. Pen sighed. "They were Eddie's friends.

\- Right. Rossi was afraid of what would follow. "Come on Pen, do not close me.

"One day I was home ..." Pen began to remember that afternoon ...

 **A few years ago...**

Penelope was a beautiful seven-year-old girl. Her blond hair and her social skills made her an invitation to predators. None of this was intentional.

Eddie had a group of friends, where Jesse was the oldest and had a strange obsession with Penelope above average, despite being only seven years old.

One morning, when Eddie left him alone with Penny, Jesse slipped where she stay her homework and pulled her into his arms, literally holding her and seeing him fight him out.

\- What are you doing? Pen tried to kick him. "I'll tell my brother."

"You'll be a liar." Jesse tried to kiss Pen. "Come on, give me some love."

\- Jesse! Eddie came in and ran to help Penny. - What is your problem?

\- She teased me. Jesse tried to lie. She was sitting there and teasing me.

\- Penelope was doing her lesson! Eddie pulled his sister from his friend. "If it does again, Jesse, I'll never forgive you."

Jesse got up and left the house. Eddie took her sister back to her room and made her sleep. He hugged her, trying to calm her. He was annoyed by what his now ex-friend did to her.

When Barbara and Emilio arrived, Eddie told him everything that happened, Emilio flushed with anger when he heard what had happened.

They moved in four weeks later. Penelope had been too withdrawn and afraid to go out by herself. Eddie made Jesse promise to never look for him or his family again.

Penelope came back to trust people, but not as before. She went to therapy and started getting lost in computer codes.


	44. bumpy Road

The next few minutes after Penelope told the story, David Rossi had no idea what to say. He felt on the skin what some parents feel when their child is in danger.

Something caught his attention. The boy's name was Jesse, just like Jesse Reynolds, the only one who ran away almost two years ago. He knew her brothers were somewhere in the hospital and he could not live without confirming it.

"I fought hard after that day. Penelope's calm voice took Dave out of his torment. "I no trusted no one, only my brothers and my parents." I thought everyone wanted hurt me

"What happened to the boy?" Rossi needed something to start. "I mean, your brother kicked him out and he just came out like that?"

"Jesse tried to contact me. Pen felt Rossi's hand on hers. "He sent me letters, chased me through school. My parents moved out after four weeks. We never saw him again.

Now Dave was alarmed. Jesse Reynolds could actually be the unsub missing no new leads. Well, until now. He wanted to catch this guy, knowing he could be watching Pen all this time from one place or another.

Eddie crossed the bedroom door with Carlos, Manny, and Rafe.

"Can I talk to you, Eddie?" Rossi asked. "I have a question and I need some help.

\- Clear. Eddie kissed his sister's forehead. "You three behave with her or I'll kick your asses."

Everyone laughed. Of all of them, Eddie was Penelope's overprotective half brother. He always was and always would be. He sat down with Dave outside the hospital. Today would be Penelope's high day, but he felt that this was not what Rossi wanted to talk about.

"Penelope told me what happened in childhood. Dave felt Eddie stiffen at his side. "Could you tell me more about that day?"

"Jesse Reynolds was my friend and the oldest in the group. Eddie stared at the fountain in front of him. "I needed to buy a snack for Penelope and I made the mistake of leaving him with Pen. She was seven and he had something sick about Pen.

\- I understand. Rossi said. "But not about Jesse. You thought she would be safe with him.

"I could never erase the image of my ex-friend by touching my seven-year-old sister. Eddie bowed, clearly angry. He had the guts to tell me that she teased him, but she was doing her homework.

Rossi did not blame Eddie. His anger, evidencing every word.

"I've never seen Penelope so afraid in life before that day. Jesse put his hands to his face. "The next day, I fought him at school in front of anyone who wanted to listen. I screamed that he should not touch seven-year-old girls like that and he hit me.

"He just left?" Rossi had confirmed the surname for some time. "You left everything and everyone there?"

"We moved right away. Eddie replied. Penny did not speak for a month, we were all worried and wanted to protect her. But we left her alone, she did not need stress any more. My mother took her to a therapist and she started talking again.

Rossi started to cry. His daughter seemed to save much that he needed to figure out how to get in without causing more pain.

She did not trust almost anyone after that day. Eddie looked down at his hands. "Me, Carlos, Manny, Rafe, and Daddy were the only ones she trusted. My mother demanded that my father move away and he did not even try to complain.

Rossi smiled at that. He looked for Emilio in a database as soon as he learned about him living with Pen and the man was clean and right. He'd stayed a month observing the family just to make sure his girl was okay.

"Let's take Penelope home." Rossi said after a few minutes of silence. "You're invited to stay with us." I have a house next door and you and your family can come and spend some time.

"Bella will love it. Eddie replied. "She misses her Aunt Penny."

"You could get her." Rossi looked. "I have not even known you long enough, but Pen felt alone with you far away.

"We were messed up with our sister. Eddie stood up. "We will not make that mistake again.

"There you are. Derek left and found them. "We're packing our Baby Girl to go home. I would like to say that you have made her worried.

\- Thank you Eddie for the conversation. Rossi shook the man's hand. Time to take Penelope Morgan home.

\- By the heavens and finally. Rossi heard when they reached the room. "We have murderers all around us, and you go out for two whole hours."

"I'm sorry, Penelope. Rossi laughed. "We did not realize it was that long."

\- Are you upset? Penelope saw Derek ask. about I telling about the past?"

"Let's get you home, okay?" Derek saved Rossi from answering. "Are you going to tell me that?"

"Can you ask my father?" "Pen did not want to be rude to her husband. "I just do not know if I can tell you again, even to you.

"No problem, Princess. Derek swung his wife in his arms. "We're finally leaving this place ugly."

\- I want pizza. Pen asked. - I can?

"Be careful with that, okay?" - Hector gave a prescription. - Good luck.

"I admire you, Dr.." Pen hugged him. - Good luck with your wife.

\- Good luck with your husband. - Hector returned. "And I hope you and Derek have a baby soon."

"With Derek ..." Pen looked erotically at her husband. "I think I can certainly give you hope."

"Okay." Hotch laughed. - Time to back home. Erin is expecting a baby and Spencer rushed home with Anne. She was not well.

"I think there's another baby coming." JJ laughed. "Reid will finally be able to have his son."

\- Haha ha. Hotch started to laugh. "If there's another outbreak of babies in the agency, I'm going to go crazy."

"It would be nothing compared to the last. Emily blinked at her husband. "It was not so bad.

"Was not that bad?" Hotch sat down. "And when Aurora threw a rattle in the face of the FBI director?" God, I thought I'd be fired at the time.

"I'm glad he understood. Pen smiled. - She had what? Four months? He took it on sportive.

"I do not say it would be bad to have another baby at home. Derek conspired. "Aurora and Kirsten make me so tired of playing so much I can hardly complain.

They left the hospital and Derek accommodated Pen in the SUV. He kissed her into the SUV with his daughters and set off for Dave's house. Each couple and children went to the SUV and left, unaware of the camera hacked from the hospital, by Edgar hiding in a city in Brazil.

He saved all the images of Penelope, Derek and his silly team. They would pay. And it would be soon.


	45. The Gleam Of Your Eyes

**the kitten that Pen and Derek adopted in history is based on my baby kitten that I adopted a few months ago and I put her name of Penelope Grace in honor of Garcia.**

When Derek passed Pen through the front door, the first thing she noticed was the welcome banner they all put on.

Clooney, the dog, came to meet her and she bent down and groped her head. The puppy seemed to understand what to do.

\- Hey, friend. She ruffled her ears. - I missed you.

Placing his paws on his leg, Clooney whimpered a little.

\- Hey, boy. Derek smiled. - She's back now.

\- He misses me. Penelope said. "After all, I always give you food."

Kirsten and Aurora walked through the door, running to Clooney and they gently hugged him as well.

Last month, Derek adopted a cute little kitten. She was a little older than he used to, but Penelope had fallen in love with the cat as soon as she spotted her in the animal shelter

And Derek who had no patience with cats, went on to adore the little lioness. She spent a good amount of time in Derek's lap and Kirsten and Aurora began to create a responsibility from now on.

To say that the two girls loved animals was a euphemism. Aurora practically screamed at a guy who had pinned a dog on the chain under the sun as they went for a walk.

Derek agreed with his daughter and forced the man to put the puppy into a shadow, running the risk of being arrested.

Leona, the little kitten, jumped on Penelope's lap and began a welcome purr session to Penelope.

"I missed you too, Leona." Penelope caressed the little cat. "I missed this house and everything.

"We're going to keep security here, Penelope. Hotch said. "We do not know if Edgar is in Brazil, but we can not let him come after you."

"I know it's Dave's house, but we can not risk it. Emily completed her husband. - We just want you guys to be okay.

\- They are all right. "Dave went with Erin. "But we'll like the security guards." Anything about Edgar's son? Or Kevin's stupid friend?

"Not for both. Hotch shrugged. "Cristopher disappeared as soon as he was released on bail, and Edgar's son disappeared like his father. Evan, Christopher, and Edgar are both dessapear two weeks ago.

\- The track on Brazil may be the best we have. Reid was back, now with Anna. - As she managed to arrest who was looking, Anna offered to be the liaison with the Brazilian government.

\- It will not be easy. Anna rolled her eyes. "I personally wish I did not have to negotiate with them." I'd rather just talk to the state government where I'm almost sure he is.

Penelope looked at Anna. Something seemed wrong with the agent and reluctance to speak to the government of the country itself.

"Do you think I can get a glass of water?" Anna asked. "I'm really thirsty."

\- Clear. Rossi looked at Derek. - You can take it.

Anna went into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. Derek followed her and stared at the girl catching water.

Derek always liked Anna, as if he were a sister. Of course the girl had not told him everything about her past and something still hurt her.

"How's Catherine?" Derek stepped closer. - She grew up.

\- IS. She grew up. Anna replied. "Luke and she went to New York to have a father-daughter session.

\- Is that why you're upset? Derek took a sandwich from the refrigerator. "Or has it to do with your old government?"

"I resigned him when I became an FBI agent. Anna looked at him. "I did not want to be associated with that kind of attitude." After I naturalized, I realized that it was never my country.

"You never told anyone about what happened there. Derek made her sit down. "And even if I can ask Pen to find it, I'll like to hear from you."

"I just can not talk about it. Anna bit her lunch. "To say it was a disaster afterwards is the only thing I really want to say.

Anna and Derek exchanged glances and Pen entered the kitchen. Anna felt scared to find Pen. She knew she did not need to fear Penelope, but something said inside her that they would not want to know.

\- I have to go. Anna stood up. "I'll talk to the Brazilian government about what we need, do not worry.

Penelope sat down with Derek and waited for the girl to leave.

"Her parents were killed in a government operation. Pen started and she knew she should not really say. - When Anna found out about the government's involvement, she came to the US under the protection of Rossi and became a federal agent.

"Did your father bring you to the FBI?" Derek asked. When did you find out?

\- Two months ago. Penelope sat down beside her husband. "Anna told me so much that I do not even know if I can say it.

"She's strong and has a daughter." Derek felt awful. - I did not know that.

Pen wanted to take a walk and explore the neighborhood.

\- I have a bodyguard. Pen persuaded Derek. "And I'm around here if something happens."

Leaving the gate, Pen turned to close and felt something hard connect to his head. Letting the keys fall, Pen was dragged into the van, in a moment of distraction from the security guards.

Now Edgar laughed at the girl's mercy and waited for a chain reaction.

Anna looked out the window and saw the scene. Running downstairs, he found Derek and without a word he pulled it.

\- Anna. Derek knew something was happening. - What's it?

\- The van. Anna pointed to the car. - Penelope was kidna...

She did not complete when shots rang out and Derek threw her to the ground, trying to protect her. Taking the gun out of the holster, Derek ran toward the van, along with Dave and Hotch who also came running.

Edgar laughed at the scene behind him. He had the object of his hatred of him and nothing would stop him from taking revenge on her after doing what he planned.

Running to Anna, Reid found her with a shot in the shoulder and fainted. He looked at Derek who had an implicit apology in his gaze.

\- Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Hotch shouted. - We need a blockade on the Vermont Stret.

\- I will not wait. Derek got into an SUV with Dave. "You will not run away from me, you pig.

Driving fast, Derek and Dave get ready for anything. They counted on everything that could go wrong.

They had to confirm, but they were pretty sure about Evan and Edgar. They could not tell if Cristopher was there either.

Edgar looked at the SUV and decided that it would have an end now. Derek idiot Morgan would not have his wife back. If he and Evan were in it to die, that's what they would do.

\- I can not do this. Evan prepared to jump. - Have fun with it.

Opening the van door, Evan jumped. Rolling down the grass of the road where he was, he left Edgar and Cristopher to their own devices.

They both looked at each other and were perplexed by Evan's betrayal.

\- We 're at the end. Edgar sighed. - You too?

"I'm already dead if Morgan catches me." Cristopher answered. - What do you want to do?

\- Remember that curve? Edgar sighed. - The one with the ravine?

"Yes." Cristopher saw the SUV gain reinforcement. - I remember.

Steering up to that curve, Edgar felt it was time to see what Kevin saw in Penelope, but before opening the last button on his shirt, the van turned and Edgar fell, banging his head and dying instantly. Penelope went through the glass of the van window and stood by the way.

Derek stopped the car, screaming in horror as it exploded through the air.

\- PENELOPE ! Derek knelt to the ground. - My God! PENELOPE!

Rossi started to cry and knelt on the ground, while everyone else left the reinforcement SUV. Emily and JJ embraced in fear and Hotch cursed all the saints and gods he knew.

Derek fell to the floor in shock and pain.


	46. Bomb

**_Previously on Winter Blues._**

 _Edgar Lynch graduated from the 1998 medical class. Rossi began to count. "Two years later he moved to Virginia and worked in every hospital here._

 _"Why would anyone try to kill Penelope?"_

 _"His sister is Kevin's mother."_

 _Derek stopped the car, screaming in horror as everytingh exploded through the air._

 **Now...**

Derek did not see it in front of him. Penelope was possibly dead at that moment and he wanted to get something that proved she had resisted. Rossi followed his son-in-law behind Pen.

Her heart told her she was alive, but her eyes could not find anything to prove otherwise.

Derek stopped halfway and soon started to run and Dave's heart beat more than a million a second. It would be possible?

Derek saw something that made his heart beat faster and his legs worked like runner legs.

He saw what could be described as the best view of all. Penelope was lying against the grass, bound and gagged. A thread of blood flowed down her pretty blond hair and white skin.

He ran up to her and saw that she hit a rock and had small pieces of glass through her scalp. There was a burn near where the fire took a little, but other than that, she looked incredibly well.

\- She is alive. Derek shouted and Dave approached. "I think she went out the window and cut herself."

\- And the others? Rossi glared at Van. - Do you think they survived?

\- Hope not. Derek knew it sounded cold. "Let's take Pen up and take her for a check."

\- Rossi. Hotch knelt down. - She is alive.

\- Yes, Aaron. Rossi smiled with tears. "Help Derek get Pen up."

"Edgar, Evan and Christopher are dead. Hotch turned his gaze to Pen. "That leaves us with Jesse.

Eddie gave me clues about him. Rossi motioned for the ambulance. - What about Anna?

She was shot in the shoulder. Hotch just replied. - She's in surgery. Reid and Luke are with her.

"I need to take Pen for a check." Rossi replied. - And wait for her to wake up. I can see how Anna is.

Derek stared at his wife, finally being untied from the ribbon bindings and the vulgar gag. Kissing his forehead, he felt the blood dripping and touched the place.

In two weeks it would be Christmas and he wanted no one else to get hurt.

She had barely left the hospital, for God's sake. This seemed like a routine. He looked at a shaken Emily, who had blood on her clothes and deduced that they were from young Anna.

Going with the ambulance to the hospital, Derek hoped to meet up with Luke and exchange some advice.

Luke needed time to absorb the news that his wife had been shot outside Rossi's house and that Penelope had been kidnapped again. He left Catherine with JJ at Rossi's house and was now waiting for some news.

It was when he saw Penelope passing that he heart sank for the young woman. She looked hurt but alive. Sitting down again, Luke noticed someone's presence.

"How are you holding up?" Derek asked, squeezing Luke's shoulder. "I've been in your situation, and I can tell you this is going to drive you crazy."

\- I bought her a present. Luke kept his hands on his face. "Tomorrow would be her birthday."

\- Will be. Derek corrected. - Look, here comes the doctor. 

Both men stood up ready for anything.

\- Anna Alvez? The doctor saw Luke approach. "Your wife went through the surgery well. She's still numb, but she'll be fine. Physiotherapy and stuff.

\- Thank you. Luke squeezed the doctor's hand. - Thank you very much.

\- Imagine. The doctor looked at Derek. "I can take you to Miss Garcia."

Morgan. Derek corrected. - Miss Morgan.

\- Excuse me. He made an "oh" with his mouth. - Let's go, please.

Rossi was at her daughter's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Apart from the cut and concussion she had, Pen was fine. With no broken bones, clean cuts and disinfected, she needed to spend the night in the hospital.

Derek came in and looked at the woman in bed. His luck was to have her still alive and he almost died at that moment of the van exploding.

Hotch walked in with Reid and sat down in the chairs.

\- I think we have a problem. Hotch did not want to cut the mood. "They found the remains of two men and there were to be three."

"Do you think one of them was completely incinerated or escaped?" Derek squeezed Pen's hand. - Do you already have an ID?

\- We're looking at the DNA banks. Hotch sighed. "But it's a waiting game.

"We must assume that one of them escaped with his life. Rossi stood up. I'll get some coffee. 

Erin walked into the hallway and found Dave alone in the waiting room with a cup of coffee. She felt a slight nausea from the pregnancy, but she felt good beside her husband.

\- Dave? Erin looked at her husband. - What's the problem?

"Penelope may have one of her captors alive. Rossi said. "We do not know how or why we know that one of them ran away.

"They were in their glue." Erin shook her head. "Could it not have been completely charred or thrown during the blast?"

"I really do love you, you know that?" Rossi kissed her. "You and our baby."

\- Me too. Erin kissed her husband. "But you did not explain to me how some of them might have gotten out of the van and not seen us."

There was an hour when the door of the van opened and closed. Rossi began. "I thought they were going to play Pen along the way and kill himself."

Emily came with JJ, white as if she had seen a ghost. She sat in the chair and breathed.

\- DNA profiles just arrived. JJ took over. "Edgar and Christopher are dead. Evan's DNA was not present in any in the exploded van.

\- It makes no sense. Rossi shouted low. - He was in the van. I'm sure.

\- If... Erin put the pieces together. "If and when the van's door opened, Evan threw himself out. It would make sense.

"Then we have an even bigger problem." Rossi took over. - Evan just lost his father in a blast and his best friend. And we can not forget Jesse.

\- Reynolds? JJ looked at Rossi in shock. "I'd forgotten we could never get to him.

\- I have new leads. Dave did not want to elaborate. "Penelope told me things about childhood and I still could not process.

\- Things? Emily looked at the chief. - What kind of things?

"I'll tell you, but you can not tell anyone else. He saw the women nod. "It started when she was seven."

He told her everything Pen had said and JJ and Emily had no reaction. Erin felt her heart being trampled on.

They knew Pen was still in danger.


	47. Don't Break My Heart

Luke entered his wife's room. She was attached to a machine just because she had just been through more than four hours of surgery.

It was enough tension. He would never blame Hotch or Pen. He discovered that the man who shot his wife was dead and it gave him some relief.

He traced the lines of the face of his wife and mother of his daughter. He reached for the present and waited for her to wake up. Tomorrow was Anna's birthday. He had done something personalized for her. An album of his and Catherine's for her.

Derek walked in and sat down with Luke, looking at the woman in bed.

\- How are you? Derek asked. "Are you more optimistic?"

"I would not say too optimistic. Luke sighed. "But she's stable at the moment and they can say she'll be able to use her arm again with a lot of physical therapy."

"As you know, Pen was shot years ago. Derek needed to support Luke. - I thought I lost you.

"Carlos does not know exactly about that. Luke replied. "I told him what he needed, but I did not tell him everything.

"All he needs to know is that JJ killed him at the agency after he made a man hostage. Derek sighed. "Kevin was there at the time. I'd say I gave him too much of a break.

"Why do things like this happen?" Luke asked. "Our wives did nothing to deserve this."

"I did not know you and Anna had married." Derek was really happy for his friend. - When was it?

"Before Catherine was born." Luke replied. "It was very simple." Just in the notary's office.

\- She'll be fine. Derek smiled at his friend. "When that's all over, let's get you married in church."

They both smiled and then Derek said goodbye to Luke and wished for Anna's improvements.

Penelope woke up in the hospital room, not exactly remembering what had happened.

\- Pen. Rossi looked at her. - Everything is fine now.

\- Agent Rossi. Pen noticed the mood between her and Dave. - What happened?

"Daughter, you were kidnapped. Rossi was surprised by the use of his title. "What do you remember?"

"We were in Royal's case, and so I woke up here. She saw them all looking at each other. - What?

\- I'll get a doctor. Dave stepped back. - I'll be back soon, I promise.

\- Sir. Pen turned to Hotch and Emily. - What I lose?

"You may be losing Penelope." Emily saw Derek coming in. "Morgan, I do not think-"

\- My love. Derek pulled Pen into a kiss. "Aurora and Kirsten will be so happy."

\- Derek! Pen pulled away. "Why did you kiss me?" And who the hell are Kirsten and Aurora?

\- Our daughters. Derek felt something wrong. - What is happening?

\- Miss Garcia. - Hector used the old surname. "Do I need you to tell me the last thing you remember?"

\- The case in Royal. Penelope replied. - What is happening?

"Would you give me a few minutes?" Hector decided he would tell the truth. "I need to talk to Miss Garcia for a few minutes."

Derek left, annoyed. He could not blame Pen. But it would be difficult to explain to his daughters.

Emily sat at the desk in fear for her friend's future. It seemed that fate played with both of them and she did not like it.

After twenty minutes, a sedative and many tears, Hector left the room. It was much harder than he thought.

"I told the whole truth. He saw Derek's eyes. "Fortunately it was not too complicated for her to understand that she married you, but she was shocked when she found out about everything else.

"Does she know about the girls?" Derek asked. "About our daughters?"

\- It was the worst moment. Hector replied. "She felt like the worst mother of all when she discovered she had girls. She wanted to remember them and I had to sedate her.

"And how is that?" Dave asked. - How long it takes?

\- I do not know. Hector sighed. "I'm afraid it will be a long time before she remembers anything."

Derek looked at his wife, sleeping in the bedroom, out the window, and Spencer at his side. He was afraid she would not remember him or his daughters and that it would make her fade away.

Entering the room, Derek felt as if he were going crazy without hearing his wife call him a better lover.

Realizing the behavior of Derek, Reid approached his friend and hugged him.

"Why again?" Derek lost his composure of anything he was holding. - We were happy and that happens.

Meanwhile, Penelope was having an inner battle with her own mind. She woke up in this room, years after the case in Royal, where she was married and had two daughters with the man she loved.

She began to have flashes of memories and could not breathe. It was when everything started to get out of control and the memories came back as if she came out of her own death or a pool of water.

Reid and Derek were still a little cuddled when Pen started to struggle in bed. Acting fast, Derek climbed under her and locked her arms, trying her best to avoid a fracture.

"It's all right, Baby Girl. Derek kissed her. - I'm here, okay?

There was a rush, there was screams from a very agitated Penelope. There was Rossi and all of the staff in a concern.

Penelope woke up and looked at her husband in fear.

\- Derek! She hugged him tightly. "Please tell me you're my husband."

\- I am. Derek started to cry really. - I'm your husband.

"Where is my father?" Pen searched David's face. - I want to see my father.

\- I'm here. He hugged her tightly. "My dear girl.

Hector stood in the doorway, perplexed by Penelope's resurgence of memories so quickly.

\- I think I'll have to retake the exams. "The doctor shooed all but Derek. "I think you can stay, Mr. Morgan."

\- Please. Pen squeezed Derek's hand. - Leave him here with me.

Retracing the exams, Hector smiled perfectly. He had a special affection for Penelope.

"Very well, despite the lack of memories a while ago. Hector looked at the chart. "You look like a miracle." And I see no reason to arrest you here yet.

"Does that mean I can finally try a baby?" Penelope had hopes. "That has become my priority.

"You're free, Miss Garcia. Hector laughed. "But take it easy." OK?

"Now I'm going to be your Derek." Pen felt Derek put her in his arms. - Oh God.

"Not until we're home." Derek whispered in her ear. Time to finally be free.

"I do not want to go to Rossi's house yet. Pen had a twinkle in his eyes. - Remember my apartment? It is still empty. We never sell.

\- Baby Girl. Derek really agreed. - What do we tell them?

\- That we need some time alone. Penelope conspired. "After all, we need to connect again.

"We have to go see Anna first. Derek reminded her. "Today is her birthday, and she's going to be in the hospital."

\- Can we have sex later? Penelope was direct. "After all, I think Hotch and Emily are about to attack here in the hospital.

\- Let's go. Derek patted the his wife ass. "You will be my death."

She turned to Derek and walked over to her husband. Standing in front of her, she wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed him. They did not care where they were. They missed it.

And they would enjoy it before anything else happened. What they hoped would be years and years later. Or maybe never.


	48. Fairy Tale

Penelope bought a gift for Anna from a small shop inside the hospital. It was a teddy bear and would suit both her and little Catherine.

Despite being a sad day, after all she was shot yesterday, Penelope was already leaving and not intending to return. Not so early at least.

Entering the room, she saw the girl finally waking up and Luke smiling with his silly face to the woman he fell in love with.

\- My Love. Luke approached her. "I'm glad you're awake."

\- What happened? Anna felt his shoulder. This time it was terrible.

"The doctor assured you that you would be all right." Penelope moved to her friend. - Happy Birthday.

Passing the package, Luke opened it. Taking out a stuffed, pink bear, Anna smiled. She had one like that as a child, but she ended up losing.

\- I loved Penelope. Anna smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to pass on Cath, since she'd probably get it anyway."

"I bought it exactly for your daughter." Pen felt her heart beat. - She is so beautiful.

Luke moved the baby toward Penelope. Looking at the little face, Derek smiled. It was Luke's spitting image mixed with Anna's.

He secretly wished that Penelope would soon be pregnant. She would be perfect and plump as he loved her.

"Let's leave you two alone." Penelope hugged Anna and kissed Cath. - Congratulations.

\- Congratulations. Derek kissed her friend's hand. "For your birthday and your daughter."

Derek pulled Penelope out of the hospital and kissed her. Taking out a bunch of keys, she smiled to see that he still had all the keys to her old apartment.

Derek never really sold that place. He passed on to a name he kept secret even from his wife. He secretly worked on it for some time now.

Despite loving to live with Rossi and Erin, soon the house would be full with their baby coming. He lifted a wall making an additional room for Aurora and Kirsten to sleep and put a door on Pen's and him.

She went up the stairs, missing the place. The color of the door was different. It was a pink flower that she had already loved. Fabric embellishments made a nice touch to the house.

"I thought this place needed a modernized one." Derek replied. "I kept it under a false name because I wanted to surprise you.

"So the hours you left were you here?" Pen blushed. "I thought you had a mistress."

\- Baby Girl. The day I have a lover. He kept his hand on the doorknob. "It's the day I'm going to kill myself, because it's wrong to betray goddesses."

"Open up, Morgs. -Penelope was anxious. "I'm anxious to see."

Opening the door, Derek let her in first. The place was painted with the purple grape she loved so much, he had put new tiles on the wall of the couple's bedroom, hiding the mark where Kevin had hit her.

There was a new wall dividing the room and entering, his heart sighed. It was a room for Kirsten and Aurora, with a bunk bed in it.

"I thought our princesses would like a little playground while they do not go to class."

\- I loved it, Derek. She kissed him. "You're a special man."

"I say the same as you, Baby Girl. Derek took it and turned it up. "When you want to move here, I'm going to love it."

\- Great, but first. Penelope started to open her blouse. - I think we need to celebrate.

"God, I've waited for this for a long time. Derek took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Penelope, you look beautiful.

Opening her blouse, Penelope left the display of her red lace bra Derek had given her on her last Valentine's Day. Her breasts looked wonderful on this piece and the panties that went with it were even hotter.

Pulling the part off her body, Derek tugged at his shirt in an attempt to buy time. Taking his mouth in a burning kiss, Derek maneuvered her carefully into the full-length mirror.

Today, he would perform one of his favorite fantasies with his beautiful wife. He pressed her against the mirror glass and began to take off her panties. His penis was freed from his underwear and picked up by Penelope who began pumping in his hand.

Derek closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure pass through his body. Lowering her hand to the center of her, wet with desire and love, he began to tease her clit.

Penelope began to moan. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way and Derek would guarantee she'd have it back every morning from now on.

Open your eyes, little girl. Derek demanded at the foot of her ear. "I want you to see me when it finally reaches through my hand."

"Oh God, Derek. Penelope moaned. - More please. More.

Derek decided to give up the fantasy, was much more in need of his wife than he actually thought.

Laying her on the bed with a white sheet, Derek looked at her, very naked and very much of him.

He covered her body with his and placed a nipple in her mouth. One hand went down to her center and the other teased her other nipple. He also had multitasking.

Determined to finally be fully inside her, Derek took his cock and stepped into it. Penelope moaned in pleasure, as if a short circuit passed through her again.

Derek started small back and forth on his wife, but found he wanted it faster.

\- Penelope. Derek moaned in pleasure. - Oh Baby Girl. So damn good.

\- Yes, Derek. More please. Penelope opened her eyes, feeling her near orgasm. - Faster Please.

Derek stepped up, determined to go with her for the orgasm.

"Open your eyes, Baby Girl. Derek reached the center of her with his hand. "Come to me, Baby.

Penelope lost all strength and let herself go over the edge. Derek followed her into a wonderful orgasm. Pouring her cum into her, Derek kissed her until they both came down from the orgasm and rolled forward to one side.

\- I feel at home. Pen breathed in Derek's scent. "You are my safe harbor, Derek.

"And you're mine, baby Girl. Derek kissed her again. "So you thought about moving here?"

"As long as my dad does not get too upset." Pen looked at the ceiling. "Or it could be our hiding place for a few months."

\- Bad girl. Derek rode her again. - I like your main plan. But eventually we will move here.

"Since you spent a lot of time fixing it." Pen was still stunned. "I see no reason not to.

Derek started to kiss Penelope again and what was to be a round, became two.

Pen's expectation of getting pregnant made Derek anxious. For him, Pen would have five children. Seeing your pregnant wife was your best hobby.


	49. Sex Of Angels

Emily came home. Her first day back at the team was paperwork and she was tired of it.

Haley and Matthew Spencer went with the rest of the children to play with Aurora and Kirsten at David's house. She smiled at the among the children who were the same age. It would be funny if she did not have one goal in mind.

She missed her husband and wanted to have sex with him. She found out about Derek and Pen's escapade to her old apartment and she could imagine what they were doing.

"You're early, my love. Hotch wrapped his arms around his wife's body. "This house missed you and I felt it too.

\- Me too. Emily turned and kissed Hotch, trying to have all she missed. "I need you, Hotch."

Taking his wife's hand, Hotch led her into the couple's bedroom, gently laying her on the newly laid bedcovers. They smelled of lavender and Emily wanted to feel his body on hinself.

He started to open her button-up shirt and her breasts with her lace bra appeared to him. Groaning, Hotch took the first and then the second, getting lost in the perfection of his wife.

Sucking a nipple as one of his hands came down his wife's body, Hotch heard the first moaning. It was four months before he got his wife back to the team and his life too.

He decided he wanted another baby. He really needed to feel Emily pregnant again, make love while kissing her belly.

Emily opened Hotch's shirt, revealing her husband's body. He was average compared to Derek, but to Emily he was just perfect. All of the him body.

The warm and engaging joke between the two was taking Emily to the sky and in a turn of events, Emily felt her panties come down and Hotch take off his underwear.

His cock was her private toy and she loved it. After all, two children with this man were special and Jack was also born.

"I need to be inside you." He whispered. - I need it, Emily.

"Do not be shy, Aaron. Emily arched her back in anticipation. - I want to feel you.

Without another warning, Aaron entered her, slowly so she would not get hurt. Being completely inside her, Aaron pulled her into his arms and he sat down.

Emily moaned at the new position. She knew that Hotch was shy at work, but between four walls, he was completely shameless.

Swinging Emily's body at her own pace, Hotch felt good.

\- I missed you. Emily decided to speak. - Is very.

\- Me too, Em. Hotch stood with her on his lap, closely linked. - I want to test something, okay?

She just moaned, the sensations in her body never leaving her body. She took the bracelet from her wrist and tied her hair, making her neck show.

Putting it underneath, Hotch began to move faster, stimulating Emily's clit as he sucked on her nipple and pumped into her body.

Emily felt her orgasm reach more and more into her body. She felt she could not wait any longer.

"Oh, my God, Aaron. Emily shouted. - Faster, stronger.

"If you wish ..." He began to pump even more deeply into her. "Emily Hotchner, you're a wonderful thing.

\- So close. Emily braced herself for impending release. - Oh God! HOTCH!

Emily fell on the bed, worn out with the most exciting sex she'd had with Hotch and they all were. There was something about her that made her even more excited.

Hotch felt his release coming then, he accelerated his impulses and suddenly, it happened.

\- Emily. He kissed her neck, trying to prolong his own orgasm and bring her to another.

Falling beside his wife, Hotch knew he would probably sleep after minutes.

He turned her around and started kissing his wife, trying to find out if she was all right. But she looked elsewhere now.

Looking at her, lying there and still naked, Hotch wondered what was happening.

\- Emily? He watched her stare at him. - It's all right?

\- Just thinking. - She smiled. "Do not worry, it's about good things.

"You want to tell me?" He pulled her to himself. "You know you can tell me if you want." I'm here to hear you.

\- It's about having another baby. Emily finally commented. "Derek and Pen, they went through all this in less than five years. I would be selfish not to let her have a baby before.

"I would love another outbreak of babies. Hotch confessed. "I love seeing you pregnant, and Penelope and JJ were born for it, too." The way that Pen has with Jack, Haley and Mateo fills my heart and she loves Kirsten and Aurora so much.

"That's why I feel selfish. Emily looked at Hotch. "I was away when she lost the baby and was not around when she got sick.

"She missed you, Emily. Hotch looked at his wife. "I was tempted to call and ask you to come back, but I knew it was an important job.

"Not as important as my best friends." Emily caressed her husband's face. "I missed Penelope, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ and even Luke. But most of all, my husband's. I decided to go back before something went wrong.

"Good." Hotch spun her around and placed her on his body. "Then maybe we're late when you were away, eh?"

\- Well thought. Emily kissed him. "After all, if we're going to have another outbreak of babies as you call, we need one too."

"Four is a magic number. Hotch laughed. - Second round.

They started kissing and ended up again in a healing sex.

 **South Carolina...**

Evan knocked on Jesse Reynolds's door. He had bandaged his head and bandages. Using a history of being abducted and abandoned beaten, Evan got a ride to a hospital.

He entered a hospital like Edward Reynolds and gave Jesse's contact to the nurse.

As they knew each other, Jesse released Evan and took him to an apartment next to his.

They teamed up to wipe out Penelope and the BAU team. Jesse wanted revenge for Penelope refusing to stay with him. Suffice it to say that she was only seven years old and he tried to rape Penelope and Eddie hit him in his head for it.

They decided to move from there and wait at least four years before returning to do worse damage.

They changed their appearance and finally left without trace to Brazil. They would use an old house as the basis for their plan. The family had been murdered long ago.

Jesse could speak Portuguese well enough.

They settled next to a family with two children. A girl and a boy. Evan and the girl started dating, but the dating did not go ahead.


	50. Sweets e Shenanigans

Jennifer Jareau was a happy woman. A husband with a job that behaved all his time that he would not be with his little Andrea Joy and his little Henry.

Willian LaMontagne Jr knew he was happy only with Henry and when Andrea arrived in his life it all made more sense.

Putting the last bag of groceries on the table, fed JJ Boyd, the puppy they adopted shortly after Henry insisted to have a Will wrapped his hands behind his wife and kissed her neck.

"I missed you, Miss LaMontagne. Will shook hands. "I've been waiting for you for many hours.

\- I'm so sorry. JJ turned to her husband. "The children will not be home for two hours yet.

\- Oh, I like that. Will caught JJ in his arms. "Shall we go trick-or-treating today?"

"I really like the shenanigans." JJ laughed. "I need you so badly today."

Will opened the bedroom door delicately decorated with calm colors and understood why he missed his wife so much.

Just as Penelope illuminated the world as she passed, her wife was the complement.

Opening his wife's blouse, Will took JJ's breasts and began to massage, listening to his wife moaning beneath his touch. It was like a drug he would never tire of.

\- Oh my God. JJ sighed. "You're always so good to me."

"This is just the beginning. Will gently pulled the lace from her breasts and moaned. - Beautiful thing.

"Do not tease, please. JJ melted over her husband's touch. - Oh Will.

Internally he felt completely happy with himself. He knew she had a crush on Spencer, but she was with him because she loved his manhood.

JJ needed to gather his strength so he would not faint at Will's touch in her pussy. He got up suddenly and went to the drawer with a lock from which only the two had the key.

Picking up the toy he wished to use on his wife, Will looked at her, eyes full of heat for the woman with whom he had built his family.

Coming close to her, he knelt at her feet and began to pull off her panties, inch by inch. Never losing touch with her eyes.

JJ felt in an erotic movie. She missed her husband in the latter case involving children. It seemed that Penelope's lack had hit her when she saw the last victim and she could not help but think of how her friend felt in a hospital bed with a lunatic behind her again.

"Where did you go, my love?" Will hovered over her. - Then?

\- Excuse me. JJ wiped a tear drop from his eyes. "I was thinking about how Pen felt unable to do that. I feel bad thinking about her now.

"It does not look like it." Will smiled. "But now, I want to have some fun."

Turning on the vibrator, Will began to manipulate the toy through his arms, going toward her breasts and lower and lower.

\- Oh my God! JJ squirmed as the toy hit her pussy. - Oh God!

\- Hey, lower. Will climbed over to his wife. - Neighbors can call the police.

"Use those handcuffs on me." JJ asked. - Please.

"I did not know you wanted to. Will stood up, pulling the toy from her semi-aroused vagina. "But you seem to insist."

He opened the drawer, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. He knew she was different, but handcuffs were something he never imagined using.

Placing a pair on one of his wrists, JJ sighed deeply.

"That's something I've always wanted to try." JJ whispered. "You are fulfilling your poor wife's dream.

"My poor wife, you will love every minute of it." Will whispered in her ear. - Ready?

"Yes." JJ closed his eyes and arched his back.

Climbing over her body, Will kissed the path of her breasts and penetrated her so carefully that he was not sure if he really would.

JJ was in the sky, the sensations passing through her body, her back arching in wait and an orgasm building.

They moved like the first time they slept together and the handcuffs did all the work of feeling in another kind of place.

Looking into her husband's eyes, JJ knew he would never leave her for someone else.

She felt approaching an impending release, Will began to caress her back and then it happened.

\- I'm close. "They spoke at the same time.

More timing happened and they came together. Will kissed JJ's neck, driving her through the orgasm.

They both groaned their names at each other and kissed.

Unlocking the handcuffs, Will tucked it all back into the drawer and locked it again. It takes half an hour for their children to get home, so they got dressed and went back to bed, just exchanging kisses with each other.

"I think Pen and Derek can be truly happy now. She hated cutting the weather. - I need to vent to someone.

\- Go ahead. Will understood. "I think now that we have had our own moment, we should talk about everything else. "Going to her ear," he whispered. "Because our children are coming at any moment.

"Do you know when Pen was kidnapped the first time?" JJ flexed his legs. - I thought it was going to freak out. She and Hotch were gone for three whole days. I've never felt helpless.

And then she was in a coma. Will felt the same way. "And Henry did not handle the news well."

JJ looked at her husband silently. She still remembered the day and how difficult it had been.

 **Six years before ...**

\- Henry! "JJ came home after Penelope was transferred. - I can talk to you?

"Can Miss Penelope receive visitors?" Henry asked. "And when can I see her?"

\- My angel. JJ led Henry into the game room. "Miss Penelope can not get visitors yet. She is not awake.

Henry pouted and clung to his mother. Pen and Reid were theirs uncles and now ...

"But she will, will not she?" Henry looked at JJ. "Tell her she going, Mommy!"

"We're not sure when or when. She felt Henry begin to cry even more. - I'm sorry, son. I'm so sorry.

Henry squeezed JJ who felt a pain inside himself as he said those words. Will soon arrived home and helped Henry to sleep. That night, JJ wept in her husband's arms, grieving for her friend who suffered so much for the love of her life.

They were dating and now, this happened.

 **Now...**

\- IS. It was complicated. JJ hugged her husband. "But you've been with me all along."

Will was going to answer something, but the door opened and his two sons apparently entered a race.

Getting up, they went into the living room, having a time with their children. They were a happy couple with two beautiful children. And nothing would separate them.


	51. After The Storm

"Do you think I should wear this today?" Penelope flipped. - I think you would love it?

Derek looked at his wife, dressed in a sexy red dress. Oh no, that would only be for your eyes to see.

Sorry Baby Girl, but no. Derek pulled out another dress. - This red is just for me.

"Possessive of you, is not it?" She laughed softly. "Maybe I should wear it during one of my morning walks."

"Try and I'll spank your ass. He pressed her against the wall. - We still have time for this.

Removing her panties and her own underwear, Derek entered her. He felt back at school and it did not matter if it was nearly four years of marriage.

"Oh, yes, Derek. Penelope closed her eyes. - Yes please.

\- It's Christmas next week. He bit her throat. "I want to know what my wife wants.

"Will you?" She joked. - A bow and only.

"I do not think I'd look good in front of our family and friends." Derek quickened his pace. "But I can be your private gift."

She did not say anything because she was almost to the limit. She squeezed under his cock and they both climaxed.

Letting her down, Derek led her into the shower and cleaned it so gently. They were called in for an emergency in Ohio and hoped it would not be that long. They wanted to have a Christmas party with their children and their big family.

As always, Penelope was responsible for Andrea Joy and Henry, since Will was going to New Orleans for a few days. He received a letter from a lawyer and had to return.

All the children slept together in a large room that Rossi had specially furnished for them.

Henry was going to school now so he was being taken to school by the godmother Penelope.

He really loved her company and was soon hoping she would help him make his Christmas present for his mother.

After leaving all the children in the day care center, Penelope climbed up to BAU and entered her room. There, she began to work her magic.

Her superheroes were in the air, and she decided to surprise everyone. Starting a videoconference, she waited to be answered.

\- Hi, my dear friends. Penelope greeted them all. "Your private oracle is back."

Everyone smiled as she realized how much she had missed. Everyone laughed, including Hotch.

"Our first victim made a loot at the ATM four days before he disappeared." "Penelope sent the camera image before continuing. "But this is where the broth thickens." She was not alone. The gentleman next to her is called Mako and he works for the Yakuza.

\- Japanese mafia. Reid collaborated. - Cruel and soulless. They kill and charge without mercy.

"That's right, my lot of gray matter. Penelope joked. - I already sent the addresses to your cell phones. And Derek?

\- Yes? Derek smiled like a fool.

"I sent you something extra." Penelope send a kiss for the video and hung up.

Derek felt his cell vibrate and took a deep breath. He unlocked the phone and felt excited about the picture.

\- I need the bathroom. Derek took a deep breath. - Five minutes.

Everyone started to laugh when Morgan ran to the bathroom and his cell phone in hand. They tried to get involved in the case, not thinking about what Derek was doing.

Derek took the impertinent photo that his wife sent him with only his best red-blooded lingerie. Her breasts were overflowing in the set and he could not help but want to punish this girl when she got home.

He gave immediate relief and calmly returned to the bank with his colleagues.

It was a whole week before they could go home and meanwhile, Penelope fed Derek with spicy photos.

Erin's pregnancy was going very well, already entering the fifth month of pregnancy. Penelope was happy, but she was distressed that she could not get pregnant. And cases did not help her or Derek.

When Derek arrived at BAU, he noticed Pen sitting at his desk, looking annoyed with something.

\- I think the day is cloudy today. Derek wrapped his hands around Pen, but she stood up and left. - What happened to her?

"Thank God you have arrived." Erin ran as fast as she could with her pregnant belly. - We have a problem.

Erin passed a letter addressed to Pen and Derek dropped it after reading it.

The letter was from Tamara Barnes and contained a DNA examination attached to her from a little girl. Everyone began to understand, but as they looked at the photo of the little girl who claimed to be Derek's daughter, everyone began to doubt the truth.

Penelope took the bag and left the building before Derek or any of them saw her. She took a taxi to a hotel and checked in for a few nights. She would not make contact with anyone.

Derek sat in Hotch's office, trying to figure out why this was happening now. He could not say anything to Pen since she'd left her phone with a request not to call her.

"I never saw Tamara again. Derek started. - We never slept together. Okay, maybe once. Soon after, I was half judicious. She left before Haley died. She never told me she were pregnant.

"I do not think the girl is yours, Morgan. Hotch comforted his friend. "But give Penelope time." I understand what she's going through.

"I've always wanted to tell her the truth. Derek started to cry. "But Pen thinks Tamara and I were more than a case."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Reid came in apologetically. "But I'm pretty sure that this girl is not Derek's daughter."

"Explain yourself, Reid. Hotch invited him to sit down. "And then we're going after Penelope."

"The little girl seems to be six years old in the picture, but you have not seen each other for eight years. Reid started. "Tamara Barnes asked for access to an exclusive blood bank four weeks ago. I asked a friend to give me access via her and discovered something sinister.

\- She faked the DNA test. Hotch despaired. "And she used it to make Garcia feel bad and then she' and take Pen away and stay with Derek."

"What if she's after my family?" Derek felt his heart break. "Behind Aurora and Kirsten?"

"The girls is with Anna', Luke and the security guards. Hotch went into alert mode. "But we need to go after Pen. Something tells me that Tamara Barnes's sanity may be compromised.

\- She's going to kill Pen. Derek felt his strength drain away. "I can not lose her."

Everyone began a frantic search for their friend, wife and daughter. They did not know was that Tamara was in front of the hotel that Pen took refuge.


	52. Bully

Tamara Barnes has spent the last five years in a mental institution. She lost her head as soon as she discovered that she was pregnant with a man she had once stayed with when she was depressed and it was not her beloved Derek.

She never forgot the black man and almost wanted to hit Penelope Garcia, now a Morgan. She knew planting the seed of mistrust in the girl would be easy.

After she had Jane, Tamara was taken to a psychiatric hospital. The girl's interior was completely lost.

Now, at last free, she sent a letter to Derek and his wife. She barely even believed he married Penelope. When she saw her one day at the agency, she thought they were too close.

When Penelope checked into the hotel, she made a scene to talk to her friend and was allowed to go up to Pen's room. Now with the gun, she would finally end her enemy and be a mother to both her and Derek's girls.

Penelope sent a message to Derek, apologizing. She reflected for all forty minutes, made and reworked the beads, and discovered that the little girl could not have been more than six years old and was too white for the two of them.

She jumped to her conclusions and did not speak to Derek. She knew he would never betray her and would not marry her if she had a baby with Tamara. She felt stupid, really.

Derek looked at the cell phone, ready to exclude the message that had arrived, but found that it belonged to his wife. It was the address from where she was. He had given her space as Hotch suggested, while everyone was looking for her. No one blamed her for escaping.

\- Hotch. Derek tapped softly. - I got the address.

Hotch turned to Derek, a terrified expression.

\- Derek. Hotch was strangely calm. - Something happened.

"Tamara tried to kill Penelope ten minutes ago. Rossi began. There was a fight and Penelope was shot in the arm. Tamara was taken to surgery.

"And Penelope?" Derek felt his world break. "What happened to my wife?"

"They found her in shock on the floor of the room. Hotch replied. "It was self-defense, they have been able to prove it, but Pen is sedated and restrained.

Taking his coat, Derek hurried to the hospital. His wife had to shoot someone and he was not there. And from what Hotch and Rossi told her, she tried suicide.

Entering the hospital room, he ran to her side and laid his head on her chest. Derek needed a sound that said she was here.

\- Derek? Penelope's small voice warned him. "Why can not I move?"

"You're contained, Baby. Derek did not understand how she could not remember. "Did they say you tried to kill yourself?"

"Derek, I did not do that. She saw the shock in Derek. "Please get me out of this."

Kissing her face, Derek left the room. Something was wrong. He believed in Penelope. They were not in the hospital as usual.

\- Sorry Officer. The doctor locked Pen's room with a key. "She needs to stay out of touch."

-Actually, it's agent. Now, open the door. Derek shouted. - Open it or I'll kick it.

Morgan. Rossi ran. - Where's my daughter?

"She did not attempt suicide. Derek saw Rossi's expression of shock and anger at the doctor. "She looks very drugged and tied up, could not keep her eyes open for someone who was very intent on trying to kill herself for defending herself.

"I suggest you open the door, Doctor." Rossi felt the knob. - Derek wins to break doors and I could easily buy new doors for every room of that hospital.

The doctor, afraid, opened the door and Dave shot him a murderous look. Entering the room, his concern seemed to increase as did Derek's. Penelope swam between consciousness and unconsciousness the way they could be noticed.

\- Derek. She moaned. - Help me.

He could not stand it any longer. Taking a step forward, he broke the moorings and pulled Penelope from the feeding serum. She looked incredibly well.

"You said she tried suicide." Hotch lifted the clipboard. "But there's nothing about it here.

\- I want a lawyer. The man said suddenly. "I do not say anything else without one."

Reid found someone clamoring for a lawyer. It was when Hotch handcuffed him that Spencer noticed something different. The man looked like Tamara.

Derek kept an eye on Pen as she was examined. The scrape shot on the bandaged shoulder and she was practically in good health.

"She did not attempt suicide. Hector burst through the door. "David called me.

\- It's good to see you. Derek smiled sadly. "I've seen so much evil with her. The marks she has.

"I did a DNA pattern on the little girl you sent me the sample. Hector pulled a document out of his purse. "There's no chance of you being her father."

"Tamara had been sent to a psychiatric ward for five years. Derek started. "Her mother says that after she realized that her boyfriend was not me, she went insane. She was talking about killing Pen.

"I'll go over Penelope and give something to the shoulder." Hector replied. "When she goes home, talk to her.

Derek lifted Pen in his arms, ever since she was asleep. He never saw Penelope so upset and saw Rossi arguing with a man.

"I'd like an evaluation from Miss Barnes." The doctor said. "She needs to go back to the psychiatric hospital before she hurts anyone."

Derek passed Rossi and the doctor, watching his father-in-law's reaction. He put her in the car and got out of there after Rossi walked in with them.

Tamara was sent back to the clinic in Ohio as soon as she was released from the hospital.

Penelope woke up in her bed, surrounded by her daughters and her perfect husband. She turned to him, kissing his lips, as passionate as she could with the presence of her girls.

\- I am sorry. Penelope asked. "I did not want to doubt you."

\- I understand what happened. Derek replied. "I know exactly what it is to doubt someone. Just never leave me without another word. I could not will stand it.

\- I love you Derek. Penelope saw her daughters embrace as they awoke. Hey, girls.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Kirsten asked. - I'm happy about that.

\- I 'm Baby. Pen smiled. "Just one more scar."

"Do you want some cereal?" Derek asked the two daughters. "You better get down there and ask Uncle Dave for cereal."

"Thank you, Father." Aurora kissed Derek's cheek. - I love you.

"And you, Kirsten?" Derek pulled a box out of the closet. "Penelope has a present for you and your little sister.

She took the package down and smiled. They were two dolls of the same color and similar models.

Penelope was saving for Christmas but decided to give her an early gift.

"I have one for you too, Morgs. Penelope smiled. "I set an appointment with Hector to see why it's not working.

"Then I want you in that apartment." Derek whispered in his ear. - Let's go?

\- Let's go. Penelope tossed the covers aside. - Now.

Leaving instructions with the helper to take care of Kirsten and Aurora for a few hours, Derek took Pen to the apartment.

Today, they would take away all the pain. And Derek was going to make one of Penelope's dreams come true.


	53. Restrictions

Opening the door to the apartment, Derek led Penelope to the waiting bed. He'd put little screws on the headboard wall and he did not regret it anyway.

She had confessed to this little fantasy a year ago. And he knew it was the best time to do it.

"Lie down, Penelope." Derek led her to the bed. - Your security password?

\- Red. She felt herself in fifty shades of gray now. - What are you going to do?

\- Braiding your beautiful hair. Derek confessed and bit her shoulder. - Do you trust me?

\- With my life. She felt the satin ribbon over her eyes. - Derek ...

\- Today you will feel some sensations that I really want. He took the cuffs from the drawer. - Your wrists.

She held them out. She had a sensual side and a desire to dominate and to be dominated.

Derek took them up and Penelope decided to let Derek drive for it. It was time for him to be the usual alpha.

Morgan looked at his wife, totally ready for a perverted play with him. She could stop and he intended to do if she asked. This was based on trust.

Morgan would never break it.

Picking up a vibrator from the drawer, he headed toward Penelope. He knew she would find out what he did in the second that he would start using the toy and would moan his name.

Calling on, he led her to her vagina, using a finger to complement his torture. Penelope closed her eyes as Derek put the vibration down her nipples, descending every second. More and more low.

It was when he reached her bottom that she arched her back and moaned loudly.

\- Derek! Penelope felt good vibrations pass through her. "Oh, yes, but please."

"Patience is a virtue. Derek kissed her pussy. - Oh, girl.

Derek sighed, smelling the arousal of his wife, who shuddered as he kissed her.

"Oh my God, Derek!" Penelope moaned. "Do not stop for god's sake or I'll beat you."

"Okay." Derek removed Penelope's dildo, replacing it with his own penis. "You like this, Baby?"

\- Yes! Penelope shouted. - Derek, more.

"You need to be quiet, Pen. Derek started to move inside her. - You can call the police.

Derek moved faster and more delicately into his wife. Penelope was tight even after nearly five years of marriage.

He smiled at that. It's been five long years and two girls for almost two years.

By the end of the week it was Christmas and even if he could wait, a new pregnancy was the perfect gift.

Even more so after all the nightmare with Tamara. Penelope moaned, in her restraints, while Derek possessed her as if she were the hottest meat on the market and to him, she was and more.

\- Derek, I'll come. Penelope arched her back. - Derek, I ...

\- Come on Baby Girl. Derek started pumping faster. "Cum for me, yes?"

\- Oh, my God. She pulled on the handcuffs. - DEREK!

Feeling her squeeze, Derek came with his own release. That woman would be his death. And he did not want anything else.

"Oh Penelope!" Derek shouted. "God, Baby Girl, you are a good girl.

"Do you think you can uncuff me?" Pen puckered. - The return can be good.

And he did not doubt it.

Strauss entered her sixth month of pregnancy. Her belly was already visible and she had hopes of having a little girl. Whatever came would be welcome, after all Dave was her husband and seemed as excited as she.

She sat at her office table when Mateo Cruz entered. The biannual meeting was just beginning, and the director was also at the door.

She caressed his belly every time the baby kicked. Those meetings sucked, and they spent half the time talking about babies when things were over.

Rossi knocked on his wife's door with an ice-cream pot, after all she had a craving for it today.

"Someone here ordered ice cream?" Rossi opened the pot. - Mint with chocolate.

\- My savior. Erin replied. - Delicious.

"So, how was the meeting?" He crept to his side. "Anything interesting?"

\- We talked about babies. Erin snorted a little. - Oh, my God. Open this window. I'm hot here.

Dave laughed. Penelope was like that when she was pregnant. He and his daughter were talking about the change. She wanted to give more space and he understood.

Derek and Pen arrived home and were greeted by Leona. The beautiful little tigress kitten was Penelope's new love.

She adopted it after she fell in love. Of course Derek was resolving the adoption of another kitten. He was a little older and he was two, but he was a handsome man.

Black with white and pink cushions on their paws.

He decided to go and get his wife as a gift. When they adopted Leona he was already expecting a family and Penelope had a crush on the little one.

Entering the shelter, Derek signed, and the kitten as soon as she saw him jumped on it, putting her head on his shoulders and purring.

He saw a small puppy, alone in the big metal cell, and his heart fell in love.

In the end, he took the kitten and the puppy too. The love for the animals he shared with Penelope and they had enough room in the apartment.

With Clooney getting old, he knew that Penelope could not bear the loss of the dog and if she had someone else to contribute, she would be better.

\- Penelope? Derek found her sitting on the sofa by the window. "I have a surprise for you, my love.

She looked at him. His eyes darted to the beautiful furry kitten and to the puppy in the transport box. She picked up Leona, who was already castrated, vaccinated and all the rest and left under the couch.

Picking up the new kitten, Penelope felt her intense purr, her soft fur as Leona's, and the puppy nestled in the middle.

They have done well since the beginning.

\- Thank you, Derek. Penelope kissed her husband. - For giving me so much love.

"I hope we and our daughters are your love, too." He joked. "We need names for both of us."

"How about Lollipop for the kitten and Beethoven for the dog?" Penelope suggested. - I'd think it was perfect.

\- Beethoven, Lollipop, Leona and Clooney. Derek laughed. - Our little animal family.

"Mother." Kirsten took Leona in her lap. "Did you bring any more pets home?"

"Your father brought it, child. Penelope caught Kirsten in her arms. - Lollipop and Beethoven.

"They're beautiful, mamis. Aurora came, too. - Can I play with Lolli?

\- Do you know the rules? Penelope asked. "Without pulling his tail, without biting or scratching."

"Though he was born a little under two." Aurora did her best. "I know I should not hurt the animals.

"Then take it carefully." "Pen gave the cat to his daughter. "And wash your hands later."

\- Leave it to me. Aurora started to laugh with the cat. "Come on Lolli, I'll tell you a story.

Derek started to laugh at the scene. Reid had a great influence on his goddaughter. And it was a good thing. And he would never tell the genius.


	54. Christmas Eve

Not even in your best dreams Derek Morgan can dream of spending Christmas with the woman of his dreams. There were already many years, but they were two daughters who loved that date.

He cooked the turkey the way Penelope taught it when she did it two years earlier. He felt incredibly full now.

He had bought a new computer for Penelope. He had bought stuffed animals for Aurora and Kirsten. For Reid he gave a book on up-to-date parenting.

He could not help but smile for the luck he had in having his friends and children to that date which meant more than Christmas turkey and gifts.

Penelope also had a Christmas present for Derek. And this seemed to have come at a good time. She ventured on a pregnancy test and her heart stopped when she saw the positive sign.

She was having another baby soon and decided that for Derek would make a great gift. Wrapping the test done that morning in a box, Penelope gave Derek in front of everyone.

"I think it's the only gift you wanted." She saw them all looking at her. - Merry Christmas, Derek.

Derek's eyes widened. She could not...?

Tearing the paper, he saw the pregnancy test with the positive sign and his heart grew a little more.

Picking up Penelope carefully in his arms, he kissed her on the lips. He felt that his responsibilities would increase, but damn he did not care.

\- We're pregnant! Derek shouted at his colleagues.

Cries of congratulations, Emily and JJ hugging Penelope and giving congratulations. Rossi hugged his daughter. He laughed at the irony of being a father and grandfather at the same time.

\- Congratulations, daughter. Rossi smiled at Pen. "I think my life was full of kids now.

Rossi was not complaining. He was actually worshiping.

They cut the turkey and Pen, Erin and Anne shared a grape juice during the time the others drank wine. They did not even care. They carried the life inside her wombs and Penelope smiled as she remembered what might have contributed.

It was the difference of a few months that impressed. Erin at the beginning of the seventh month, Anne at the beginning of the five months and Pen probably in the third month.

Hotch secretly wished Emily to become pregnant and soon.

Derek smiled at the pregnant wife at last. Your best wish is fulfilled. They would be parents again.

After exchanging gifts for the children, Derek pulled Penelope under the garden tree with a small knife.

Marking their names on the tree, Derek smiled at the Baby Girl made by his wife. His hands went down to his wife's womb. Let Christmas be the best day for a miracle.

Rossi watched his daughter and son-in-law, engaged in a beautiful fantasy. He sincerely loved to see this part of Penelope.

\- Grandmother. Aurora pulled on her blouse. "I want you to help me for this star on the tree."

Rossi smiled and took the girl in his arms and helped her to put the star she had customized with Reid's help in the tree. He brought her into his arms and kissed his forehead.

\- Merry Christmas, Grandpa Rossi. Aurora hugged him and smiled. "I hope there are many by your side."

\- Same here, baby. Dave pulled Kirsten into his arms as well. "I want the boxes I left under your bed to go up and down."

\- Hey! Kirsten practically dribbled Beethoven and Leona. - I'm sorry, babies.

Aurora followed her sister and Dave just laughed. This was the life he wanted. Joy knocked on the door, with Kay and her husband together. This year they decided to get everyone together on Christmas Day.

\- Merry Christmas! Joy announced wearing a red dress. "Where is my sister?"

"Having fun with Derek and the baby in his belly. Rossi saw Joy smile. - She's pregnant again.

\- Oh, how beautiful! Joy hugged her father and went to her sister. - Grace!

\- Joy! Penelope left Derek's arms and hugged Joy. - Merry Christmas.

\- For you too. "She was in love with the feeling of being an aunt. - Congratulations for the baby.

\- Thank you. Penelope laughed. - You came totally by surprise and welcome.

"Kay will be happy." Have more children to play with. Joy took a present from the big bag. - I found it on one of my trips. They say that if you place an order, it is done.

\- Thank you. Penelope opened the door and found a necklace adorned with sapphires. - It's beautiful, Joy.

\- And like you. Joy did not want to lose Pen. "When's the baby?"

"I'm three months old. Penelope said. "Maybe for June."

"Until then, I think Morgan will freak out. Joy said. "Considering the last one, I do not think he will go in cases so soon."

\- Not even. Derek agreed. "I'll keep Pen and she'll be protected with me."

Another knock on the door. Penelope's four brothers appeared at the door. They carried a bag full of presents. Not just for the nieces, but for every child in that house.

This was certainly a happy Christmas for the BAU team. When midnight came, there were chants and wishes for a merry Christmas.

Derek grabbed Pen in his arms and kissed her, always keeping a protective hand on her belly.

"This year was a spectacular year. Rossi began to speak. "We have three pregnant women here, three new lives. We took many serial killers, had our children together and I hope that in 2014 still to come, be better.

\- Merry Christmas! "They all wanted it at the same time.

Derek took Pen and his daughters, and each of them put on a coat and went for a walk to look at the Christmas decorations in the neighborhood.

There was snow and Kirsten hit a ball and hit Derek. He looked at his daughter in deep shock, but not even ten seconds later, he gathered his own piece of snow and threw it at Penelope, laughing.

It was like a snowball war began between the Morgan family. The rest of the staff left and joined the game without shouting. There were more families there and they agreed there would be no shouting or swearing.

Catherine, Luke's daughter and Anna stayed with Erin and Anne who were too pregnant for the joke and started to giggle.

It was the perfect team life for everyone. Hotch stopped and looked at his wife playing with Jack and for a second he wished Haley was here to celebrate with them.

He did not hate his ex-wife and understood why she left him, but he understood her detached way. Not for hatred, but for giving his life to his son and he knew that for Emily, Jack, Haley and Mateo Spencer he would.

He also understood why Emily gave the name of his deceased wife to the first daughter. It was a simple homage. He looked at Penelope happily with his family and needed to breathe.

The technique finally found its place in the world and he helped to do that. . A snowball hit his face directly and Penelope look him and he laughed. Everyone looked at him because it seemed so easy now.


	55. Happy New Year

\- My love! Reid caught Juliet in his arms. - We're going to be late.

\- I know. I'm sorry. Anne came out with a tight dress that showed off her pregnant belly. "I just forgot where I put my apple necklace.

\- I know where it is. Spencer looked at Juliet. - She asked and I could not say no.

\- Oh! Anne smiled at her daughter's necklace. "She is too beautiful with him."

\- I'll buy you another one. Reid kissed his wife and put his hand on her belly. - I love you three.

Leaving, they put Julieta on the lift bench and went to the new year party that Dave gave.

He loved parties and by the way now would be more and more frequent parties of all kinds.

Emily ran back to the room where she and Hotch slept and applied some mascara to her eyes.

Hotch tied the shoes of each child. Mateo Spencer was so energetic now that he did not know if he would behave himself.

Luckily Emily had a conversation with her son for that day.

\- Ready for the party? Hotch wore a simple white shirt matching a white shorts. - It's almost new year.

Everyone jumped with joy at the prospect of a new year. Emily smiled at her husband with her children, making her want more children with her husband.

Entering Rossi's mansion, the place had been decorated perfectly for this, Hotch noticed Penelope and Derek hand in hand she was dressed perfectly.

He smiled at the couple. They were finally happy.

Walking up to the technique, Hotch wrapped her in a hug and took a package from her pocket. Aaron smiled a lot more now.

\- I wanted to give it to Christmas. Hotch confessed. "But they arrived yesterday afternoon so I think we could celebrate that."

Penelope tore the paper open and opened her eyes wide. Was what she thought they were?

Everyone surrounded her anxiously with what could be. Then everything seemed to diminish for the team when Penelope picked them up.

\- It's a pleasure, SSA Penelope Grace Rossi Morgan. Hotch saw Penelope's glow rise. "You got the top score on the course for yourself.

\- Baby Girl. Derek pulled her into his arms. - Congratulations.

\- Welcome SSA Penelope. Rossi hugged his daughter. - My daughter.

Emily did not fit into herself when she heard that Penelope had ceased to be just a technical analyst. After everything she passed it seemed so right.

It was less than four o'clock for the Christmas dinner, and Erin was too sleepy for the festivities. The baby began to kick more and more.

She stood up, wanting to relieve her bladder for the fourth time in ten minutes when something erupted on her feet. At first, she thought she had peed on herself, but a sharp pain erupted and she doubled over.

\- Erin! Rossi ran to his wife. - Honey? Please talk to me.

Dave. Erin spoke from one contraction to another. - We need to go to the hospital. Our baby wants to be born.

\- Right. Rossi did not know how to act. - What do I do?

\- I'll get the bag. Penelope ran to the bedroom.

\- I'll call the SUV and wait at the gate entrance. Hotch took the key.

\- Okay, I have emergency training. Anna bent down. - And experience.

Dave was incredibly pale when Penelope arrived with the baby's purse. Eight months pregnant was something Erin had forgotten. Rossi had been out of training since Penelope's birth.

\- Is ready. Penelope helped bring Erin into the car.

Rossi followed and entered when Aaron started the car. It was with certain speed and sirens attached. Erin looked at Dave and began to laugh at her husband's expression.

\- Hey, it's going to be all right. Erin saw Dave look at her. "You always wanted excitement, after all."

\- Haha ha. He laughed, more nervous than cheerful. - I think he wants to be born in the new year.

"Or she, too." Erin reminded him. "After all we did not want to know ahead of time.

\- Whatever. Rossi said, and Erin nodded. "If you're healthy, I'll be grateful."

Rossi got out of the SUV as soon as Aaron parked and picked up Erin in his arms and ran with her. He could not bear happiness when he finally felt father.

A wheelchair was brought to Erin, and Rossi took charge of taking his wife. Erin just rolled her eyes at Dave's extreme protection for this.

But she also loved to feel that way and if she was not about to give birth, she would kiss him in the middle of the hospital. She had never felt as good with someone as she had felt with Rossi.

She finally understood all the actions of the team that she understood wrong. She became friends with Penelope and understood what the technique was doing with the team.

Reid led Anne carefully into the waiting room where everyone was waiting to hear from Erin and the baby.

"I think you should see a doctor." Reid tried to convince. "You look even more bloated than before.

\- Spence. Anne turned to her husband. "There's something I need to talk to you about.

\- You will leave me? Reid wanted to kick the question. - Sorry, I did not mean ...

\- We're having twins. Anne interrupted Spencer. "We're having twins, Spence.

Reid looked in shock and ecstasy. He lost his voice and looked at Derek and Pen in a corner of the waiting room. He had had the pleasure of taking care of Aurora and Kirsten one day and loved the experience.

\- Twins? Reid stammered. - Two?

\- Yes, Spence. Anne put her hand on his leg. - Are you alright? It looks kind of pale.

\- I was taken by surprise. Reid replied. "Why did not you tell me?"

"Well, I would not be sure until the sixth month. Anne replied. "I wanted to break the news during Dave's fireworks, but since we're here, I thought it would be cool."

Derek and Pen approached the young man and smiled at Spencer. The young doctor looked at his friends, smiling silly. There were only three hours left for the new year.

"Are you all right, Spencer?" Penelope worried about Reid. "I should get you something to eat."

"Anne is pregnant with twins. Reid saw Penelope's expression of love. "I do not know how to get past this present.

"Do not try, young man. Derek joked. - Responsibilities are just the boring part. You will never be as happy as that.

Erin was prepared to give birth and Rossi wore an appropriate outfit for the occasion.

"We're ready to bring your baby into the world." "The doctor on duty said. - Ready?

Erin gave Rossi a hand and nodded. They would be parents.

"Push, Miss Rossi. The doctor asked.

Erin pushed as hard as she could and closed her eyes as the hours passed. She knew it was midnight when she heard some fireworks and it was at this very moment that her baby was born.

Taking the little baby, the doctor came toward them.

\- Congratulations. - The doctor passed a beautiful little girl. "You have a beautiful girl.

"Dave ..." Erin sighed. - She is so beautiful.

"Yes." Rossi took the baby in his own arms. "I'll never be happier than now that I have three daughters."

Erin laughed at that. Apparently, Rossi was born to be the father of girls.

\- We have to give a name. Erin said. "I thought of Amelia.

\- I loved it. Rossi kissed his wife. "Can I suggest Amelia Sophie?"

\- It's perfect. Erin looked at the baby. - Amelia Sophie.

When the girl was taken for exams and a rest and Erin too, Rossi announced to everyone hoped for he. Penelope smiled at the name.

She hardly imagined that this year had unpleasant surprises for her.


	56. 50 Shades Of Freedom

**One month later...**

Life at BAU was the best thing. Reid was expecting his twins, Pen and Derek in expectation of their third child.

Erin and Dave took time off to take care of little Amelia.

Penelope and Derek completed the move to Penelope's old apartment and Aurora and Kirsten tried to help with the cats and puppies.

They made things work in that space. She felt incredibly at home when she found her super eight and all the old tapes that Derek found someone to switch to digital backed up at the bank.

He loved to feel his wife every day. He loved to make love to her, even pregnant was the most beautiful thing in the world.

They found she was expecting a boy and Derek seemed proud of himself to find that he would have his own version now.

Sarah and Desire moved temporarily to help Pen with Aurora and Kirsten.

Jesse Reynolds arrived in the city after spending a few months in Brazil. Evan on the other hand, had for some reason given up on revenge and finally moved to Brazil.

He grew tired of taking risks for a quarrel that had never been his. He knew his father was dead on the internet. Never felt so free. He even started dating a local girl and now he finally discovered a purpose in life.

Jesse watched the team for two weeks and saw Sarah Morgan walking alone in the street. All he could do was take Penelope's precious sister-in-law and he would have her in his hand, manipulating her in his own way.

Sarah walked into a new and different store. It was still empty, taking out the shop owner. She began to pick one of the clothes on the clothes hangers when everything went black. Jesse pressed a cloth filled with chloroform to the woman and dragged her into the van.

Closing the fake store, Jesse finished tying Sarah and drove to an abandoned shed, away from the city. Placing the woman in a chair, tied up and completely gagged, he ran through the contacts and arrived at his intended.

Penelope was in her living room when the cell phone started ringing at the touch of her sister-in-law.

\- Hey, Sarah. Penelope heard the silence. - Sarah?

\- Hello, Penelope Garcia. Jesse used the old surname on purpose. "How long have not we been talking?"

\- Who is it? Suddenly, she found herself picking up her purse. - Where's Sarah?

"I'm so sorry you did not remember me." Jesse laughed. "I had so much opportunity at the time, but the idiot of your half-brother messed up.

\- Jesse? Penelope ran to the elevator. - It's Sarah's cell phone.

\- I know. - He switched to the video call. - She's a fighter.

\- My God. Penelope began to cry in fear. "Do not hurt her.

\- I will not. Jesse laughed. "But I want a million and a half dollars for that to happen." And you, Penelope, can not tell anyone.

\- Money belongs to my father. Penelope felt claustrophobic. "I can not just go to the bank and take.

\- Turn around. Jesse lost his temper. "You have two hours, Penelope. Or your sister-in-law is going to come back in pieces. Run.

Penelope took an SUV under the eyes of one of the guards who noticed that Penelope was strangely agitated and he called Morgan.

\- I am coming back. Derek took the purse from the plane and looked at them all. - Something is wrong. Pen came out of the garage in an SUV all the way and she sounded agitated on the phone.

"Send Mateo to send another team." Hotch shouted. "Penelope may be in danger." And she's pregnant.

Penelope ran to her apartment, thanking him that Desire was with her daughters at Rossi's house.

She tied her hair and took the cell phone from the closet. They would know what she would do.

Going to the bank, Penelope ran into a handicap.

"Did you bring your identity?" "The manager saw her move the bag and hand over the document. "Okay, you need to write a check and I need to make a call.

Penelope scribbled a check as fast as she could remember her writing arms.

Rossi got the call from his bank. He was shocked by what was happening.

\- Penelope? Rossi said as soon as the daughter answered the phone. - What is happening?

"Father, no. Penelope began to cry. "I can not explain now.

"You're not like that, daughter. Rossi looked annoyed at something. "Did you fight Derek?"

Penelope did not answer when she started to cry again.

\- Penelope. Rossi was now certain that something was wrong. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I do not have that time." Penelope was in a time limit. "I can not explain now.

\- Right. Rossi knew there was something worse. - Pass the phone to the manager.

Penelope sighed and felt her heart tight. She was afraid that her father would not release the money. And that Sarah would be dead because of her. Derek would hate her so much.

"Give her the money." Rossi ordered. "Do whatever she wants."

The manager nodded and went in search of the money requested.

Rossi got into the SUV and headed toward the bank, unaware that the rest of the team was also following Penelope.

Rossi's phone rang and he clicked on the car's Bluetooth system.

\- David Rossi speaking. He was afraid of bad news.

\- Agent Rossi, we have a problem. "The analyst he hired to care for Jesse Reynolds called desperately. Jesse Reynolds is in the country.

"Why did not you call me earlier?" "Dave was calling the dots now. "That's why Penelope took money."

"Sarah Morgan disappeared too. - The boy said. "She was seen in a fake store and then nothing. I tried to track down the cell phone, but I think the battery ran out or he threw it into a lake.

\- Let the team know. Dave started the sirens. - Let Morgan and the police know. It's all related.

Penelope took the purse with the money and looked at the manager.

\- I need the emergency exit. Penelope said. - And your cell phone.

She had a plan. Even having a spare cell phone that she unfortunately left in the car with all this damn rush.

The cell phone vibrated again.

"Did you know she bit me?" Jesse's angry voice sounded from his cell phone. - I even got excited.

\- I already got the money. She saw the security of her father coming in. - But I have problems.

"There'll be a car waiting for you in the alley." Jesse scoffed. - Tic tac Penelope. TIC Tac.

She hung up her cell phone and stuffed it into her money bag. Leaving she saw the car and someone she knew well.

\- Kate? Penelope knew the FBI secretary. - You and him?

\- No questions. Kate was strange. - Your mobile phone.

Kate picked up the device and threw it into a puddle of water and placed Pen in the back.

Rossi knew that the team would take care of the part of the bank, but as soon as it parked, Derek entered the SUV and had him follow the signal of Pen's cell phone.

"Do not you think that's a coincidence?" Derek shouted on his cell phone. "The very day that Jesse Reynolds reappears, my sister is kidnapped, and my wife, my pregnant wife, takes a million and a half out of nowhere?"

"I'm following the sign on her phone. Rossi shouted at the phone. "Please be our reinforcements.

\- She's on the farm with street. Derek said. "We're closer and we're federal agents with the power to kill this son of a bitch if he touch Penelope or Sarah."

Rossi exchanged glances with Derek and accelerated. He would killed that bastard now and saved his daughter and Derek's sister.

It was a promise. One that would come true.


	57. Heaven

**A few years ago...**

David Rossi observed the blonde technique finishing his job at BAU and taking the elevator. Usually she talked to Morgan, but they were upset with each other.

He knew that Derek had been talking some nonsense and knew exactly what Pen was feeling.

He took the picture of little Penelope between him and Gideon and sighed. She had just grown up. Because deep down, she was still the little blond girl he brought to the world.

Then, when Hotch called him, informing him that Pen had been shot, his heart really stopped. After all, he would lose her forever.

 **Now...**

The SUV that Penelope had been forced to enter stopped at the entrance of a seemingly abandoned shed.

Barely out of the car, she saw her sister-in-law terrified and gagged. Jesse Reynolds was standing next to her, grinning like an opiate. Made the bucket he always was.

He tried to hurt her as a child and now, both were grown, mature. Penelope had built a family with the man of her life and hoped for another good at that time.

\- Sarah! Penelope ran to her sister-in-law. - Are you alright?

\- She is. Jesse pulled her back. "Only you will not."

\- We got what you wanted. Kate did not look complicit. "Now, set them free."

\- Shut up. Jesse smiled at Pen. - Hi, Penelope.

Jesse gave the first slap on Penelope, who fell to the floor.

Derek silently asked his sister, wife, and unborn child to survive the time it took for him to save them.

"You have the money." Penelope sat down. "Now, leave Sarah free."

\- It was never for the money. Jesse tossed Penelope to the ground and kicked. "Thank you for fucking my life, you slut."

\- For the love of God! Kate tried to stop. "Take the money and leave the girl alone." You're going to kill her.

\- Shut up. Jesse turned. - She'll be there soon.

Picking up the concealed weapon, Penelope thanked Kate for her distraction and prepared to shoot someone. She hated guns, but if she did not, it would be she and Sarah on a steel table.

\- I told you to let Sarah go. Penelope saw Jesse turn and tugged on his leg.

It was in this second that Derek and Rossi arrived. Letting the weapon escape her hand, Penelope succumbed to the darkness that was calling her.

Derek ran toward a very nervous Sarah for her sister-in-law lying still.

\- Take care of Sarah. Derek shouted to Dave. "No, Penelope. Baby girl Look at me.

Releasing Sarah, Rossi ran to Jesse and handcuffed him, then headed for Penelope.

"No, daughter. Rossi knelt in front of Penelope. "You need open your eyes.

The second SUV stopped at the shed door and Hotch, Emily JJ and Spencer got out. Keeping Jesse on target, Emily wanted to kill this guy.

Hotch waved to the ambulance to meet Penelope first. Placing the young woman on a stretcher, Derek entered the ambulance, not caring about the orders to get off the paramedics.

She was his wife after all and she was pregnant.

It all went in a blur to Derek. He was separated from his wife within the emergency and by a miracle Heitor was working at that time.

He saw the fear of Derek and allowed the man to enter. Derek, on the other hand, only really listened to small parts.

Penelope was taken to the ICU with a slight trauma and was placed on a fetal monitor for the baby, which in spite of everything survived the entire ordeal.

He did not know how it went so wrong. Sarah ran down the emergency corridor, Behind her rescuer. At the end of it all, Penelope showed her value once again. If she ever admired her, now she was much more.

Embracing Derek, Sarah gave the comfort Derek needed. Looking at Penelope with bangs on her head, a bandage on her arm, and the fetal monitor, Sarah wanted it to be her.

Jesse was taken to the emergency room and Hotch made sure he remained sedated all the time. He would take care of the transfer himself. He would pay every second of the time that made Penelope suffer.

Dave was so proud of his daughter. She risked herself for someone in the family and he could not be more grateful that she was in her life. He went into her room and sat down waiting for her to come back to them all.

For sure, Penelope's promotion was valid.

Derek finally called his mother. He could not hide it even after he passed the newspaper and preferred that she be with him.

Fran felt she might die when she heard her daughter kidnapped and Penelope almost died trying to rescue Sarah. From the beginning of Pen and Morgan's relationship, Fran liked Penelope.

It was one of the best things about her daughter-in-law. She gave herself to see happy people. She decided she would definitely move to Virginia.

Penelope spent two days in Uti, before being moved to a semi-intensive room, however, she did not wake up, leaving Derek startled by it.

The doctor assured him that Penelope and the baby were fine, but Hector knew there would be hell to pay if something happened to Penelope. He even felt like killing Jesse.

"I thought she was going to leave Derek." Rossi commented with Fran. "I knew something was wrong.

"Penelope would not leave Derek. Fran replied smiling. - Not that one. She is stubborn, runs after what she wants.

Derek went with Hotch to question Jesse. Rossi sighed. "Derek asked Heitor for a drug that could keep Jesse paralyzed indefinitely.

"Well, I have to agree. Fran set another blanket over Pen. "I've never met a strong, determined woman like your daughter. She sacrificed herself for Sarah.

"And how is your daughter?" Rossi needed to know. - She is fine?

"I needed to leave her with your husband." Fran sighed. "Desi stayed with Aurora and Kirsten. Sarah if she could be here every hour.

"I do not know what Derek would do if Pen lost this baby. Rossi put his head in his hands. "Right after Pen lost the baby, he was strong for the woman. He wept hidden and never blamed Penelope.

\- They love each other. Fran just looked up. - Penelope.

Penelope woke up in the hospital, trying to remember what happened before she was rescued by Derek and her father from Jesse's hands. She did not realize she was in the hospital.

\- Penelope. Fran ran to Penelope. - Calmly. You are in the hospital.

\- I'll call Heitor. Dave needed some air.

\- The baby. Penelope put her hands to her belly. - My son.

\- It's ok. Fran assured Penelope. "You need to lie down.

Reluctantly, Penelope lay down while Heitor examined her. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was fortunately well.


	58. Don't Ask Me

Derek looked at the nurse applying the medicine in Jesse's serum. It would take him a year to get back on his feet, and he did not feel any regret.

He deserved to hurt Penelope. He deserved to die, but being paralyzed for a few months seemed even better. Dying would be easy for this idiot.

Turning, he saw Rossi running, and for seconds his heart broke, imagining the worst with his Baby Girl. He ran, not knowing why he was so crazy. If Penelope or the baby died, he would reconsider his plan and send Jesse to hell.

He entered the room and saw his little girl staring at him with her tear-filled brown eyes. Hands on his belly and he had never seen such a perfect picture.

\- Baby Girl. Derek went to her side. - You woke up.

\- The baby. Penelope looked at him with such love. - The baby is alive.

\- Yes he is. Derek kissed Penelope's lips. "Oh, my beautiful girl.

\- I'm sorry, Derek. Penelope asked. "I just did not want you to lose Sarah. I could not take it from you either.

"You never apologize for being wonderful. Derek smiled and kissed her again. "Sarah wanted to be here, but Jesse hit her and she needed rest.

"And Jesse?" Penelope needed to find out. - He is alive?

\- Unfortunately. Derek hugged Pen carefully. "I should've looked a little higher."

Penelope broke away from Derek and suddenly began to laugh. Derek melted as he heard his wife laughing. He missed that sound for two days now and his heart finally felt free of the water that seemed to suffocate.

"Oh, Hot Stuff. Penelope called him a nickname that was seldom used now. "I did not want to kill him.

\- Not? Derek motioned for her to continue.

"No." Pen smiled. "I wanted him to live to see that he could never reach me the way he thought he would.

"You, Penelope Grace Rossi Morgan are a wonderful woman. Derek put his hand on her baby belly. "He is already a strong boy in the belly.

"He is our son after all. Penelope approached Derek. - I love you.

\- I love you more. Derek pulled Pen to his lips. - My Goddess.

\- Oh, my chocolate god. Penelope kissed Derek back.

Hotch and Emily watched the happy couple. They knocked down the last of the villains that haunted the team.

\- I did daily to get a room. Emily teased. "But this is a room.

\- A hospital room. Penelope teased, smiling. "It's good to see you, Emily and Hotch.

\- I really do. Emily entered the room. "Here, I know you can eat good things right now.

Emily passed the box and Pen opened it. It was strawberries with chocolate. Penelope smiled and hugged her friend.

They could not even ask for anything better. Derek and Penelope were living their own fairy tale now.

"I came to tell you that Anne's purse burst." Rossi stopped at the door. "And the twins are being born."

Derek took Pen in his arms and led her into the waiting room.

Reid was holding his wife's hand, with all the love he could have. he would become a father soon enough and that was all he dreamed of, if it was done over and over again.

\- Ready? The doctor asked.

\- Completely. Reid took Anne's hand in his. - Completely ready.

Reid kissed his wife's forehead all the time. He felt so much love for this woman. The first he really felt passion after Maeve.

The moment the first baby's cry was heard, Reid looked up. Her eyes opened, her heart overflowing with happiness.

\- Congratulations. The doctor handed him the baby. - He's a beautiful boy.

Reid's eyes flashed with the baby, so small, so his and his wife.

There was one more, and Reid hoped he could cut the cord as well. He had done it twice now and had full coordination to cut it.

Anne smiled when she heard the second baby's cry filling the room. She could not be happier than now with Spencer, Juliet and two more babies.

Looking at the whole pregnancy, she realized that Spencer took good care of her and her daughter. Every day, waking up beside this man, she wished she had met Reid earlier.

Reid cut the cord and took the little girl. Leading up to Anne, he showed.

\- It's a girl. Reid's voice was tight. - I can not believe.

\- She is beautiful. Anne smiled. - They are beautiful.

"Like you, my love. Reid kissed her. - I love you. Very.

Derek and Pen, just as everyone waited for the good news. Reid came out of the delivery room, silly and happy.

\- It's a couple! Reid heard his friends congratulating him. "They're healthy and Anne and I are going to decide names later."

\- Congratulations, Spence. JJ congratulated him. - You deserve to be happy.

\- Thank you JJ. Reid hugged his friend. - I really feel complete.

"Wait until the two of them cry together." Penelope joked. "I know about that, my dear genius.

\- Of course. Reid went to his friend. "I'm glad you're okay, Penelope."

"And what are their names?" Derek asked. "You and Anne had already discussed it, did not you?"

\- Arthur for the boy. Reid sighed in love. - And Phoebe for the girl.

Penelope hugged Spencer excitedly. Reid hugged Pen and put a hand to his stomach.

\- Soon he'll be here. Reid joked. "Then our children will play together."

\- Love it. Penelope laughed. "I think I should go back to the bedroom."

Take her back, Derek. Hotch tried to be authoritative, but he laughed then. "And tie her to bed if necessary."

"Not when I can not enjoy it." Penelope chuckled. - Ok I'm on my way.

Everyone shook their heads at Penelope as soon as she left. They adored her for that reason. I could make a gray day turn colorful.

Rossi watched his wife sleeping with Amelia and took a picture of them. The little baby grew fast and he had laughed at this strange way of life.

One day they were running after crazy and in the other, he was playing dolls with his daughter. But he would not change any of it.

Emily bought another pregnancy test at the pharmacy. She and Aaron had been trying for a few months and she hoped it would be positive this time.

Entering the FBI's bathroom, she auditioned and waited all the time, praying for a positive.

The cellphone's alarm rang announcing the end of time and she picked up the stick. She let her tears fall as she discovered she was pregnant again. She ran to tell Hotch.

Entering her husband's room, Emily set the test in front of him and he turned off anyone on the phone.

\- We're pregnant, Aaron. Emily looked at Hotch. - Then?

\- I'm going to buy a crib. Hotch took his wife and turned her around, kissing her lips. - I love you so much.

She smiled at her husband. They were finally going for a lifetime together.

And it would be happy times from now on.


	59. A lifetime waiting for you

If they'd asked Derek what his life would be in ten years, he would not know what to say, but it might as well say that Penelope would be part of it.

He not only had a house full of kids now, but he could get used to it.

Penelope practically seven months seemed the most beautiful thing to Derek. Just knowing that she was expecting her son made her body react to the beautiful woman she had at home.

They did not stop making love, even with her pregnant. She made sure it was safe.

Penelope returned to work leaving an agent the mission of driving her car on rainy days.

The minutes after the jet landed, Derek waited to see his Baby Girl.

The following week would be the birthday of all the children. It was funny how everyone seemed to have been born together to win a bigger party.

Watching the wife put one of her T-shirts on, Derek sighed. She was divine and expected her child.

\- Good morning mom. Derek reached behind Pen and kissed her neck. "You're just beautiful, Pen.

\- Thanks Hot Stuff. Penelope turned and kissed Derek. - We agree.

\- Of course. He kissed her again. "Would you ask the baby and our daughters to stop growing up?"

\- I can not promise. Penelope smiled. "One hour they'd need it anyway."

\- You are the only one. He took her in his arms. "It's early, you know.

"Oh my God, Derek. Penelope threw her head back. - I love you every day for this.

Laying Penelope on the bed, he opened his shirt and began to suck on her nipples and one hand went to the center of her vagina. Penelope closed her eyes in total ecstasy as Morgan teased her.

\- Enough to provoke. Penelope demanded. - I'm pregnant and we need to work. So I suggest you stop playing.

Derek laughed. This was his wife and he would not trade her for anything. He penetrated her and Penelope clung to Derek with his whole life.

"Take me to heaven." Penelope asked. - Please!

"Your command is an order." Derek began to move quickly and carefully. "My God, child. You are delicious.

"I'm almost there, Derek. Penelope arched her back in anticipation. - Please, Derek.

"Come to me, Baby. He bit her ear and then her breast. - Now.

Penelope felt as she came all over Derek. The pleasure that passed through his body was enough for Derek to seriously need to hold her.

\- Derek! She shouted. "God, you will be my death.

"You will be my death too, Baby. Derek pulled her over. "I'm not ready to lose you for a few days. His hands went to her belly. "Not when you're so close to having our son."

\- I'll be careful. Pen kissed him. "Your mother is with me now. Everything will be fine.

"How lucky I was?" Derek kissed her. "So lucky to have a goddess like you with me?"

"You gave the right letters." Penelope hugged him. "Ok, we have two daughters and now another beautiful baby together in a few months.

\- Penelope. Derek stood up, still intimately connected to her. "Do you want to marry me again?"

\- Every day. Penelope sighed. "Like a renewal of votes?"

\- Exactly. Derek took her in his arms and leaned against the wall. - What you say?

\- I accept. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. "I want to marry you again."

Derek started another quickie against the bedroom wall. She felt like in a Hollywood movie.

She found herself arriving again in less than two hours. God, Derek was insatiable and all for her.

She went to take a shower before work and her heart pounded as she watched Derek take care of her two daughters and braid her hair.

She felt like a good big family. He handed her a cup of chamomile tea and she knew she would not trade that life for the world.

Hotch woke at the sound of the alarm clock and groped around waiting to find the empty bed where Emily should be. He searched for her but did not find her in the bedroom. Putting on a suit, he went to the room where he met Haley and Mateo Spencer, watching cartoons on television.

\- Hey, Dad. Jack greeted his father. "I can not say how grateful I am that you married Miss Emily.

\- I'm happy, son. Hotch gave his son a kiss. "I know you miss yours."

\- Most of the days. Jack answered. "But Emily is like a surrogate mother, and I love her for it."

\- How nice. Hotch looked at Emily and smiled again. "Why do not you go there with her and your brothers?"

\- Good idea. Jack smiled. - I love you dad.

\- Love you too. Hotch smiled.

Going to the bathroom, he took the velvet box out from under the sink. He planned to ask for a renewal of votes. He had agreed with everyone to do this.

He knew that Derek was totally in favor of making one. He knew that Spencer, Luke, Will, and Rossi would do the same.

\- Honey, can you come here for a minute? Hotch called Emily. - I need to talk to you.

Emily stood up, covering each sleeping child. Walking to her husband, Emily felt the weight of her own fear. Was it selfish not to want to finish a good thing?

\- Do not afraid. Hotch hugged her. "I know what you think, but believe me, I'm not breaking up with you. I never could.

\- Then? Emily sat up, feeling her heart free. - What you want?

\- Emily Hotchner. He opened the velvet box in front of her. "Will you marry me again?"

She began to cry with emotion whit the request. She had dreamed about it for many years before meeting Hotchner. Your husband. Your love and father of your children.

\- Of course I accept. Emily kissed Hotch. "God, I need to call JJ and Pen.

"I'm sure they will." Hotch looked conspiratorially. - We agreed to do this together, you know. We all wanted it anyway.

"You are ..." Emily was swallowed by Aaron's kiss. "The best men on earth."

\- Thank you. He lifted her. "I think I want you now."

\- Oh my love. Emily smiled and kissed him. "I've always been yours."

\- You do not exist, Em. Hotch swung his wife in his arms. - Bed, sex. Now.

They entered the room and made love, slow and passionate. It seemed to be the first time. They never married that.

Gradually, one by one, they made their requests for renewal and it was agreed that everyone would do that on the same day. After all, now they were a big family together.

And not even the worst villains managed to break this dynamic.


	60. A Thousand lives

\- Good morning, thin, furry friends. Penelope greeted them on the table. "Today's case will make you stay ... Ugh."

Everyone laughed at that. They felt Penelope's lack in this place that now that they had her, with her baby's company, they would never let her leave again.

\- Erika Suttler and Andrea Lisa were found dead in murder-suicide last night in Oakland.

\- Strangled and had their tongues removed. Reid watched. - Not good.

"Not at all, Spence. JJ joked with his friend. - Did you find any connection center them?

\- In fact. Penelope said. - I found it.

"Penelope, you're one of us now. Hotch smiled. "You do not have to be afraid to talk.

\- I just think it's strange. Penelope smiled. "But Erika and Andrea worked in an intimate clothing store.

\- Panties. Derek looked at Pen, gaining a slap in his head head, coming from Rossi. - Hey, what was that for?

"Do not make me send you to another talk of sexual harassment." Rossi joked. "Remember, you're imagining my daughter there, bro.

\- Right. Penelope rolled her eyes at Derek. "I did some research and found out Erika was an informant to an NCIS agent in Washington. I contacted Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he insisted on coming here.

\- Sorry I am late. Luke sat down in the chair. "I did not hear the alarm."

"Nice to have you with us, Luke. Hotch squeezed Luke's hand. Agent Alvez will work here in Quantum with Penelope. I did so since Penelope has not yet had her weapons training.

\- Welcome. Derek squeezed Luke's hand. "Take good care of my Baby Girl.

"You do not have to ask twice, Morgan." Luke smiled. I'm still waiting for the damn transfer role of the San Francisco unit. "

"When we get back, I'll look at this." Hotch smiled. - Let's take off on 30.

Everyone stood up and Derek sighed as Penelope still could not go on the field without a gun.

"I'll make sure I drag Luke to the field of arms." Penelope blinked at her husband. "Since he's my watchdog, commanded by the best of husbands.

\- Very good. Derek kissed her. - I need to go. Take good care of our little baby.

\- For sure. Penelope smiled and kissed her husband's lips. - Come back to me whole.

\- You can count on it. He kissed her once more and left.

In any case, Luke and Penelope exchanged jokes between the team and them. Luke led her to the firing range. After all, she now had a gun permit, and even if she said she'd never use one, she wanted to go to the camp one time or another.

"Are you ready for that?" Luke asked, arranging a weapon. - Penelope?

"I do not know if I can." She took a step back. "Maybe I should wait for the baby to be born."

Luke smiled. He would say that himself, but he was afraid of her. Her take it out of cyber space.

\- I agree with you. Luke put the gun down. Practicing pregnant shots can be tricky.

"I'll report to Hotch myself." Penelope removed the earplugs. "After all, he'll still be here when I have the baby."

Luke helped Penelope down from the firing platform. They were just friends, and Derek had Luke protect Penelope from danger.

The team finally come back after a week of searching. Thanks to God for another murderer in the morgue and more victims rescued alive. Now they was going home with his wives and children.

Emily watched them all looking, expecting something from her so she decided to tell.

\- I'm Pregnant. Emily revealed. "Only four months."

\- Congratulations, Em. JJ hugged her friend. "I'm going to love this baby." Or is it a girl?

\- In fact. Hotch decided to speak. "We decide to wait until the birth to find out what it will be."

"I hope they're not twins." Reid complained with amusement. "Think of children and crying.

"But as soon as they start to grow up, they're wonderful." Derek smiled. "By the way, Hotch, I never thought of you as a big parent."

"Well, you find the right woman for it, it's easy. Hotch saw Emily blushing. "I never thought I'd fall in love again after ... Well, after Haley, but the whole situation we went through with Tommy reminded me that we have little time to do anything.

\- It is cute. Rossi smiled. "Right after I told Pen that I was his father, my world seemed to open.

"Not to mention that you even had a baby. Derek smiled. "Penelope is amazed at Amelia Sophie.

"I could not leave my daughters alone. Dave looked at the ring on his finger. "Not my wife, of course.

"Your wife is our boss." JJ joked. - What a danger.

\- Haha ha. Rossi joked. "But seriously. I've never been happier than I've been in the last few years. Since I lost Penelope I've gotten used to being pessimistic.

"May I ask a little discreet question?" Reid really wanted to know more. "How was Penelope like a child?" You never talk about this time.

"Penelope was an active girl. Rossi replied. "She had a little kitten that she took care of with her own life. She was a candle and I have never seen Penelope as upset as on the day she passed away.

Dave felt the memory coming back.

 **Years ago...**

\- Dad! His daughter's very upset voice took him out of the paper. Cassie did not wake up.

The ever-happy girl felt her tears stream. She had the kitten in her arms.

\- Let me see. Rossi took the kitten with care. "My angel, I'm sorry.

"No." Penelope began to cry. "Cassie did not.

Dave left the lifeless kitten on top of a box and took the daughter in his arms. Embracing the girl, Dave let her cry in his arms.

\- My little angel. Do you remember that I said that one day everyone will go to heaven? He saw Penelope begin to cry even more. - You remember?

"Like Grandpa?" Penelope's brown eyes widened. "Is Cassie with Grandpa now?"

\- Yes my angel. Dave hugged his daughter even harder. "Cassie did her part here on earth, but she'll never stop being by your side. Here's what we'll do: we put her little body in a cardboard box, we'll open a hole in the garden and bury it.

\- Can I put your favorite toys? Penelope's innocence made Dave sigh. "She needs them, Dad.

\- Of course you can. Dave took the daughter in his arms. "Then we make a little headstone and go to an animal shelter and adopt another kitten."

\- I love you dad. Penelope had stopped crying. - Very.

"I love you too, Penny. Dave pulled her into his arms. "You will always be my little princess.

And they did. Dave took Penelope to the shelter and adopted Leona, the last kitten before she disappeared.

Now...

"What happened to Leona?" Spencer's voice brought him back. "Did she take Leona with her when she left?"

\- I believe so. Rossi smiled. "I never saw Leona again after I said goodbye to them before I went on the case."

\- Penelope has Leona. Derek knew he knew the name. "Maybe a tribute to the kitten?"

"Penelope has always been good to animals." Dave took a picture from his wallet. "Here, I've never shown that one.

The photo of a little Penelope and an old kitten in her arms made everyone's heart smile. Penelope was a beautiful little blond haired girl.

Derek decided he would find the house where Penelope was born and bid. He knew she would be happy. And so did he.


	61. Sensitive

The team and cases did not stop. Luke finally won the part he was waiting for. When he arrived, his heart almost stopped.

It was the dissolution of the marriage with Lisa. They've been fighting for almost four years. It was as if he had never married Lisa.

He just sighed that no one from her past and Tommy had come after them. Tommy did not have anyone else anyhow. Lisa had two sisters in California, but apparently, they did not feel like meddling with Lisa.

\- Welcome to BAU, Supervisor Agent Luke Alvez. Hotch handed her badge. "You're officially ours."

"I will not disappoint you. Luke squeezed Hotch's hand. - Thank you.

Leaving the Bullpen, Luke found Anna and Catherine waiting for him. He took the baby in his arms and kissed the woman.

\- Guess Baby. Luke started. - I'm BAU official today.

\- Congratulations. Anna kissed him. "I have something to say, too." I got out of the operations in disguise. I'm a field agent only.

\- Wonderful. Luke smiled. "Let's have a milk shake in the ice cream shop on the other side."

\- I want a strawberry. Anna waved to Penelope and Derek. - Congratulations on the baby, Pen.

\- Thanks. Pen hugged her. "And congratulations on your choice and welcome, Luke.

\- Welcome, Alvez. Derek said. "Let's drink tonight if Pen's all right."

Luke nodded and they left. Life is finally good for everyone.

Derek led Penelope to a chair. She was eight months old now and just felt like having this baby and then sleeping for six months.

But she would not trade it for anything. The feeling of a life growing inside her.

But in the last two days, she felt more and more tired and Derek decided that if it was another day, he would take her to the doctor.

\- I'll get you a glass of water. Derek ran worriedly.

He raced for a large glass of water when he heard a scream. Leaving the glass on the floor and breaking, he went to Penelope.

"Derek ..." Penelope was frightened. - I am bleeding.

\- I need help! Derek shouted at Hotch and Rossi. "Baby Girl, I'm going to take you to the hospital.

"My baby ..." Penelope closed her eyes. "Do not let my baby die.

Rossi ran and Hotch did the same, seeing the gravity of the situation. Derek took her in his arms while Penelope cried in fear. Rossi called JJ, Reid, and Emily.

Putting Penelope in the SUV with Derek's help, Rossi wondered what would happen if Penelope lost the baby now.

Arriving in the emergency, Derek's haste was mixed with fear. He took her in his arms, more for him and for her at the same time. Every second, every millisecond, making the men of Penelope's life fear the worst.

When the doctor finished the exam, he just smiled.

"I think she might be having her baby now." - He said. - Ah.

A small waterfall of Penelope announced that the baby wanted to make its debut finally.

"Are you ready, Daddy?" The doctor joked. - Time to bring your child to the world.

Derek smiled, the sadness being quickly transformed into love.

Taking Penelope's hand in hers, Derek just nodded. He was always ready for this moment.

Penelope was prepared. This time she would be awake to see the birth of her son. Technically she was her third child since she had twins at first.

"When I tell you to push, you push." The doctor placed himself between Pen's legs. - Oh, relax, I'm a pro.

It was more to Derek and his predatory gaze. However, he relaxed. He knew it was time for joy not to be all alpha.

His hand connected with Penelope's as another contraction hit her and made her moan. Derek wanted to take his wife and protect him, but he knew the cause of this pain.

"Time to push, Miss Morgan. The doctor asked. - 1, 2, 3. Push.

\- AHHHHH. She gritted her teeth. - OHH.

\- It's going well. The middle man raised his head. - One more for me?

\- UGHHH. Penelope put her head in Derek's hand. - I'm afraid.

\- I assure you everything is going well. Derek said. "Be strong, Princess.

She smiled boldly at Morgan. Penelope sighed firmly as Derek's hand found her hair. She knew she could do it.

"Again, yes?" The doctor asked. - Come on!

Penelope pushed all she could until she felt her body being torn apart and something coming out and then all the pain was gone.

A loud, powerful cry cut the silence and Penelope felt her tears fall. But something inside her made her afraid. She was only eight months old.

\- He's cute, Baby Girl. Derek picked up the baby and carried it to Pen. "This is your mama."

Penelope felt her breast fill with love with her son in her arms.

"The doctors said that even though he's eight months old, he's perfect. Derek reassured her. "I think we should choose his name."

"I have so many doubts. Pen yawned. - Can we do this later?

\- Of course. Derek kissed his wife's forehead. - Sleep, Baby Girl.

\- I love you, Hot Stuff. She whispered as her eyes closed. "Enough for four lives.

Penelope spoke the last part almost in a whisper. She slept instantly and Derek handed the baby to the nurse.

\- I owe you for your last name? The nurse looked at Derek. "Or do you already know which one?"

\- Morgan for now. Derek replied. "I'll wait for my wife to decide."

The nurse took the baby from Derek's hands and led her to the maternity ward. Taking off hospital clothes, Derek watched Pen move to the break room. She never looked as beautiful as after giving birth.

Their first meeting came to the surface and he sighed. It was worth every bit of sadness.

He let the clock fall, just reminiscing his first night of love, the first time she said she was pregnant, the first exam.

In the end, Derek had always been in love with Pen and needed two assassination attempts to take courage.

Smiling to himself, Derek left and announced the team the birth of his son.

Aurora and Kirsten waited to see their baby brother soon. They really longed for that day.

Derek let Rossi and Fran be the first to see the baby and they both smiled at the little baby with Derek's old mantel. It was something Penelope wanted and he agreed since he knew.

Penelope was placed in the room and everyone was gathered around Pen. The cart with the baby came in and Derek picked up the baby and handed it to Penelope.

\- He's beautiful. Penelope smiled. "What if he called himself Hank Spencer?"

Reid's face brightened with the name Penelope had chosen. He did not fit with so much love for the homage.

\- It's perfect Baby Girl. Derek kissed her. - Hank Spencer Morgan.

Everyone smiled at that. Finally having all the rest of lives to enjoy.


	62. Falling for grace

Four months have passed since Penelope had Hank Spencer and now it was once again for Emily to have her daughter. It was a little girl, and Hotch could hardly bear the anxiety to have her in his arms.

Hotch was mortified and happy about it. He could hardly bear anxiety when she said she was having the baby.

Picking up the bag he was holding in his living room, he helped his wife into the car.

"I've already got everything you need." Hotch sighed at the wheel. Time to bring the little girl to the world.

"It's going to be all right, Aaron. Emily reassured her husband. "Our princess is well, healthy, and on time.

"Remind me to buy more ice cream." Hotch laughed. "That was a wonderful day.

\- Drive. Emily smiled shyly. "Or no ice cream for you."

\- Right. Hotch started the SUV when Penelope and Derek entered. - Let's go.

Hotch was ecstatic as he heard his wife having contractions. Pressing a hand beneath her belly, he felt her relax.

"You're going to be wonderful." Penelope cheered Emily. "I'll guarantee Hotch will not turn the night into paperwork.

\- Listen to her, Em. Derek joked. "She dragged me out of the office at midnight, trying to convince me the baby called my name.

\- You two. Emily was grateful for the distraction. "I do not know what I would do without you."

"We'll still be around for a long time." Penelope joked. - Give me your arm

Penelope pulled a ribbon from our lady from the bag and tied it to Emily's wrist.

"You do not have to be a believer to believe it. Penelope smiled. "That was a gift from Fran. She said it helped to focus.

"I really love you, Penelope. Emily winced at the contraction that had exploded. "How much for the hospital?" I think Bella wants to be born here.

\- Oh no. Hotch moaned, the traffic blocked. - Oh shit.

A car parked behind them and Hotch saw that something was going to go wrong now.

\- How much are the intervals? Hotch began to take off his belt.

\- Five minutes. Emily breathed. - Ouch!

"Okay, there's three now, Hotch. Penelope got out of the car. - Oh God.

\- What? Derek moved to see. - Oh shit.

\- Fuck you! Hotch completed the curses.

\- Some problem? A guard came over. "Are you all right, miss?"

\- Agent Hotchner. Hotch showed the badge. "She's my wife, Emily Hotchner, and these are Derek and Penelope Morgan. My wife in labor.

\- Aaron! Emily cried out suddenly. - She's going to be born. My darling baby.

\- Emily, my dear. Penelope knelt down. "I do not think you can get to the hospital."

\- What will you do? Derek looked at her. - Oh no. Do not.

"Spencer did this once, remember?" Penelope opened the small glove compartment of the car and found a pair of gloves. - If he can, I can.

Derek knelt in front of Emily and pulled her clothes. Looking at a shocked Hotch he just smiled.

\- Purely professional. Derek said quickly. - The baby needs ... He need ...

"She need to get out and we will not get your clothes on." Penelope finished. - All right, Em. Time to bring your beautiful Bella to the world.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hotch asked, slightly concerned.

"Man of little faith. Penelope laughed. "I know everything I need from our birth classes.

"I knew it would be of some use." Hotch sighed. - Even though we're on the field ...

\- Hey! Penelope caught the chief's attention. "I'm going to need a father for this, so it's time to forget about it and come help your baby to be born."

Hotch scowled at Penelope for daring to curse him, he started to laugh.

\- All right, Em. Penelope reassured her friend. "You need to breathe for me."

"Can you get a helicopter?" Hotch asked quietly to the officer at his side.

"I think if your baby is comes soon, I called the ambulance." He answered and Hotch just nodded.

\- Start again, Em. You can. Penelope looked straight at Hotch. "Hold her hand."

Hotch moved to the back of his SUV and grabbed Emily's back. He could see Penelope perfectly between his wife's legs.

\- Is coming! Penelope shouted. "One more and you'll be with your daughter."

Hotch kissed Emily's neck and she pushed. The baby passed through her body and she began to cry in the same second Isabella Hotchner made her debut.

The ambulance by a miracle reached them and saw Penelope pulling out the latex gloves and putting them in a sack.

\- They are there. Penelope breathed. "I know I have no license, and frankly, I'd rather go to jail than a funeral."

"Let's just need a statement." "The paramedic helped Emily and the baby.

\- Thank you. Emily whispered to her friend. "You're spectacular, Penelope.

\- Do not forget that. She felt a little shaky. - Derek.

Derek looked at his wife, but he lost the smile when she collapsed on the floor next to the car.

\- Penelope! Derek saw the paramedics running to her. - Come on Baby Girl.

\- What is happening? Hotch asked. - What does she have?

\- She's burning. The man just answered. - I need more paramedics or maybe a helicopter.

\- Take both. Emily practically demanded. "Penelope is not well.

\- We can not. The man closed the doors of the ambulance, which started. Call a helicopter as fast as possible.

Penelope slowly returned, but there were still no colors on her face. Something was wrong and Derek felt trapped by the change of sensations.

"Miss Morgan, can you tell me what hurts?" The paramedic began to examine Pen. - Any torture?

\- My back. She choked. - Why is this happening? I barely helped Emily to have her daughter.

\- Her pressure is too high. The paramedic straightened. - What is happening?

\- My back. Penelope began to struggle. - My back.

\- We need to get you to the hospital. Derek knelt in tears. - Baby Girl!

"Derek ..." Penelope slowly closed her eyes.

\- Baby Girl. Derek took her in his arms. "You can not die now."

\- Agent Morgan. The paramedic noticed the little pool of blood. - There is something wrong.

"Are you sure it's hers?" Derek felt the monitor beat slowly. - Baby, Baby, wake up.

The ambulance stopped and removed Pen from the viewers who remained after Isabella's birth.

She was taken to a spot where the medical helicopter was waiting for her. No one knew what Pen was after all.

At the hospital, she was separated from Morgan and taken to an emergency check-up. Derek looked at the clock on the wall and felt lost.

Hotch sat down next to him and they were silent. Emily and Isabella were fine and finally went to a room and that's where Derek collapsed the first time.


	63. I love you, again

Swinging the pink rosary on her fingers, Rossi prayed while Penelope was operated on again.

The rosary belonged to her daughter when she was younger. He found it among the boxes in his basement. He could not say he was surprised.

The damage on the ribs still from Tommy's time finally charged his price. He watched Derek fall into tears, trying to calm himself and his little son, who could not calm down for a few hours now.

\- I can...? Rossi asked and Derek handed the child over. - Babies realize that their parents are upset.

"I should probably go get him some food." Derek walked a bit, but stopped the next second. - Dave ...

"I'll call you something about Penelope." He watched Derek nod and leave. He was distracted and upset.

Derek only managed to get to the hospital chapel before he sat down and his tears fell.

"I convinced Emily to sleep. Hotch said, not really wanting to. "It would not do her good, she had a baby. Hotch looked at Rossi. - She'll be fine.

"By God, Hotch. Rossi was frustrated now. "Do not give me any guarantees without having."

Dave. Hotch took Hank. "You do not have to feel that way. I'll take care of him, go back to his wife and daughter.

\- Erin is coming here. Rossi closed his eyes. - With my daughter. I called everyone I could remember. Carlos did not look happy.

"And Derek?" Hotch watched Rossi close. "He had not gone to get food?"

"I know he needed to get out of here. Rossi whispered. - I want to get out of here. I lost a lot on those white walls.

\- Okay, calm down. Hotch sighed deeply. "I'll let JJ take care of this beautiful baby. You, get Derek and give him some light. Penelope will be fine. Just believe.

After searching the entire hospital, Dave found Derek lying on the bench in the chapel. Apparently the great Derek had a weakness and he knew it was his too.

Entering, he turned, almost as if expecting someone to enter the church next to him. Her heart stopped as she realized he might be getting too crazy about it.

In the operating room, Penelope's bleeding did not stop and she lost the battle.

"Oh no, miss. Hector took the shovels. "You must go back."

She returned on the third resuscitation and the surgery was finally over. Taken to the bedroom, Hector saw a positive sign of being a doctor.

Aurora and Kirsten were with Emily and Hotch in the room watching the new baby and with Hank in Hotchner's arms.

\- Aurora, dear. Emily nodded. "Do you want to hold her for a little while?"

\- I can? She asked cautiously. "I do not want to hurt her.

Emily smiled at the girl. It was the spitting image of Penelope and Derek. Even the concern of his beloved friend.

\- Just be careful. Emily insisted. "I know you'll be affectionate with her."

Aurora caught Isabella in her arms and smiled when she fell asleep in it.

"She's beautiful, Auntie. Aurora passed the baby back. "Is Mommy all right?"

\- She will stay. Heitor came in and answered. "I can talk to you two about your mother, right?"

\- Well, yes. But it is not suitable. Kirsten stood up. "The laws say we have to be eighteen or married to her to release information."

Hotch laughed softly at the girl. Reid and his influence once again attacked.

"I just wanted to say how your mother was. Heitor laughed. Agent Hotchner, Miss Garcia had a complication from the original trauma of years ago. But she'll be fine. When you see Agent Morgan tell him that his wife can finally have a rest.

Morgan woke up on the hard bench of the chapel and saw Rossi just looking up and the cell vibrating at all.

Morgan. He replied, sounding sleepy. - I'm coming back.

Rossi looked at Derek, a fear rising in his body.

Penelope went through surgery. Derek answered the unanswered question. "They found a point where the old lesion ripped and then she had the bleeding.

Rossi stood up, smiling because he was worried for no good reason. Picking up a hundred, he put it in the donation box and lit twenty candles with Morgan's help.

It was as if fate had finally come to fruition.

Returning to the waiting room, they did not see Hank, Hotch or the girls. Derek knew where they were and when they arrived, they had a cuteness attack.

His daughters, sleeping on the couch, Hotch swinging Hank in his arms and Emily with Isabella in bed, asleep.

\- I think Daddy's here. Hotch spoke to Hank and handed it to Derek. - Welcome. Did you have a good rest?

"Yes." Derek took the child. - Hi baby.

Hank made baby sounds to Derek and he laughed. Penelope always guaranteed that he was in perfect health.

"I hope the two of you are no longer hardened." Erin came in. "Hotch called to tell me not to come with Amelia here.

\- Oh God. Emily moaned, waking up. "Are we at one of those shows where families argue?" Or are we in a Mexican soap opera?

\- I'm sorry. Hotch kissed his wife. - How it feels?

"As if I had given birth to a baby." She adjusted herself with Hotch's help. - How's Penny?

\- She'll recover. Derek grabbed Hank and picked him up. - There is my baby.

Derek was a grown child with his new baby. Hank was a beloved boy, as were the two sisters.

"Sweetheart, why do not you go back to sleep?" Hotch tried. Rossi is with her now.

"I need to see her, Aaron. Emily asked. "To know that the woman who helped bring Bella into the world is all right."

"But you go in a wheelchair." "Hotch would not give it up. - It's not negotiable.

"Do you see me complain?" She arched an eyebrow. - Let's go.

Hotch helped Emily into the wheelchair and took her to Garcia's room before the woman had a nervous breakdown about it.

Arriving at the bedroom door, Emily walked in and stood in front of her sleeping friend.

\- My Love. She looked at Hotch. "How about we put our name on Isabella Grace in honor of Penelope?"

\- I think it's perfect. Hotch smiled at Derek. "She's an incredible woman.

"Yes, I'm lucky to be married to her." Derek laughed. "I suppose we could do a vow renewal now?"

"Well, all the women had their babies, then yes. Hotch replied. "I still want to give Emily my new vows."

\- We all are. Derek saw Emily holding Penelope's hand. "Well, we had a happy life full of kids.

\- About that, Derek. Hotch looked at his friend. "I can not complain at all.

They smiled when they saw Penelope's eyes dangling under her eyelids. Now, maybe all the problems were over.

They hoped in the long run to be more than happy. Be blessed by love.


	64. Marry Again with you - Part 1

The following month was a perfect dream for everyone on the team. Garcia had improved on his complications of his time with Tommy.

All the men made it look like they still wanted to get married in a second, but Rossi did everything in complete silence.

He had rented in a space large enough to do all the marriages or as he liked to call, renewing vows.

\- Good morning honey. Derek pulled Penelope into his arms. "Did you sleep well this morning?"

I slept. Penelope turned and kissed Derek. "As good as having a god with that erection even after almost ten years."

\- Hmmm. Derek pulled Penelope into his arms. - I need this now.

They started to kiss, but stopped when Hank began to cry.

\- I need to go. Penelope said, closing her cleavage. - He gets milk, you get me later.

Derek smiled as he watched his wife walk away. Penelope was his wife for almost seven years, but there were more than six beside her. So he considered ten years rather than seven.

Penelope finished nursing her youngest son and take him in her crib. Hank was happy, that was all that really mattered now.

Derek removed the new rings from the safe and decided to continue the marriage plane again with his beautiful and sexy Baby Girl.

The last details of roses and chrysanthemums were placed in the reception hall and David Rossi smiled. It would be just for the staff and their family. No one else.

Erin went downstairs behind her husband, but found a flower ship and a decorated card on the table. Opening, she smiled at the sincere words.

 _"Beloved wife, may your day be excellent, I had to deal with some matters which I will explain later." It is something that all men have done, but apparently have forgotten. with love, David."_

Erin smiled and started making breakfast. His daughter was almost a year or better seven months old and growing strong and happy. She believed that David had his particular motives for realizing that dream now.

"Where are the balloons?" Rossi found the bag still closed. "You, you and you. They fill the gas in the corner and be careful not to blow it up.

Checking the buffet, he looked at the chairs. Half of the guests were children so he picked up each chair and placed it in the front. He wanted them close.

There was juice and hot chocolate for whomever and wine and champagne for the adults. He would make no effort at that time.

Sending a group message he coordinated the delivery of dresses and suits for everyone. He tired of waiting for others to have the courage to dare so he knew that marriages or renewals of vows were very important.

Penelope was confused by her father's message, but when the bell and boxes were delivered, she knew what it meant. Your father gave everyone courageous leaps.

As promised, at two in the afternoon the men arrived with the children and sat down as they went to the altar and their respective families settled in.

Penelope, JJ, Anna, Anne, Emily, and Erin finished packing and picking up their ships, ready to give their sim's again.

Penelope looked at her own reflection and her heart felt like a carnival day. She was climbing to the altar again with her best friend who was now her husband and built her whole family.

Emily smiled at the necklace on her neck, given by the one who was once only her boss. She smiled at the day she and he finally declared themselves. It was shortly after the man who killed couples who practiced swinging with him and she was almost killed in the ambush.

Hotch had taken her home and in the SUV, he declared to her, kissing her and they made love for the first time. She had never been happier than she had at the time. But now she was complete.

JJ smiled at the catch in his hair, remembering what Wil gave him the day henry was born. Now they had two beautiful children and maybe a third coming soon. She had not yet tested.

Each one remembered the first encounters. It was as if happiness had begun when Penelope was in each other's lives. And they saw how her friend was covered in little scars on her back.

Each battle reminded them of how close they had come to losing the technique that was now field agent as well.

"I think you should go first." Emily answered. "I speak for all when I say that you have been through more than we have in all these moments.

\- Thank you, Em. Penelope hugged her friend. - I think I'm ready.

Lead the way, Pen. JJ smiled at her friend. "I'm ready for a second honeymoon with Will.

Penelope opened the door and the second she entered the room, the music changed and everyone knew then that they were entering the church.

Derek smiled at the woman in front of him and flashes captured each woman's smiles toward each of her husbands.

Everyone prepared to finally be happy.

Luke and Spencer did not have big marriages so it was as if they were getting married anyway.

Every child watched the details. Especially Kirsten and Aurora. The two little girls now three years old were glowing to see their mother marry her father again.

Each of the women went to her husband and shook hands. Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her. Everyone was here today and he was with the woman of his dreams.

Turning to the celebrant, they began another part of their life.

"We're here to renew the marriage vows of each couple. The celebrant said. - Getting married is an act of surrender that needs to be continually renewed even between four walls by the couple. Seeing you here, I can say that you would be living proof of it.

It was time to bring the alliances and each child was responsible for that part. Kirsten and Aurora brought Pen and Derek's because Hank was too small to bring.

Haley, Jack, and Mateo Spencer brought their parents' presents while little Isabella stayed with Jessica, who was happy with Hotchner's new marriage.

One by one, under the joyous melody of Sia, they brought the rings to their respective parents.

It was time for the exchange of votes. Deer In Headlights made the whole thing romantic.

Derek and Penelope were the first to exchange their vows.

Looking into her eye, Derek wiped the tear that came down from happiness overflowing.

\- Baby Girl. Derek took her hand in his. "We've been through so many things in those wedding years that I can not tell. Luckily, we went through them, we got over them and I was always with you by my side, being the strong woman for our two daughters and son. To say I love you every day will still be little. I love you more than ocean.

Penelope smiled, seeing Derek putting the ring on her finger.

\- Derek. She took his hand in hers. "When I go shot years ago, I thought I'd leave without living the love I always felt for you. These years, they were incredible. Please, never leave me without saying it before.

She put the ring on his finger and was pulled into a loving kiss for Derek. They loved each other very much.

It was Hotch and Emily's turn to exchange their vows. And the head of the unit was more than eager for it.


	65. Marry Again with you - Part 2- Happiness

Picking up the microphone, Hotch smiled at his beloved wife. His hands clasped and he began to make the vows.

\- Emily. Hotch began to speak. - A few years ago I lost a person who was my world and you gave it back in your own way and way. When we started dating, you faced me with a difficult time for everyone and gave me our wonderful children. I can not ask for more, but I want another 100 years with you.

Emily sighed happily at Aaron's statement and watched as he put the new wedding ring on his finger. Taking her own, she took Hotchner's hand in hers.

\- Aaron. Emily smiled at her husband. "We've faced many things that could be dealt with on our own, but you've shown me that I'll never really be alone. Our children are perfect and you showed me life. I do not want a hundred years. I want two hundred.

She put the ring on and kissed his lips. One by one they made their declarations of love.

The celebrant and all were happy for the couples. They really loved each other. Each one found love, had children and had their worlds reconnected.

\- By the power invested to me. The celebrant knew he had no interruption. "I declare them married again." You can kiss.

Each couple hugged each other and then each lip connected to their respective pairs. Derek pulled Penelope into his embrace and kissed her as if it were something new. He had ten years of kissing.

Hotch turned Emily into a corner and kissed her like a movie. Applause was heard through the hall and everyone smiled at the synchronized scene. Photos were taken of all married and Rossi considered himself a responsible spender after all.

Soon after the ceremony, the party with everyone present was wonderful. The place where Dave made the party was facing a beautiful beach and Penelope separated a little from Derek heading towards the beach.

\- I'll be right back. Derek said as he saw Penelope on the beach. "You take care the kids for me?"

\- Sure Derek. Rossi sighed. - Go to her.

Penelope felt the sand beneath her feet and sat down. Her long gown taking some sand and she just stared out at the ocean. Derek sat down without a word beside her.

"You seem lost." Derek joked. - I've never seen you around here.

\- I have a husband. Penelope joked. - He's a chocolate god and happy.

\- Wow. Now you hurt me. Derek pulled Penelope into his arms. "Then he would be angry if I kissed you."

\- Sure, Hot Stuff. Penelope smiled. "I'm glad you came here with me."

"Well, I saw my mermaid coming here. Derek smiled at the grains of sand on her dress. "What are you doing here alone?"

\- I needed to think. Penelope looked at him. "Not about marriage." I got a job proposal. A job away from the FBI, since now I'm a free agent.

"And you do not want to leave the FBI." Derek tried to guess. "Or do you want a change of scenery?"

"Although I really want to go with my own legs. She looked at Derek. - I want to stay here. With Emily and everyone.

"I think you could be both." Derek sighed. "To be our technological cat and that new job I did not even know was offered to you.

"I had to be quiet about this job. Penelope whispered. "It's in the NSA and I could not tell you why ..."

"Because it would be confidential." Derek looked at the waves. "And you like catching the bad guys."

"And you like when I use the handcuffs." She kissed him. "You like it, do not you?"

"You're natural to them." Derek kissed her and pulled her to his legs. "I love how perfect your body is."

Derek pulled Penelope up and reached for her underwear, setting her aside. Feeding two fingers into his pussy, Derek began to stimulate Penelope right there, not caring who saw them.

Rossi looked out of the window of the ballroom and saw the two most important people in his life besides his wife and baby daughter. He knew what they were doing on the beach, but said nothing.

"I want you to come to me." Derek whispered. - Now.

Penelope closed her eyes and felt her body fall apart in her husband's words and why not, perfect lover.

"I love you so much, Derek. She kissed him again. "And not just because of the orgasms you give me.

"I already thought they were just for them." Derek kissed her. "I want a honeymoon with you, Baby. Just the two of us, on a beach far from the United States.

"Anna told me some Brazilians. Penelope sighed. - Out of Rio and Sao Paulo and they are perfect.

"Anna knows many good places in Brazil. Derek moaned. - I need you now.

Standing up, Penelope took Derek's penis and pulled it out of her pants, lining it up at her entrance. It was a quickie before he could have her in his bare glory.

Penelope felt her husband's cock, struggling to make her the happiest woman in the whole world.

\- Oh, Baby Girl. Derek moaned, pleased. "God, I'm not going to bother you.

\- Move, Derek. Penelope kissed him. - Now please.

He did what the wife asked him and started a come and go ready to make new babies.

\- Now, Derek. She whispered and bit her ear. - I am going now.

Three more thrusts later, they both poured the edge into a silent orgasm.

"I want to take you to Brazil, girl. Derek kissed her. "Ask Anna for a romantic script. I want to make love with you.

Penelope tugged on her panties and stood up while Derek tucked the precious into his underwear.

Tapping on her ass, he carried her back to the party. It was time for the waltz of the newlyweds or in their case, the renewers of vows.

All the children had fun when Reid brought his twins as babies to the wedding and Aurora and Kirsten took care of Hank.

\- Anna. Luke kissed the woman. - You are quiet.

\- Hormones. She looked at a shocked Luke. - I'm pregnant again.

\- Seriously? Luke pulled her into his arms. - Oh my God, that's great.

"It's a little over two months before Christmas, but by then I'll be almost eight months old." She looked at her husband. "I want to get you and Catherine and go home."

\- Let me say goodbye. Luke did not fit. "Maybe you should give Penelope a romantic script in Brazil.

She waved positively and went to meet Penelope. Looking at everyone happy, it seemed so perfect. And no one wanted to ruin it.

Maybe true happiness would be here, with everyone after all.


	66. Brazilian style Honeymoon

Everyone gained a month away from the BAU offices as a vow renewal gift. Team B asked to train new agents and this time was perfect for such. And like every son of God, they deserved it.

Derek and Penelope decided to make an international honeymoon. Anna had already told them both about the wonderful beaches in southern Brazil and what a perfect opportunity to go to Gramado.

So, leaving their children with Rossi and Erin, they went to Brazil. They had made contact with a childhood friend of Anna and found her at the Porto Alegre airport.

 **Porto Alegre, State of Rio Grande do Sul,**

 **Brazil. Day 1.**

The arrive at Porto Alegre airport was tense. At the same time that Derek and Pen arrived the entourage of a football team had arrived and they were laughing at the fans' claw. A little they knew, the team had won a championship.

Alice, Anna's friend passed by the fans and held a sign with "Morgan" written.

\- Welcome to Brazil. She squeezed Derek's hand. "I'm Alice and I'm Anna's childhood friend. Sorry for the concentration. Today is a day of celebration.

\- Alice, right? Penelope interrupted. "I'd like to meet a beach today if possible."

"You're Penelope." Alice's eyes flashed. - My God you are beautiful. Anna told me about you, but you're a monument.

\- Thanks. Penelope blushed a little. - I think.

\- All right, everybody. Alice changed the subject. "Am I ready to meet beautiful places here?"

I'm sure. Derek hugged Penelope. - And how much you Baby Girl?

\- If there's a good thing. Penelope smiled. - I'm ready.

\- Let's go. Alice helped them walk. "I have a car ready to take the road, and we can stop to buy Kiwi ice cream."

Derek smiled at the girl. She looked young, like Anna and was already playing tour guide.

And she spoke good English, although the classes he and Penelope had on the plane were good. And he thanked her for it.

Turning on the car, the radio played a different song and he could not set a known beat. He missed Spencer.

\- I'm sorry for the music. The girl switched to Rita Ora. - I was hearing coming here. State music, you would not understand.

Penelope felt the melody invade her body and she laughed to remember that this song looked like ...

"Fifty shades of freedom. Penelope exclaimed happily. "Do you remember Derek?"

I remember. Derek said. - Where are we going?

\- It's called Torres. Alice replied. - A magical and dangerous place because of a formation of rocks.

\- Nice. Derek smiled. "How did you and Anna meet?"

"Let's just say Anna and I lived in the same town and community. Alice sighed. "When her parents were killed, she came to live with me and my mother. The poor girl looked just like a scared little girl.

\- These places are beautiful. Penelope sighed. - You can not see many trees in Porto Alegre.

\- Cities. Alice laughed. "I advise you to sleep." It's going to be a long trip there and I still need gas.

Derek and Pen agreed and fell asleep. Almost two hours later they saw the car stop and the sound of the sea woke them up.

\- We is here. Alice said. - Beach of Torres.

Picking up the picnic baskets in the backseat, Penelope smiled at the blue ocean ahead of her and up the hill.

"Are you going to give me the pleasure of seeing you in bikinis in Brazil, Baby?" Derek asked. "The next time we come to Brazil, we'll bring everyone in." We rented a bus and traveled around here.

Penelope untied her shirt and showed off her blue bikini bra, almost matching the ocean on the bottom. She seemed too beautiful to even be here. Some men looked at her and Alice shooed them away in style.

Derek muttered a thank-you and left them both while picking up a caipirinha. Alice saw Derek's difficulty with Portuguese and politely ordered three caipirinhas.

Leading to Penelope, Alice saw the technique looking at the liquid without knowing what to do.

"You drink it, Pen. Alice sipped. "But go with caution." It's Sugarcane liquor, actually. And pure. With lemon and ice.

"Just look at me, Pen. Derek asked his wife. - I go first.

Derek took the whole glass at once and Alice had to shut her mouth so she would not choke. Morgan felt his stomach be concentrated like a radioactive product.

\- Oh my God. Derek needed to breathe. "You were not joking."

"Usually we do not take it all at once." Alice tried not to laugh. "That's why I only drink once a year.

Penelope took a sip in a swallow and had to close her eyes. Alice took her glass, saw the difficulty to drink, and bought her something better.

\- Coconut water. Alice gave him the fruit. - This will relieve the acid taste of battery.

They stayed on the beach for a good part of the day. There were still many places to visit and now they were going to Gramado.

The place was a dream. Cold weather turned over them as they advanced.

\- Welcome to Serra Gaúcha. Alice announced. - A place that in summer and less than other cities and in winter is similar to New York without the snow.

\- Are you serious? Derek looked at her in the rearview mirror. "That sounds interesting.

"A few years ago I thought the same. She decided to play. "Until one day there was real snow and I felt like I did not like the snow."

The path changed near the city. Hydrangeas were in full bloom now. A blue tone, nothing sickening rejoiced the way. Alice asked for some instructions in Portuguese and moved on.

\- We are here. "She parked in front of a hotel. "We're going to spend a night here, and we'll visit some cool spots in the morning."

\- Right. Derek replied. "Do they understand English?"

\- For sure. The receptionist replied to Derek's delight. - Welcome to the Prodigy Hotel Gramado. Do you want a room?

"Two actually. Derek replied. - A couple and one for our tour guide.

\- Thanks. Alice replied. "Simple, a bed and a bathroom."

\- Clear. The woman gave him a key. "Do you want to pay now?"

\- I pay. Penelope replied. "If you have a room in front of hers, we'll pick it up as a couple."

\- For sure. The girl looked at Penelope. - Good luck.

"I'm lucky, dear. Penelope spoke without disdain. - Let's go?

\- The tradition? Derek pulled Penelope into his arms. "Alice, could you open the door?"

\- Clear. Alice opened the bedroom door. - Have a good night.

\- For sure. Derek blinked. - You too.

Penelope sighed as she looked into the bedroom. There was champagne and roses on the bed and Derek just smiled.

"You never told me you'd booked it." Penelope smiled. - I love you Derek.

\- I love you too. Derek kissed Penelope on his lips. - Penelope Grace Morgan.

He laid her on the bed and showed his wife a good time in Brazil. He would be happy if they made a son in Brazilian lands.


	67. Good Boys

At the end of the thirty days in Brazil, Pen and Derek returned to the United States. They were greeted by the staff, missing them and their two daughters.

His son Hank was in a blue blanket and Penelope took him in his arms, missing his son.

"You look beautiful, daughter. Rossi hugged her. - How was it in Brazil?

"Very good indeed." Penelope laughed. "There are really good places. We want to go back and rent a bus with everyone and take a ride.

\- Hey, Garcie. JJ hugged her. "Can you give me a revelation tea next week?"

\- Yes I can. Penelope took a bag from the many she had. - They are handmade chocolates. And they are for the pregnant of the moment.

\- My savior. JJ hugged her. "Anna's expecting a second baby, too."

"So this is for you, sweet Anna. Penelope handed the box of chocolates. "The women there said that it's good for nausea."

\- Thank you Penelope. Anna hugged her. "I know if Luke could mind that."

"I'll give you the number of the girl who knows where to get it." Penelope replied. "We also brought some souvenirs from Minas Gerais and northeast Brazil.

\- I see you had fun. Hotch tried not to laugh. "But seriously, we need you, Penelope." Our team is not the same.

\- Mom! Aurora waved her stuffed puppy. "Leona and Lollipop are sleeping together now.

\- How wonderful. Penelope took the little girl in her arms. "I missed you, little one."

\- Grandpa Rossi wants to have a big party on birthday day. Kirsten nodded. "He said we could be twins, even if we were not born of the same mothers.

"He's kind of right. Penelope replied. "But seriously, we can have the same party, just different cakes." I do not want to leave you poor.

"I'm not taking it to the coffin." Dave saw his daughter's annoyed look. Penelope, I'm sorry.

\- I'm going home. Penelope left Derek with the family and took a cab.

"She needs to be a little alone." Derek replied. "She talked to her friend Anna and something did not do Pen well.

"Did Alice upset you?" Anna asked, not understanding.

\- Instead. Derek took the girl. "That's what she did not tell." There seems to be something going on with Alice and she did not want to tell.

\- Alice is reserved. Anna sighed. "Maybe Rossi saying he could not take it to the coffin made Penelope realize something.

\- You were unhappy, okay? Rossi sat down. "I need to tell her I'm sorry."

\- Come on, Dave. Hotch replied. - Our SUV's are great. We took Erin and Amelia to her house.

Running, Dave took the SUV and went to Penelope's house. Derek took the daughters and did the same. As soon as Pen entered the apartment, she placed a plate in the microwave and turned on the sound. She needs to eat something and think seriously about meeting someone and wanting to protect like a sister.

She did not notice the cable of the microwave exploding in the socket, and when she heard the boom, everything flew through the air, including her that fell apart in the burning apartment.

Dave arrived just in time to see the apartment explode and he forgot any danger. Climbing up the stairs while the rest tried to escape, he kicked the door and covered his face.

Penelope was fainting on the kitchen floor and Dave started dragging her daughter outside.

Derek parked the car and left the daughters inside the vehicle, noticing the smoke coming from his apartment. He ran for his wife in distress and maybe for Dave. Arriving at the entrance, he saw Dave struggling to remove Pen and came in, covering his face with his blouse.

Taking Pen in his arms, the three of them left the apartment and the building. Derek sighed at the animals that were happily at Dave's house while they were away and were still there today.

The moment they left, there was a second explosion and the three of them were thrown to the floor and the whole building went up in the air.

Kirsten picked up Hank and pulled him, along with Aurora out of the SUV and into a store. They just hoped their parents and grandfather were well.

Dave regained consciousness and Derek soon afterwards as well. Penelope was completely dead on the floor with a cut on her forehead.

Picking up her daughter, Rossi pulled her even farther away than now was just a pile of debris.

He would give everyone a building, clothes and anything new to make up for the loss, but he did not know about the top apartment being the first place that exploded.

Hotch, Reid and JJ diverted when they heard about the explosion and arrived in time to see Penelope being treated by an ambulance.

They saw what was left of the building and found Kirsten and Aurora with their brother inside the neighboring store.

He hears screams when a body was found in the rubble and I cry for Dave's part because he said something so stupid.

"Penelope is fine as far as we can see. The emergency doctor said. "You can take her in a little while, but she still has a bad concussion, so I wanted her to stay tonight.

\- For sure. Derek did not even try to fight. - She is awake?

"Yes." The doctor looked at Rossi. "And she asked about you and Agent Rossi."

The two left the girls with Hotch and JJ and went to meet Penelope. Her eyes looked painfully purple and she seemed to have cried.

\- Hey Baby Girl. Derek kissed his forehead. - You'll be fine.

"I'm such an idiot. Penelope began to cry. "I left a lot of neighbors with no place to live, I lost all our things.

"Baby, it was not really your fault. Rossi sat down. "One of your neighbors upstairs was murdered, and the blast of your microwave was caused by the short one from the top that blew it all up.

"Father." Penelope absorbed the news. - I want a big party for everyone.

\- Right. Rossi kissed her forehead. "And let's celebrate your life."

\- Wait. Penelope felt the panic again. "Where are Lollipop, Leona, Beethoven, and Clooney?"

\- In my house. Rossi replied. - Alive and safe.

\- Thank God. Penelope looked at her father. "That means we're going to live with you."

"I'm sorry for your building, Baby. Dave hugged her. "But glad to have you with me." That house looks so sad without your presence.

"But I still want a new house." Penelope puckered. "I'm not going to live in favor all my life."

Little did she know that Dave had already left a house ready for Pen and his family, long before everything exploded.

She learned that everyone would be reimbursed and that the man's killer had been arrested next.

Closing her eyes, she hoped that everything would turn out right from now on.


	68. The End

"We are here to celebrate the twenty-five years of marriage of Derek Morgan and Penelope Rossi Morgan. The priest smiled. "Twenty-five years ago they began a beautiful and beautiful love story.

Everyone smiled, including Erin. His white hair next to his Dave and his eldest daughter, Amelia and the younger son, Sean.

They had formed a beautiful family with the rest of Erin and Dave's children.

Both had retired from BAU shortly after finally deciding that it was time to lie down on the porch of love and admitted that picking up bad guys was not so much fun after a bypass and a heart attack.

Emily and Hotch were with their six children at the front of the church. Three girls and three boys. Haley, Mateo Spencer, Isabella, Djennifer, Christopher and Andrey.

Hotch had assumed Strauss's position in the unit while Emily assumed Hotchner's. They were happy as they depended on them. Haley and Matthew were going to college next spring.

Reid and Anne were with their four children. Even if they wanted a big family like Hotch's, it was better to keep a certain modernity. Reid also thrived within BAU. He served as the head of the training department for new federal agents and also served as a consultant to the president.

Anne took a more comprehensive course and was now head of surgery at Walter Reed, but she did not have crazy hours at work unless it was really an emergency.

They made it work too.

JJ and Will had two other children besides Henry and Andrea Joy. They smiled at each other and Will was now part of the federal agent team after Penelope left. They were happy for the friend who had such an important job. Makaella and August grew up along with Andrea Joy.

Like the others, they did work well, so much so that Henry really decided to be profiler.

Luke and Anna had one more child, so they had three children. Catherine being the oldest, Trevor being the middle boy and Alice being the last. Anna joined her husband in the new unit formation that had JJ's son.

But of all, no couple prospered as much as Penelope Rossi Morgan and Derek Morgan. Her six children could say that. Derek was a senator for the affairs of black people and Penelope, well, Penelope was the new president of the United States.

She had run for office, thinking that she would not win, but she won by the opposition candidate. She sighed as she turned to her husband at the altar and another picture was taken.

\- Penelope. The priest asked. "Is it of your own free will that you accept Derek Morgan again as a husband?"

\- For all my life. Penelope smiled. - Yes I do.

\- Derek Morgan. The priest asked. "Will you accept Penelope Rossi Morgan again as your wife?"

\- Surely. "Derek can not help but kiss his wife. - I really love you.

"I declare you married again." The priest knew it was time to seal. "You are husbands and wives." Kiss each other.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her hard and sweet. 25 years of marriage well lived.

They went down the church ramp and more photos were taken of the couple. After all, Penelope loved to say she was well-married.

Of course he had his problems during those years. But they got together with the force of love.

The two of them got in the car, heading for the reception they would give. It was not big and it was just for friends.

"I love you so much, Derek. Pen kissed him. - It was a beautiful 25 years with the most special husband of all.

"Baby, when you were in a coma after Tommy. He hugged her. "There were times when I asked you to come back and hit me with your loving love back, even if we were just friends.

"We were dating when it happened, Hot Stuff. She laughed as she used her nickname. "It would not change you at all."

\- Oh, my Baby Girl. Derek kissed her. - I want to get you to a place later, okay?

\- Is it your nasty room? Penelope joked. - Because I love to see.

Sorry to disturb you. - The driver felt bad. - But we're here.

"Thank you, Anthony. Penelope loved her driver. "Come on in and enjoy the party too. And it's an order.

\- Yes ma'am. Anthony laughed.

They left and Derek took her as soon as they got out of the car, kissing the lips of his wife in front of all the cameras. He wanted to show how much a husband loved his wife.

When the couple came in and all the friends were having fun, Derek took the glass of champagne, one for him and one for his wife.

"Oh ..." He cleared his throat. "Twenty-five years ago we were surprised by the return of a thug who had not known until that he was looking for revenge. He kidnapped my beautiful wife and Aaron Hotchner who at the time was still head of unit and Penelope. A relationship that started with a subtle "Hey, Baby Girl" as soon as it came to me.

Everyone smiled as they remembered the meeting and how it all now seemed like a beautiful dream. A dream that all dreamed together.

"We went through kidnappings, comas that seemed to destroy our lives forever. Derek smiled at those, too. "Penelope showed herself to be a true warrior, and I was a man who was more and more in love with her, our family and friends.

"You, my fine, hairy friends. Penelope spoke. "They are a beautiful and great family, with whom I have always dreamed one day. So let's celebrate today, tomorrow and always!

\- To the friends! Derek lifted his glass.

\- To the friends! - Everyone toasted.

Penelope set the cup down on the table and when Derek finished his, she pulled him into the small space with a lake beside her. Facing the water, Penelope kissed him with privacy.

"You are my greatest love, you know. She took his hands. "I want you to stay between us for now.

Beneath her hand on her belly, she saw Derek gasp.

"Derek ..." She looked at him with love. - We're pregnant. I thought it was impossible now. She was happy, but in shock. "Those exits to the clinic were to try again.

\- Seven kids, huh? Derek pulled her into his arms. "Seven is the new number.

The rest of the children ran into their laps and everyone smiled. The rest joined them and each one smiled.

In the end, everything went well. The villains did not win. They won.

A sign on the wall said the last words to anyone who saw them.

"Do not cry because it's over, but smile because it worked."

And it worked out very well.


End file.
